Never Knew Falling in Love Was Complicated
by LalalaralovesEdward
Summary: I thought it was the greatest revenge I could ever give someone. But I was dead wrong. I didn't factor that I could fall for him.   Who knew that hating someone could get you to meet someone you could love with all your heart?
1. The Life of a Freak is a Fat Cow

"Bella, it's time for school. Wake up. "Someone by my side whispered. _Charlie_.

I squeezed my eyes tighter, but for all I knew, it was too late. Far too late.

"That's not going to work, sleepyhead. Get up."

I groaned to myself.

Another day at school. Or rather hell. I hate school, though I am getting good grades. A geek.

School has always been a burden for me. I was bullied, tortured and I am an outcast. They hated me. Especially Tanya Denali, the evil core of the anti- Bella agenda. I hate her too, so it's even. But I have a reason for my hatred towards her, she has none against me. I think.

For all I knew, she has everything. She's pretty, the head cheerleader, member of the student council and she is dating the school's golden boy. Or was. I don't know. I mean, for like every week, they would break up then make up. Whatever. Mysteries of the human life.

She has always hated me since the eighth grade with a reason that I never knew. Just one day, she passed by me and took one glaring glance at me then _poof_, the next day, she hates me. And that is when school began to feel like hell. One day, Tanya told the whole school during lunch that I killed my mom and ate her internal organs. _Ewww. _I am not a cannibal. And besides, how could I kill my mom when she lives across the country from me? Stupid, blonde bimbo.

"Bella, if you're not coming down in 10 seconds, I will drag you. I swear that I will drag you." Charlie threatened me.

"I'm coming. No need for threats."

"You'd better come here."

I sighed as I made my way down stairs. I'm minutes away from hell. I tried to move slower, but I came into Charlie's view.

"Why sigh at such a beautiful morning?" Charlie asked, smirking.

_Beautiful_ morning? Yeah, beautiful. When you don't have to go to hell.

"C'mon, Bells. School is _great._"

"Are you mocking me?" I asked Charlie, raising my eyebrows.

"No," Charlie chuckled under his breath.

"Shut up, old man." I muttered to myself.

I got myself a bar of granola while Charlie fried eggs and bacons. I stared at the bar in my hands, thinking of a way to avoid _hell. _

"Bella, whatever you're thinking's not going to work." Charlie said, obviously noticing my silent reverie.

I groaned and decided to eat the granola. My throat was dry, achingly dry. I immediately chugged the glass of milk in front of me to drown down the granola. Charlie chuckled but stopped when I threw him the evil glare.

After I was done eating, I was left with nothing to do. So instead of planning my way out of school, I just stared at Charlie while he was eating.

Every time I would look at Charlie, I can't see the young man who ran away with Renee when they were freshly out of high school. The one who had a shotgun marriage and produced me a year later. The man who was left behind by his first love and their daughter just after two months of giving birth to the child. But now, I can. I can see the man who made mistakes in his earlier years. The man who had never regretted the decisions he made. The man, who is my father.

"Bells stop moping and let's go." Charlie said, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Okay," I mumbled.

I walked, or rather stumbled to the driveway to get in the cruiser. As I shut the door of Charlie's car, I suddenly missed my truck.

My truck was a birthday gift for my 16th birthday. Sure, it was old, but I love it. It has personality. It's faded red color was magic. It matched my pale skin, if ever car colors can match the skin of the one who drives it. I could still remember the day it wheezed its last wheeze.

_It was a rainy Friday afternoon; I came out from my last class. I was happily making my way to my truck when I saw Tanya Denali and her evil posse. And they were near my truck. My brows immediately mashed together at the sight of them. And they were laughing about something. When Tanya saw me, she said something probably evil to her posse and they all looked at my direction. I was there standing, all wet and drenched from the rain, giving them a curious look_.

"_Swan's here," Tanya said in her sugar- coated fake voice. Who knew someone could fake even their voice? _

"_Do you think she'll notice?" Kate asked, turning to Tanya for confirmation._

"_Shut up, bitch!" Tanya and Irina said in unison._

"_Cool down, I was curious." Kate defended._

"_You're such a bitch." Irina told Kate._

"_Whatever," Kate spat._

"_Shit! Shut the hell up, bitches!" Tanya exclaimed._

_The three stupid blonde bimbos looked at each other before making their way towards me. I shivered a little at their evil glares, before setting my eyes directly on Tanya._

"_Hey, Swan." Tanya said with a mocking look. _

"_Denali." I said through my teeth._

"_Swan, you might want to check your truck before driving." Kate chuckled behind Tanya._

"_Bitch!" Irina said, slapping Kate's arm with much force. _

"_Owww!" Kate whimpered. _

"_Just shut up and fuck yourself." Tanya said._

"_I was just thinking if her truck would even start…" Kate trailed off._

_Oh no. Not. My. Truck. _

_Upon hearing what Kate said, I ran to my truck, stumbling and all._

_I quickly went inside and stuck my key in the ignition. _

_I turned the key once. Twice. Thrice. _

_It gave me nothing except for that seemingly last wheeze. _

_I turned to my right to see the blonde bimbos walking away and laughing. _

_Darn. My truck won't work. And for all honestly, it will never work again. Even if I know the best mechanic in the world, it will never work again. Thanks to that cow, Tanya._

_And I unbelievably walked 12 miles from school to our house. Damn. I was wet, my truck was broken and my things were drenched. Luckily I didn't get a fever. Just a heavy cold with coughing. _

_And from that day on, what I felt for Tanya was full hatred. _

Charlie suddenly stopped the cruiser, and when I looked out, I was at school. And in front and center, was the evil core of Forks High. Tanya Denali. And surprise, surprise, with her is the school's golden boy, Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen has always been the school's It boy. A straight A's student, the leader of the school's football team, the student's body president. And he's dating the most perfect girl in school, who has herpes. Well, from my perspective she has herpes. Plus he really has the good looks. Calling him beautiful would definitely be an understatement. His hair has this shade of red that makes him look like he won third place in the Olympics. His nose was perfectly angled, his full lips all red, his jaw perfectly sculpted. And don't get me started with his eyes. The magical sparkling green orbs he gets to call _his _eyes. They were_ magic. _Once you stared at them, you could easily get lost with no intentions of ever going back from wherever you came from.

_Ewww, _Bella. Stop fantasizing about Edward Cullen. He's with Tanya, which means he may also have herpes. And you don't want that. As if you do…

"Bye, Dad." I said as I got out of his cruiser.

"See you later, Bells."

"Yeah,"

I put my hood on as I walked across the crowded area called as the Forks parking lot. Many students were there, talking and a whole lot making out. And another surprise, Tanya and Edward wasn't one of those who were making out. They looked like they were arguing; Edward had his perfect brows mashed together as he looked down at Tanya. Tanya's face was angled upwards towards Edward. Her face crumpled.

As I walked past them in a safe distance, Tanya didn't even comment on my clothes or even glare at me. Wow, that was new.

I quietly made my way to my first class even before the bell rang. I was the first one to come in my class, as always. I laid out my books because as usual, I had the table all to my self. No one would ever really bother to sit with me. Probably, they were afraid that I would eat their organs. _Ewww_. Just _ewww. _I laid my head against the table; it looks like classes won't start in a few more minutes. Mr. Jefferson must have been lost. Again.

As I was slowly drifting off to sleep, the chair beside me squeaked against the floor.

Oh no. Not again.

"Hello, Bella." Mike Newton greeted me.

_Go to hell, _my mind replied. But good thing I was in a better state of my mind.

"Hi, Mike." I smiled, with subtle sarcasm.

"So, I heard there was this very nice restaurant in Port Angeles…" Mike trailed off.

_Why don't you go by yourself? _My mind wondered.

"Would you like to go with me, Bella?" Mike pleaded with those blue puppy dog eyes.

_Oh c'mon, as if you could lure me in. You wish you had those green orbs…_

_Stop, Bella! Now!_

I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head, as if I could clear my thoughts.

"Mike, "I breathed, "I'm sorry but, I really, really can't. We have something that I can't anyway; I'll be busy that weekend."

"Well, I guess we can try another weekend. Again…" Mike muttered as he looked at his hands on his lap.

"I'm sorry," I wasn't feeling really guilty. It was just the reflex response I would tell him.

"Okay then. I'll see you around."

"Yeah, bye."

Before I could even lay my head on the table, students started to come in.

_Great, just great. _

I groaned to myself as I gathered my stuff to put it in a pile by the corner of _my _table. I really love the fact that I get to have my own table. Well, thanks to my classmates, I had my own table. Own. Table. All. By. Myself.

The room was full of buzzing students. Some were talking about some program the school will have in a few more weeks. And I don't care what the hell that program that was. Well, maybe I was the only student in Forks who doesn't care. Whatever.

As Mr. Jefferson babbled on about something related to literature and idiocy, I droned on. Not droned on, droned on. But I filtered his voice and the snickering behind me.

I looked at my exposed arm, it was very pale. Pale to the extreme. But if you could just have some light, it actually is translucent. It's like you could almost see the blood run in my veins. The mess that I call my hair was, well _my_ hair. It hung wavy just below my shoulders, reaching the middle of my back. And since I was seated by the window and by all luck, it was sunny. Not that sunny, but you could see the sun almost breaking out of the clouds. My hair has this crazy streaks of red if ever you would watch it mingle with sunlight.

I sighed quietly as the teacher talk about nonsense.

I was about to fall asleep when the bell rang. Thank goodness. I was about to combust.

_It was saved by the bell._

How cliché, I laughed to myself.

I saw some students look at me with weird expressions on their faces.

_What? They've never seen someone laugh?_

Well, they had. But someone who laughs all by herself, that is one of a kind. And that is me. Well, who cares? Like I do, but I won't and I will never care.

Morning classes were slow. Awfully slow. It's like every tick of the clock was one century. I was surprised to find myself still intact after the last morning class.

By lunch, I passed by Tanya's table, or as I prefer to call it, the_ Evil Table. _And surprisingly, the evil herself and Mr. Perfect's not there.

_Huh, probably talking or something in the private. Ewww. _

I went to _my _table, which I share with Angela Weber, her boyfriend Ben Cheney, Jessica Stanley (I'm surprised too) and Mike Newton.

As I sat, I heard Jessica muttered something like, "go away, freak."

I was about to shoot something back but my better judgment ruled my head.

_Don't Bella, this is the only table available. _

_Shut up! Stand up for yourself!_

_Don't. _

_Oh c'mon, you going to let your life be ruined by Stanley bimbo?_

_Yes,_

_No!_

_Bella… _

"What's your problem, Stanley?" I shot back at her.

Obviously my less mature mind ruled me this time.

_Oh no, Bella. You'll be kicked out of the school for killing Jessica. That is all you. _

_Shut up! That's right, girl. Fight!_

"You! You're my problem, freak." Jessica threw at me.

I looked at our table. Their faces were frozen with shock. Well, what I'm going to say let their faces be stoned with shock.

"Jessica," I said her name with much venom left in my mouth, " I have always hated you. I have reason, but I don't think you have for yourself for hating me. I don't know what's wrong with you. But I'm done here." I told her all too shocked face.

She narrowed her eyes, and then looked at me from head to toe, and then back up.

"Now I can see why Tanya's saying all those stuff." She smirked at me.

"What did Tanya say?" I asked in a loud voice.

"She said that you are freak, well that is actually true. You got nothing on her, true. You have nothing for yourself, true. You are weird, true. You can't have someone love you, so true. And to top it all, you are a truly freaky freak." Jessica finished me off.

I heard the whole school snickering behind me. I am so tired of this.

I stormed out of the cafeteria, looking for that stupid bimbo.

_That Tanya is so going to pay for this. _

I was walking across the campus, my fist tightly clenched by my side. Rain drops drenching my hair and my clothes.

_Tanya you are a fat cow. _

_I hate you._

I was almost by the building when I heard loud voices. I stopped walking, I tried to listen intently.

"_We are so done," _

"_Why? Is there someone else?" _

"_What? No!"_

"_Oh c'mon, then why'd you break up with me?"_

"_Because I'm tired of you. You never let me feel how you really love me."_

"_I did, but that is all I can. You know that, Tanya." _

_Tanya? _My brows mashed together, I walked closer to hear their argument.

"_Edward, I'm so done with you."_

"_Don't, Tanya. Please."_

"_No. and that's final. Goodbye, Edward."_

I heard heels clicking with asphalt. I slid behind a tree, trying to hide my slender body.

Then I heard muffled sounds. I went to where it came from, not caring anymore.

"Go away," Edward Cullen told me.

I was about to turn around when he raised his head. Tears were running down his face. I was far too shocked.

"Are you okay?" I asked out of concern.

"Do I look okay?" He said coldly.

"I was just curious." I shot back, turning on my heel.

"Wait! Isabella, right?" Edward Cullen asked.

I was shocked that he knew my name. I looked over my shoulder to see him reaching out, his hand stopped mid air. I looked into his eyes and I was absolutely lost. All my hesitations, anger, and fears were gone. All gone.

"What?" I stuttered, I quickly shook my head as to clear my thoughts.

"You heard us." Edward said.

"Yeah, but just the last part." I muttered. Now, I was shy about getting caught eavesdropping.

"Isabella, I ask you to please don't tell anyone about what you heard." Edward's eyes were pleading.

"Why would I even do that?" I asked stupidly.

"I don't know. I know that you hate us, so I think that might be a reason." Edward explained.

"I'm not that bad." I mumbled, looking down.

_I'm not like Tanya._

_Well, maybe I can._

"Thank you" Edward muttered.

"You're welcome." I replied.

Edward reached out his hand and prompting me to do the same.

I raised my hand slowly, watching it rise form my side.

When the tips of my fingers touched his, there was this tingling sensation. I froze, trying to locate where that came from.

Edward grabbed my hand and shook it, then let go.

My hand was still tingling.

"See you around." Edward grinned at me.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

Edward walked past me with a small smile.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Bella," I said with a smile.

"Bella," He smiled at me, "I'm Edward,"

"Hi, Edward."

"Hello, Bella."

"Nice meeting you."

"Yeah, me too. I have to go." Edward said, looking at the cafeteria's direction.

"Okay,"

With that, Edward Cullen left without looking back at me. I sighed and stared at the ground for a while.

What can I do to Tanya that will make her regret everything she said about me?

Obviously, talking to her would do no good.

What if… What if I try to get her most prized possession?

But what is that?

Well, it should better not be an object or something. Or that would just tell me that she is shallow. Hell, she is shallow. What can I expect?

I returned to the main building lightheaded. Edward freaking Cullen just talked to me. and he shook my hand! Every girl's dream in this school happened to me. Well, if it was some other girl, she would have never washed the hand that touched Edward's, but I'm not like those cows.

I was so out of my body that I didn't realize the bell ringing. When I came to my senses, I was running to my next class. _Biology_.

_Oh, oh! _The voice in my head screamed.

Apparently, it is my only class with Edward Cullen in it. Edward. Cullen. _Squeal!_ But I don't squeal.

I'm not a girl, well; technically, I am just trapped in a girl's body with a twisted mind.

I kept running until I reached the door to my next class.

_Damn! _That balding old man isn't even there yet. So much waste of all my energy and I have crappy gym next.

As usual, as I walk to my place, I kept my head down.

_Bella Swan Rule Number One: Always keep your head down; tucked in your hoodie (optional) _

I quietly made my way to my table, strictly following my number one rule. Normally, I would stumble on my own foot, blush like a tomato and continue walking. Well, that was a routine I strictly follow.

_Bella Swan Rule Number Two: Stumble, blush and walk. _

After following my routine, students near the aisle would snicker. But today was different, no snickering. Actually, no one was seated yet. I looked around and they were all compressed at the side of the room, all were glaring and looking at me in a weird way. Well, not all of them were doing the same thing; it depends on the gender of the onlooker.

Angela, who was probably the only good person in this room, looked at me with concern. When she caught my eyes, she pointed to the board.

_Rearrangement of seats and lab partners today. I will be the one who will arrange. Wait for me before you sit down. No one can go near a table. Love lots, Mr. B. _

Oh, so that is why everyone is looking at me strangely. I quickly walked, or rather stumbled over to where they were all compressed.

"I didn't see that one," I whispered to Angela Weber.

"Well, it was a surprise. I thought he would do such at the end of the semester."

"Well, he is weird."

After a few more minutes, Mr. Banner finally came in. he had this stupid smile plastered on his freaking face. What. Is. He. Thinking?

"Class, as I call your name, please come here and sit at the table I would assign you in."

The class groaned in unison.

"I know, we all hate each other."

"No Mr. B, we hate you." A moron said from the back.

"Shut up, Tyler."

Many students chuckled at Tyler before Mr. Banner cleared his throat.

"Okay, just do what I told you to, got it?" Mr. Banner continued.

Everyone on inside the room nodded.

"Weber and Crowley?"

"Owww, man!" Tyler muttered. Angela just sighed.

"Tyler, shut up. You think Weber likes you? C'mon!" Mr. Banner said under his breath.

"Newton and S-"Oh. My. Gosh. I shall die at this very moment in this very room. I will not sit with that Mike Newton. Sure, he talks to me, especially when I would wear a shirt that would show a little cleavage. _Way to go, Newton. _

Mr. Banner was interrupted by the door opening and letting a mop of bronze hair in. _Edward Cullen. _

"Cullen, you're late." Mr. Banner said.

"I know," a velvet-y voice answered back.

"Okay, as I was saying, Newton and Spencer."

My breath skipped when he did not say _Swan. _Hell, for all I knew I would be sitting with Newton gawking at my chest for a whole new semester.

"I thought it was Swan," Mike mumbled.

"Shut it," Kate whispered, glaring at Mr. Banner.

The seats in the front were filled up, so does the second, third and fourth. Still, I was standing. So does the mop of bronze hair.

"Cullen," Mr. Banner called out. Edward Cullen went to the sit Mr. Banner pointed.

"Next, Swan"

Oh. My. Gosh. I will sit next to Edward freaking Cullen for the whole semester. Gosh.

I must have been staring in the air because Mr. Banner called my surname thrice before I finally realized that I was the only one with Swan as a surname.

"Sorry," I mumbled while looking at Mr. Banner.

"Its okay, every girl will get a shock if they'll sit with _the Edward Cullen._" Mr. Banner told me, making me blush like a tomato.

I quietly walked to _our _table with my head down. Sure, I now have someone to share my table with but that doesn't mean that I should forget my rules.

I squeaked in my chair and let my hair be a curtain between me and Edward Cullen. For all I knew, I was someone he had chosen to avoid for I was a freak.

"Hey, Bella." A velvet voice said.

I froze in my seat, gathering up all the courage I had before I would look at him.

"Edward." I said with a tight smile.

_God, the scent coming off of him is hypnotizing. How could Tanya the fat cow let this great guy off of her claws? I know he deserves someone far off better than Tanya but still, how could she let him go? If I were her, I wouldn't even let him out of my sight. _

Edward cleared his throat, so I must have been gawking at him.

"Pardon?" I asked in a small voice.

He seemed to find me weird but he decided that it is better to speak,

"I said can I talk to you before you go home or wherever?" he said in a somewhat irritated voice.

"Sure," I stuttered.

"Cool." Was his reply.

We spent the entire class in silence with him occasionally glancing at my direction.

When the bell finally rang, Edward was out of his seat in a second. When he was by the door, he turned around and looked at me, shooting a crooked smile. _My heart had just melted. _

"Later, Bella." Edward told me.

People by the door looked at me in a flash, like I had two heads.

I sighed and gathered my things, preparing for Gym. Suddenly, I couldn't wait for school to be over.


	2. Oh dear

Gym proved to be the worst class of all

the classes in the world. Just imagine Jessica hitting my head with the ball for volleyball four times in one class. I tripping over and over again while trying to catch the said ball that Jessica throws at my head. The boys laughing at my expense. Mike Newton _accidentally_ brushes my butt thrice. And who would ever forget me, falling from the top bleacher when Coach Clapp blew the whistle to end the class. All in all, I totally super duper mega ultra hate Gym.

After changing in the loser's cave of the locker room, I slowly headed out to the parking lot.

I sighed to myself when I remembered my truck. I missed everything about it. I wanted it to be fixed but I don't have the mechanic and the money to have it be done. When I remembered why I was here, I raised my head and looked at the direction where Edward's Volvo was usually positioned at. Not a sign of the car. I sighed and turned around, still, nothing. I was about to go to the entrance of the parking lot to wait for Charlie when I heard a honking behind me. Once, twice, thrice. I faced the source of the honking to find Edward Cullen, smiling crookedly at me.

"Bella, would you come in?" Cullen asked me while grinning.

_Yeah, I get it. You have white perfect teeth. You don't have to flaunt it in my face. But I'd rather… Stop! Bella, stop!_

I shook my head a little to clear my train of thought. I have gone somewhere far off.

I walked slowly, reaching for his car.

"So," I started as soon as I got in, "what would Edward Cullen want to talk to me about?"

"Well, both you and I knew that Tanya broke up with me."

"Yeah,"

"And I want her back."

"So, what does it have to do with me?" I asked in an irritated voice. Just the sound of her name brings anger to my nerves.

"Bella, I am asking you to pretend to be my girlfriend." Edward said in a sincere voice.

"What?" I nearly shouted.

"I said I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend." Edward repeated calmly.

"How is that going to help all this crap?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, she is going to think that I am over her, right?" Edward said in an eager voice.

"I don't get you, golden boy." I said, irritated.

"Do I have to dumb it all?" He asked with full sarcasm.

"Yes." I replied.

"Tanya would think that I am over her and then, she would realize that I am perfect for her, so she would try to get me back. As easy as that, Swan."

"What is it for me?" I asked, challenging him.

"Well, what do you want?" he asked in an eager voice.

_Sure he is serious about this crap. _

_To get revenge on Tanya since she ruined my life. _

"I want my truck fixed." I answered in a small, far off voice.

"Just that?" Edward asked, seemingly surprised.

"Yes." I answered in a yet another small voice.

"You're easy, Swan. It's a good thing I chose you." Edward said, beaming with victory.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah."

"When do we _start_?"

"Tomorrow. Bella, I must warn you, just go with the flow."

"Okay."

"All thing's clear, you may go now."

"Yeah, bye."

I got off of his Volvo in a flash, eager to wait for Charlie. I was still thinking what it is for me. What would I get if I would pretend to be Edward's girlfriend? It's not like I would get rich or anything. But what if, I'll get Edward Cullen in love with me while Tanya gets to fall head over heels for him again? Would that be the greatest revenge I could give her? Making the love of her life fall for me while she runs after him? It sounds good enough in my ears.

The morning air was too chilly just to wear a jacket so I opted for a much bigger sweater. And hell, it feels good.

As usual, Charlie dropped me at the parking lot. And there ends my usual day, for Edward _freaking_ Cullen said 'hi' to me as I passed by. All the girls surrounding him turned around and gaped at me. And yeah, I was beaming with pride that Edward greeted me.

After my English class, Edward waited for me by the corridors, talking about some biology thing and I got a plus, he offered to carry my 'heavy' books. By lunch, everyone was talking about me and Edward getting 'close'.

'_Oh my gosh, he's into the freak.'_

'_He's lowered his standards.'_

'_Poor Eddie, he must've been depressed.'_

'_Oh my… he likes her? I've got to call Tanya like ASAP.' _

The whispers grew louder when Edward took a seat from _my _table.

"I think its working." I told Edward with a grin.

"Yeah it is. Just wait until it reaches Tanya." Edward said, smirking.

As I looked at him, I remembered my revenge. Would it be easy for me to make Edward Cullen head over heels in love with me? I think not.

"So," I started, "what do you like in a girl?"

"Well, she should be pretty, smart, kind, nice, with a lot of sense of humor. She could just go with the flow. She should always have her cool even at worst times. She should always be by my side, taking care and supporting me. Even if a lot of guys think she's hot, she should not flirt with any of them. She should also get along with my friends. She should treat my parents well and she should have a great relationship with her parents." Edward said without skipping a beat.

"So, for short, you wan someone who's perfect?" I concluded.

"I don't go for perfect; I go for who's the one for Me." he looked deep into my eyes, as if searching for understanding.

"Well, where can you find her?" I asked curiously.

"I had found her, but I did something wrong that made me lose her." He said in a deep voice.

"You're talking about Tanya." I stated bluntly.

"Exactly," He said with a far off voice.

"We have to work harder if you want Tanya to fall back into your arms." _And to make you fall for me. _

"I know, anyways, we're just starting." He said while grinning.

"Okay," I said, rolling my eyes.

"But I must warn you, in front of Tanya, we should be affectionate." He said, carefully looking into my eyes.

"I can do affectionate." I said in a proud voice. _I'll do affectionate if that could totally make you head over heels for me. _

"Good." Edward smiled crookedly at me.

"We're going to be late for class." I said, looking around the cafeteria. It was almost empty.

"Let's go." Edward told me, standing up.

"Okay," I said, doing the same.

We ran out of the cafeteria when we heard the first bell. When we reached the lab, Mr. Banner was starting to distribute the materials.

"Cullen, Swan, you're late." Said the balding Mr. Banner.

"We know we're late." Edward muttered under his breath, I chuckled.

Mr. Banner looked pointedly at us before giving us our materials.

The rest of biology flew by, with Edward giving comments on everything, and I chuckling with him. Who knew biology with Edward Cullen could be so fun?

When the bell rang, I groaned. It means it is time for the worst class in the whole world. Gym.

"Let me guess, you don't like your next subject?" Edward was mocking me.

"Yes." I said in an uninterested voice.

"Don't be so negative. Gym is great!" He is totally mocking me.

"Shut up, Eddie." I teased him.

"What did you just call me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Eddie." I said in a sweet voice.

"Don't you dare call me that again, Isabella."

"Eddie." I said playing him.

"I'm warning you." he said, making his eyes glare at me.

"Oh, little Eddie's mad." I continued teasing.

"Isabella." He said with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Yes, Eddie?" I laughed.

"Look over there," he pointed at something behind me.

"What-"I looked at it, and before I could even continue my sentence, he was tickling me to death.

"You'll still call me Eddie?" Edward asked, still tickling me.

"No, no, no, no! Stop!" I laughed off.

His hands didn't slow down so I did what I thought was right. I bit him.

"OWW!" Edward cried.

I laughed my head off, holding my stomach.

"That's what you get when you don't listen to me." I said, walking towards the door.

"I'll see you later?" he asked from behind.

"If you'd be able to see me after classes, then you're lucky." I said with a smile.

Gym didn't ruin my day; we just had some stupid discussion about basketball. But for the next meeting, I'm doomed. Also, Jessica and her hoes didn't bother me that much. I just heard a few whispers and after that, everything went well.

I was lightheaded when I was out of my gym clothes. Everyone around me is staring like I grew another head. But the hell I don't care. I walked out of the gym in a swift, not minding the people in the way. If ever I would bump into them, they would just give me death glares or 'freaky' look. But hey, I'm used to it.

As I walked across the parking lot, I didn't notice the mop of bronze hair anywhere.

He must have been busy doing some stuff, being the school's golden boy. I wouldn't even be surprised if one day, he'll tell me to drop of our deal.

"Hey, Bells." I heard an awful familiar voice behind me.

_Please let it be not him, please let it be not him. _

"Bella," Mike said again, touching my shoulder.

_Oh, why don't just my inner self be right even just for this moment?_

"Hey, Mike." I said with a forced smile.

"So, you and Cullen, huh?" he asked all too eagerly.

"Uhmm, I don't know if it's your business to care..." I muttered.

"Of course, it is not his business to care. And it'll never be." A velvet voice said, approaching. I sighed out of relief.

_Thank God. He came, just like my own personal hero. _

"Cullen." Mike said sulkily.

"Newton." Edward said through clenched teeth.

"Bella," Edward said, turning to me, "let's go."

"Okay," I mumbled, "bye, Mike."

"Yeah, I guess we'll just talk next time. Take care, Bella." Mike told me without even glancing at Edward.

As we stalked off to his Volvo, I could feel Mike's glare boring at our backs.


	3. It's Something I Can Get Used To

Chapter Three

The week surprisingly passed in a blur, the whispers and glares lessened, but the spark I got from Edward never did. Maybe it was Edward's thing, electrify everyone who touches him. We didn't act something out of the ordinary. We just took the week to get to know each other. Just like how a starting couple would do in their first week. Well, I have learned that he hates it when someone calls him Eddie; the nickname makes him think that the next words would be 'are you ready to go goo- goo?' That made me laugh, to the point that I can hardly breathe. And yeah, you got it; I was having a lot of fun getting to know Edward Cullen.

"_So Bella, I think we should take this to the next level." Edward told me as he started the engine. _

"_This?" I asked._

"_Yeah, us being all lovey- dovey or whatever you call that crap." He said, elaborating what he truly meant. _

"_Okay, let's get the show on the road." I smiled at him._

"_Show is on the way." He smiled, agreeing with me. _

So that was pretty much our conversation on the way to school. And that is probably why Edward _freaking _Cullen's hand is intertwined with mine at this very moment. Oh golly, I can feel the glares of every girl in this school shot straight at me. _That's right, fat cows. Envy me. _

It captured my attention that Edward tensed a bit when Tanya Denali passed us in the morning. Right at the moment, I looked at him. And in what felt like the first time, I looked deep straight into his eyes and saw the pain lingering there.

"_Oh c'mon, you just go to let that cow ruin your life? I think not! You deserve better than her, Cullen." _My mind shouted at him. But alas, I was the only one who heard it. How I wish at this very moment he was a mind reader or something.

"I think we should go, Bella." Edward said in a quiet voice.

I was shocked because it is the first time Edward talked in that voice. Tanya must've hurt him that much.

"Okay," I said, looking at my feet.

We stalked off in the corridors in total silence. Neither of us bothered to say something. When we reached my first class, I looked at Edward right again in the eye. His pain taunts me.  
"I'll see you later." He muttered.

"'Kay." I mumbled.

I walked quietly to my seat with my head down. When I reached my destination, I took my seat quietly. That is when I noticed someone beside me, bouncing.

_Wait, wait, and wait. No one has ever taken the seat beside me before. If someone did, they really did took the seat and take it somewhere else. As in the literal sense of the world. _

I looked at my right to see a petite girl, thin in the extremes, with black spiky hair, bouncing beside me. _A pixie? Ooh, a pixie took a seat beside me! Yay! _

"Hello, I'm Alice." The pixie smiled at me. Wow, she is lovely.

"I'm Bella," I stuttered. Gosh. I must've been blushing by now.

"I know." She said in a sing song voice.

"You do?" I asked, startled.

"Of course, who wouldn't?"

"Pardon me,"

"You, my dear, are dating Edward Cullen. The school's golden boy. Of course everybody knows you." she said, beaming at me.

"The what?" I asked confused.

"You know," She said with a shaky laughter.

_Whoa, laughter like bells? A pixie indeed…_

"So do you know him? Except for the golden boy exterior?" I asked her.

"Oh, I do." She smiled.

"Care to elaborate?" I asked unsure, myself.

"My boyfriend is Edward's somewhat best friend or like other best friend, well I really don't know. But anyway, since he was my boyfriend's friend, we spent a few summers together. I meant that as a group, in case your nerves are at their edge." Alice finished with a bright smile.

"Okay," I can't find anything to say, so I just added a smile.

"So, how long have you been together?" Alice asked.

"A week." I whispered.

"Oh, I thought you were going out for a while, 'cause you know, it seems like it." She smiled timidly at me.

"Really?" I asked with a smile threatening on my lips.

"Yeah, I mean, I saw you guys earlier and to say, you were better off than his last girlfriend, Tanya Denali. If you know what I mean." Alice said with a wink.

I laughed at her; _of course I know what she meant. _I wanted to tell her with a responding wink.

We spent the next hour talking about everything under the sun. I can sense that Alice Brandon can be my friend.

"Bella, I'll pick you up after your last class. Okay?" Edward asked me as we fall in line inside the cafeteria. Most students were used to see us together so much didn't bother to stare at us.

"Uhmm, Edward, I can't." I mumbled.

"Why?"

"I have to attend a meeting." I muttered.

"What meeting?" he pushed.

"You know, some sort of stuff. You get it." I said, stepping away with my tray.

"Oh, I don't." Edward said, leading me to our table.

"Listen, don't laugh or something. But I have a meeting with Red Cross." I said, blushing.

"Red Cross? Aren't you afraid of blood?" he asked me, trying not to laugh.

"I know that it's a shock. But this or being the water girl for the Spartans basketball team. So, I chose this. I don't want to be near someone else' sweat." I said with a shrug.

"Why do you even have to choose? It's not like you have to." He said authentically.

"Well, golden boy. Not all of us are presidents of the student body." I said, looking at him pointedly, "I have to at least have one extra curricular activity so that I can enter the college of my dreams." I finished with a huff.

"Okay, humble girl." Edward teased.

After my gym class, I didn't bother to look for Edward and tell him that I have a meeting; instead, I went straight to the library where I know Katie is waiting for me.

"Bella," I heard a soft voice say from the corner.

"Katie?" I asked, unsure.

"Right here, Bella."

The soft voice led me to the farthest table in the library.

"So, what's happening?" I asked as soon as I took my seat.

"Since you've been AWOL, we have decided to kick you out of this club." Katie said apologetically.

"No," I mumbled. _And the hell I thought that this is going to be my first actual meeting. _

"Bella, a lot of applicants are willing to be an active member." Katie pushed.

"But I came first!" I almost shouted.

"But you never attended anything." She concluded.

"But-"

"No more buts, Bella. I'm sorry." Katie said, looking down.

"Okay," I mumbled, defeated.

I stood up and gathered my things, heading to the door. _I knew that this is going to be bad. Since when did Red Cross use the library for meetings? I'm stupid. _

I walked to the parking lot with my head down. I was much too depressed to be part of the Spartans basketball team as the water girl.

I was about to walk home when I saw something silver in the space where the Volvo would usually park in.

_Oh my gosh. I can't believe this. _

Edward waited for me. I was far too dazed that I stood frozen from where I was.

"Bella, aren't you coming in? The wind's going to chill anytime soon." Edward said, walking to the other side to open the door for me.

"Yeah," I mumbled, shaking my head a little to clear my thoughts.

"So," I started, "you waited for me?" I asked as soon as I settled in.

"I didn't. I mean, I went home, and then I got nothing to do so I've decided to come back here and wait for you." Edward explained.

"In plain English, you waited for me." I said with a smile.

"Whatever makes you happy." He said, defeated.

I wore a huge smile on my face as we drove home. Edward Cullen waited for me to finish my stupid meeting which turned out to be my last meeting for that club. Oh golly. Edward. Cullen. Waited. For. Me.

"So, here we are." Edward said as he cutted off the engine.

"Oh," I mumbled, looking up. Well, I'm quite surprised, the ride was so much shorter compared to the ones I share with Charlie.

"Goodnight, Bella." Edward said, smiling.

"Goodnight." I replied. Then I remembered something. "How'd you know where I live?" I asked. Well, I am quite surprised that he really knew where I live. I mean, no one in school ever does. And he is _the _Edward Cullen.

"Oh you know, I have my sources." He said with a mischievous smile.

I just smiled at him wider and got out.

"Whatever makes you happy." I quoted him with a grin.

"Yeah, right." He laughed.

"Drive safely." I reminded.

"Thank you and goodnight." He smiled crookedly.

"Goodnight for real," I chuckled.

"My goodnight is far better than yours." Edward laughed.

"Just go." I waved at him.

I watched him as he drove off our driveway. When I entered, I saw Charlie catching his breath on the recliner. I grinned; I find it amusing to see my father trying to act all innocent when I already caught him.

"Hey, Dad." I greeted him.

"Bells," he said lazily.

_Oh, and I'm going to play his game._

"Are you hungry?" I asked the usual.

"Starving" he grinned.

"Surprise, surprise." I laughed.

"You're laughing." He pointed.

"Uhmm, I know." I played along.

"You never laughed when you're from school." He pointed out some more.

"Well, just because I don't, doesn't mean I can't." I told him with a mischievous smile.

"I wonder why," Charlie put his hand under his chin, as if acting to think.

"I don't know, Daddy." I said in a voice that rich spoiled brats would use.

"Oh really?" Charlie said with a guffaw.

"I give up," I said, raising my hands in surrender. "Edward Cullen. Dr. Cullen's son. President of the Student Body. Captain of the school's Football team. Chairman of the Student's Committee. School's Golden Boy." I said without missing a beat.

"Dr. Cullen's kid, eh?" Charlie asked.

'Yup," I replied, popping my lips on 'p'.

"Okay," Charlie sighed lazily.

"I'm surprised, Chief Swan. That's all you want me to say?" I said, not feigning shock because I really was.

"I trust you, Bells." He grinned at me.

"Okay," I huffed, "I'll be making us dinner." I continued, heading off to the kitchen.

Dinner passed in silence as usual. And it's been a shock that Charlie hasn't said a word about Edward. He must have been absorbing every moment and detail of it for it was the first time that I, Isabella Marie Swan, was given a ride home from someone at school. And not just someone, but the Edward Cullen gave me a ride home. It's a plus that he is the son of the town's most respected doctor.

After dinner, I, as usual, went to my room for my nightly ritual. But tonight is definitely not the same as others as I sleep with a big smile plastered on my face.

My routine every morning was kept in its place, well, except from the fact that when I walked to our driveway, I saw something silver. Something like… Ooh! It's Edward's car! Okay, before I go jumping up and down, what is he doing here?

"Care for a ride to school?" a velvet voice asked which made me jump.

"Oh," I put my hand over my chest, feeling my thumping heart, "you startled me." I said in a blaming voice.

"Sorry," he chuckled.

"It's okay, just don't do it again." I said with a shaky voice. My heartbeat hasn't returned to normal.

"Okay," he smiled.

"My heart hasn't returned to normal." I told him.

"Was it from what happened earlier or was it because of my presence?" he asked, amusement glinting in his eyes.

"In your dreams, Cullen." I mocked him.

"Whatever you say." He smiled.

"You know, we're actually running late for school now." I reminded him.

"Oh, shit!" he exclaimed.

"Uhmm, okay." I muttered.

He drove off to school like a maniac. And he doesn't even wear seatbelts. This is why I had to remind him several times, too many times that I lost count. We arrived in school just in time, thanks to his maniac driving.

When we got in the school property- the parking lot, he quickly shot out of his seat and ran off to my side, opening the door for me. And I just melted.

"What?" he asked me, smiling. I must have been gaping.

"Nothing." I breathed.

"Let's get you to class before you do some more gaping." He chuckled. Yep, I was gaping.

Just like yesterday, we walked hand in hand but fewer students stared in shock. _Get used to it, fat cows. _

Alice was standing by the door when we reached my first class, probably waiting for me. She gave Edward a bright smile and Edward replied with a timid smile.

The rest of English class was spent with Alice lecturing me on how to use my wardrobe properly. I just nodded and smiled at her because I don't know what the hell she was talking about.

As usual, Edward picked me up and we spent lunch together. But today was a little different because we were joined by Alice, Jasper and Emmett. Just like what Alice said, Edward is best friends with Jasper and Emmett. Jasper is the son of a rich businessman while Emmett is the son of a popular man who owns a car dealership business. Alice also told me that her mom was the top model of her time, and her dad owns the biggest Networking Company. So you bet it, they were all rich. And yet, they accepted the daughter of the Chief Police of the small town of Forks.

"So Em, are you excited for Rose's arrival?" Jasper asked him.

"Hell, I am." Emmett grinned.

I didn't get the chance to ask who Rose is because the guys started to talk about sports. And with the look on Alice's face, I knew she felt the same boredom that is covering my being.

"So, your friends are great," I told Edward as we walked to Biology, hand in hand.

"They like you, you know." He smiled crookedly.

"They do?" I asked, exasperated.

"Of course they do," He smiled some more, "who wouldn't" I think I heard him mumble.

"That's a good sign, right?" I asked him, chuckling.

"A very good one." Edward beamed.

I smiled to myself. _Edward's friend like me. What better way to make a guy like you is to make his friends love you I wonder…?_

"Uhmm, so do they like Tanya?" I couldn't help but grimace whenever her name would roll off of my tongue.

"Alice thinks she's too absorbed in herself to notice anyone. And she doesn't get Emmett's guts." He chuckled, "You know, I was even surprised when you survived the rest of lunch with Em. It's a good thing you didn't get what he's saying at some point or else you'll be puking your way out." He threw his head back in laughter.

"Oh, now I think I won't stand it to be near him." I feigned mockery.

We were laughing our heads off when we reached the Biology lab. It's a good thing Mr. Banner hasn't arrived yet. Or else we'll be signed in as late again.

The whole class seemed to stop breathing when we entered with our fingers intertwined.

_Oh c'mon. It's like it's your first time to see a couple walking hand in hand. _I rolled my eyes again. _But then again, you are Isabella Swan and the one you're holding hands with is none other than Edward freaking Cullen. _I sighed and decided to let go, but Edward wouldn't. I looked at him and he just gave me his heart melting crooked smile. Who could refuse that smile? Definitely not me.

So we walked to our table, hand in hand while the rest of the world stares. I noticed Mike Newton, looking pointedly at us. While Angela's eyes were as big as a deer's when they were caught by the headlights.

I sighed, _shouldn't they be doing something else? Like counting your seatmate's hair, or betting who has bigger eye bags. I mean, c'mon!_

Edward must've noticed my discomfort because he shrugged and let go of my hand.

_Now great. The spark that I'm getting used to is gone._

I looked at Edward and grimaced at him. Let him think of the reasons why that grimace got on my face. It's not like some bird goo fell from the sky and landed on my head. But the hell why would he know the real reason behind it? Its not like we were attached or something to have a special connection. _Remember, Bella. This is an offer he gave you and you accepted it wholeheartedly as a revenge for Tanya Denali. _

Of course I knew that. I really knew it from the start. And why wouldn't I? I was even the one who came up with it for crying out loud.


	4. TFGTHHVFS

Chapter Four

"So Bella, Are you coming this weekend?" Alice asked me as we made our way to lunch. Edward has practice so I'm spending lunch alone with Alice and Jasper.

"Uhmm…" I don't know if Edward would be mad or something if I'd say yes to something he wasn't aware or informed of.

"Oh, why do I even ask you? Of course you're coming. How stupid of me." Alice said, mostly talking to herself.

"Alice," I began, "I don't know if Edward…" I trailed off.

"Edward? What does it have to do with him?" She asked, turning to me.

"I don't know if…" I trailed off again.

"Oh c'mon. Don't worry, Edward would be there too." Alice said, as if assuring me.

"He'll be?" I asked, unsure.

I'm not sure if it is Edward's thing to come over Alice's house for the weekends.

"Of course, and we'll have a slumber party!" Alice exclaimed. Just the word 'party' could throw Alice into frenzy.

"Slumber party?" I asked Alice while raising my eyebrows. I have never been to one.

"Yeah. Is something wrong with that?" Alice suddenly turned into an angry pixie.

"Nothing," I mumbled while looking down, probably trying to shy away myself from the upcoming slumber party. And I think Alice has something in her mind…

"Oh gosh, Bella. You should try this." Alice said from the other side of the curtain, shoving another pair of lingerie inside. How many have I tried? I lost count. They were too many.

"Alice," I whined. I never wore anything like it, and now I have to wear it in a slumber party!

"No, Bella. Don't use your whining skills on me." Alice warned.

I sighed in defeat, getting the lingerie from Alice's claws.

"Alice!" I yelled.

"What?" Alice asked skeptically.

"The lingerie!" I shouted

"What's wrong with it?" Alice asked menacingly. It's a good thing I was hidden behind the curtain of the dressing room I don't know what would happen if I were face to face with Alice…

"It barely covers anything." I whispered, blushing.

And to say that it barely covers anything would be the understatement of the year. Because really, it does. And you could actually see my blush craning up my neck.

"That's the use of lingerie, Bella." Alice explained for the nth time.

"It barely covers anything?" I asked, raising an eyebrow even though she cannot see me.

"Yes." I could feel Alice nodding with a serious look on her face.

"Do I have any other choice?" I asked in defeat.

"It's that or the orange one." Alice said, probably beaming.

And she knows that I don't like the orange one.

"Fine, I'll have this." I muttered in depression.

"Yay!" Alice squealed, it was a good thing I was separated to her by a curtain.

"Alice," I whispered

"What now?" She asked in a serious voice.

"Can you get a blue version of this?" I asked, trying to find a way for me to feel some comfort while wearing it. Blue is like my comfort color.

"Sure Bella. Blue looks good on you." Alice said in a sing song voice.

I glared at the numbers in the counter while the cashier is scanning our purchases. And surprise, surprise, my very first shopping trip costs $745. 00! I almost fainted when I realized I only brought with me $200, good thing Alice was at my aid.

Even after shopping, we didn't go home yet. As much as I want to go and rest, Alice has some errands to do. With my aching feet, I dragged myself to the grocery to buy supplies for the weekend at Alice's. Turns out, her parents weren't home so she has their place all to herself. _That explains the reason behind the party. _

We got two of almost everything in the chips selection. Two of these, two of that.

I was even surprised when Alice got beers. Hey, I'm a cop's daughter.

She just raised her eyebrows at me when I tried to say a word about it.

"So, who are coming this weekend?" I asked her while she was driving to Forks.

"You, me, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Rose, probably Laurent, Irina and Kate." She said without looking at me.

"Okay," I mumbled, "by the way, who's Rose?" I asked her the question I've been dying to ask.

"Em's girlfriend." Alice stated.

"Where is she studying?" I asked again. Well, if she's in Forks High, I should have seen her at the least.

"Oh, she's in Rochester. But she'll move here. Actually, I think Emmett is already at the airport by now, waiting for her arrival." Alice said as she sped off the highway.

"How long have they been together?"

"They got together when they were like thirteen and they were inseparable since."

"How did they met?" I asked her again.

"Well, it's not my story to tell, but I should warn you, it is kind of funny." Alice smiled at me.

Alice's phone beeped when we were stuck in the traffic near Port Angeles. She looked at the number timidly before answering.

"Edward," Alice said, looking at me.

I looked at her lazily.

"Uh huh." Alice mumbled.

I stared outside lazily.

"Yeah,"

"I know," Alice laughed.

"Is he?"

"No."

"Whatever, anyways, Bella's with me." Alice chuckled.

"Calm down, I'm not doing anything to her that is against her will. Right, Bella?" Alice looked at me.

I just nodded my head.

"It's true. Oh, do you want to talk to her?" Alice asked.

She waited for his answer before handing me the phone.

"He wants to talk to you." Alice told me.

I grabbed the phone from her hand and held it to my ears.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Bella?" a velvet voice from the other line answered.

"Hey," I smiled though he cannot see me. Alice giggled beside me. I looked pointedly at her.

"So you're with Alice." Edward stated.

"Yep." I said, emphasizing 'p'.

"How was it?" he chuckled.

"Are you mocking me?" I asked him.

"Maybe," he teased.

"Whatever." I glared at something in front of me.

"So, you're coming this weekend?" he asked.

"Alice said that I should." I told Edward which earned me a slap at the leg from Alice.

"Owww." I muttered.

"Let me guess, she slapped your leg." Edward laughed.

"Shut it, Cullen." I threatened.

"Oh, baby, calm down." he feigned sweetness.

"Baby?" I laughed.

"Shut it, Swan." He laughed.

"Ooh, baby's mad." I teased.

"You bet I am." He laughed.

Alice cleared her throat beside me which made me come back to reality that I am with Alice at the moment.

"Edward, I have to go now. The pixie is waiting." I feigned to whisper the latter part.

"Oh," he muttered.

Alice held her hand for the phone; I looked at her for a second before going back to Edward.

"I'll see you later. Pixie's waiting," I laughed, "bye."

"Okay, bye. Take care." Edward said.

I handed the phone to Alice and she held it to her ear.

"Edward, sorry to keep your baby away but we have to go now. I promise to take care of her. Pinkie promise. See you later. Bye." Alice smirked.

Edward said something then Alice nodded. Then she hung up.

"Your baby said that I should take care of you and you shall not have any scratches or else, he would burn my shoes. I could not let that happen, so I'm taking very good care of you or my babies will suffer." Alice told me with a huff.

I laughed at her.

"Oh now you're laughing?" Alice glared at me.

"Sorry," I mumbled, trying to stifle my laughter.

"It's okay. I mean, I know how it feels to be in love." Alice smirked.

"Pardon?" I asked, a little bit surprised.

"What do you mean you're not in love?" Alice asked, raising her eyebrows.

"What? I never said that." I stated.

"But why did you say pardon?" Alice challenged.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"You wouldn't say pardon if it is nothing." Alice concluded.

I just sighed and looked straight ahead. If I'd continue talking, I might slip again and Edward would surely strangle me.

"Bella," Alice started. I hadn't answered her and I kept silent for the rest of the ride.

"Yes?" I asked hoarseness was evident in my voice.

"Do you love him?" Alice asked me, looking deep inside my soul.

_Do I love him? Of course not! He's my partner in this revenge. But I could not say that to Alice…_

"Yes." I answered with a small smile. I hope she would not see past my lie.

"Are you sure?" Alice quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, Alice. I am sure." I said, looking straight into her eyes.

"Good. I expect you to be better than her last girlfriend, Tanya." She spitted the name with annoyance.

"You don't like Tanya?" I asked her in shock.

"I don't and I never will." Alice stated.

_I got Alice on my side. Yay!_

"So, when did you know that what you feel is love?" Alice asked me.

_Oh no. Not good. Back off!_

"Uhmm, you know." I muttered.

_What should I say? Freak out!_

"What?" Alice smiled.

"When I looked at him," I sighed. _This is not good. _It's going to be the end of me.

Alice quirked an eyebrow at me.

"When I looked at him, I just felt like it…?" I mumbled. Alice nodded; it must be a good sign, right? Did she buy it?

"Continue, Bella." Alice encouraged me. She must have bought it.

"You know? When I looked into his eyes, I could feel the world stop, and it was… Magic just happened. Nothing I could ever feel can be compared to it. The whole world stopped, and it was just the two of us and I knew that this is right, this is the one. He is the One." I said without skipping a beat.

"Wow," Alice muttered, "That's like the greatest love you've ever felt?"

"Yes," I whispered though I actually don't know what the hell she is talking about.

"Wow, just wow." Alice said, blinking for the first time in a minute.

"Yeah," I mumbled. I hate lying to Alice even if we were not that close. I don't even know if she considers me as her friend.

"I feel just the same as you do, Bella. I'd felt that way and I will always feel like that." Alice said with a gleam in her eyes. That must be love.

"With Jasper?" I asked.

"Of course. If it's not him, then who would it be? Emmett? Ewww." Alice laughed. I laughed at myself.

_Seriously, Bella. Who do you think it would be? _

"I was making sure," I chuckled.

"Well, I don't have to. I know Jasper is my true and only love." Again, with the gleam in her eyes.

Alice is lucky. She has Jasper. I don't even know if I could ever feel like what she feels. For the first time, I envied her for feeling something that I'm not sure if I could feel it for myself. After all, who would want to love a freak?

But despite the envy I feel for her, I couldn't bring myself to push it on her because I know that it really wasn't envy. I felt pity. I pity myself. I pity myself for not being beautiful enough so that the guys in school would run after me. I feel pity for myself because I cannot have an Edward Cullen that would come after me after I broke his heart. Just like what he is doing right now. He is coming after Tanya even after she shattered him into tiny pieces. He learned to pick up himself and give his love for Tanya another go even if she doesn't deserve him one bit.

_Bella, when you love someone, you see past their flaws. They may not be perfect but their flaw is what makes them unique. This is why you love them so much. Because you know that you can never find a person as unique as he is. And you know that you could never love someone as much as you love him. _

I choked on my silence and that is when I realized I was crying. I tilted in my seat, facing the window and drew the sleeves of my jacket to my tears, drying them off.

It was a good thing Alice was focusing on the road or else I would have been bombarded with questions about the reason behind my tears. And I couldn't lie to her again.

Alice may not treat me as her friend, but I already did count her as mine.

"Bella, are you cold?" Edward asked me for the nth time this morning.

Probably worrying about the thin shirt I was wearing. As much as I wanted to go grab a sweater and cover myself up, I couldn't. Because for sure, Alice will kill me.

"I'm not cold, it's just the wind. It's too chilly." I shivered against his side.

"Bella," Edward said, concern covering his voice.

"I'm fine." I protested.

"By fine, you mean your lips should be violet?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

Instead of answering, my teeth chattered unconsciously.

"That's it." Edward huffed, pulling me into a tight embrace.

_And suddenly, there was a spark. The spark was everywhere. _

"Edward," I started. As much as I wanted to stay here in his warm embrace, I have to let go. And I don't even know why.

"Bella, don't be stubborn. You're freezing. You shouldn't have let Alice force you in that thin shirt." Edward said in a stern voice.

"I'm o-"I was cut of by my own sneezing. Followed by another. Then another.

"Don't you dare say you're not cold. I have proof. Your snot is all over my shirt." Edward laughed.

"I don't!" I protested.

We were laughing our heads off, closed in a tight embrace, when we heard a familiar clicking of heels. Tanya.

I turned to the direction of the sound while Edward looked ahead. I could feel his arms go numb. This couldn't be happening again.

"Baby," I muttered, loud enough for Tanya to hear. And I did reach my goal; Tanya looked at us, stopping on her tracks.

"Baby." I said, looking at him directly, trying to divert his attention to me.

He finally got to his senses and looked at me. Understanding gleamed in his eye.

"Baby," He almost cooed. I smiled. Victory is mine.

He then started to lower his head to level it with mine. Realization came crashing down. _Edward freaking Cullen is going to kiss me. _

He tilted his head a little to the right but I was far too frozen. My hands on his waist stayed where they were. Not moving. And there isn't a sign that they will.

_Oh golly._

I closed my eyes. Shut them off tightly.

I felt his lips touch mine. Soft, gentle lips. And they stayed where they were. Waiting for me. Then, all my nerves started to function again. I huffed in a mouthful of air then crushed his lips to mine.

_Eager to make this act work. Eager to make the pain in Edward's eyes go away and never come back. Willing him to fall for me._

But I knew that a kiss cannot make a person fall for you instantly. Just because your lips touched, he would fall hard. I knew it was a process I had to perfect. Especially when I am fighting over with Tanya Denali.

I heard heels clicking away, but Edward didn't pull away or anything. Was this kiss for real? Or was it part of the act? My breathing turned ragged and suddenly I was losing my supply of air. I have to break away from the kiss to fill my lungs with fresh air.

Goodness, Edward Cullen is the best kisser I ever knew.

"Bella," Edward started with a gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah?" my voice was throaty. He chuckled. He must have known that it was the result of his expertise.

"That was very well played." He smiled in victory. _Yep, it was a part of the act. _

"Uhmm, thanks." I mumbled, looking down. I felt ashamed for thinking that it was something out of the act.

"So, you're coming this weekend?" Edward asked as we stalked off to my first class.

"Where?" I asked blankly.

"Alice's house. Sleepover." He reminded me. Darn.

"Yeah, I think so. You?" I asked, looking at him in the eye.

"If you'd be there, you can count that I would make my presence known." Edward beamed at me.

"Okay," I muttered.

The rest of the day was spent in a blur. Edward drove me home, reminding me of the sleepover tomorrow. I nodded; I was suddenly not in the mood to talk to Edward now. Knowing that the kiss earlier was due to Tanya's appearance.

"Bella, sleepover tomorrow." Edward again reminded me.

"I know, Cullen. I'll just have to ask Charlie about it." I said bluntly.

"Okay then. I'll pick you up by noon." Edward said, smiling crookedly.

"Okay. Bye. Drive safely."

"Yup. Goodnight, Bella." Edward said as he started the engine.

"Goodnight." I mumbled as he sped off the driveway.

I quickly went inside to make Charlie his dinner. And since I was not in the mood to be around people, I kept his dinner simple. Just some pasta and bread. I didn't bother to do something special because I was in a sour mood. _Huh, my time of the month must be coming because everything just pisses me off. _

"Dad," I started as I stubbed a pile of pasta with my fork.

"Yeah?" Charlie muttered, not bothering to look up.

"There'll be a sleepover at Alice's house tomorrow," I whispered.

"Alice? Alice Brandon?" He asked in surprised.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Your friend?"

"Yes."

"So what if there would be a sleepover at her house?" Charlie asked me.

"She asked me to come over." I said, keeping my head down.

"You. At a sleepover?" Charlie asked, probably shocked.

"Okay, I get it that you're surprised and stuff…" I trailed off.

"You can go." He simply said.

"I can?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, sure."

"Really? As in I get to stay there for the whole night?" I asked, arching my eyebrows.

"Yes, Isabella. You get to stay there for the whole night." He told me patiently.

"Oh gosh! Thanks, Dad." I said, beaming at him.

"Now, now. Don't get all girly on me." he laughed.

"I'm not girly." I huffed. He just laughed at me more.

By the time I went to bed, my sour mood has lessened. Maybe due to the fact that Charlie allowed me to really attend a sleepover. But still, whenever I would remember what happened earlier, I couldn't help but have a tight feeling in my chest. Like something inside wants itself to be known.

"Dad, you're lunch is inside the refrigerator. Reheat it. Don't use metal." I reminded Charlie for the nth time.

"Okay, okay. I get it. It's not like I'm a baby who can't feed himself." Charlie assured me.

"But still…" I looked at him.

"No more of that, Bells. Go to your sleepover." He said, turning to the television.

"I have to wait for Edward." I muttered.

"Wait for whom?" Charlie asked, whipping his head to my direction.

"Edward?" I half asked him.

"Why would you?" he asked with something in his voice.

"Because we've decided to go together to Alice's house?"

"He was in with the sleepover?"

"Yes."

"You can't go, Isabella." He told me.

All color left my face.

"But you said yes!" I accused him.

"I said yes because I didn't know that he would be in it." He told me in a stern voice.

"It's not fair. You already gave me permission." I mumbled.

"I take my permission back." He smiled smugly.

"Too bad that you can't." I challenged.

"Isabella Marie Swan." He threatened.

I heard tires flew by the driveway. _Edward._

"Yes?" I asked him sweetly.

"You are not-" Charlie threatened again.

"Bye, Dad! Your lunch is in the refrigerator!" I shouted as I exited the house.

Charlie looked at me stunned but before he could say another word, I was out of the door.

I came to Edward's car, running for my life. He wasn't even aware that I was fast approaching him.

"Drive off now." I breathlessly told him as I shut the door.

"Wha-"he was cutted off when he saw Charlie busting out of the front door. Anger and irritation apparent in his eyes.

"Oh, shit!" Edward cursed, quickly starting the engine.

"Drive now!" I hissed.

In a matter of seconds, we were off of our driveway.

"What was that about?" Edward asked when we were out of my street.

"Charlie didn't know that you will be with me this whole weekend." I explained.

"He didn't know?" He asked, surprised.

"He didn't ask and I didn't tell him. It was fair enough." I stated.

"But he'll kill me!" he exclaimed.

"No worries, I won't let him touch you; not even your hair." I chuckled.

"But,"

"No more buts, Cullen." I told him.

"Bella, your father will surely kill me the moment his eyes could set on me again." Edward said in a worried voice.

"I'll protect you," I smirked at him.

"Really, Bella? Really?" he asked voice full of sarcasm.

"You know, Cullen, you could use subtle, actually." I teased him.

"I am," he stated.

"Well, practice makes perfect. But no one is perfect, so why practice?" I mocked.

"I have an exception to that saying." He grinned.

"Who?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Myself," he exclaimed.

My jaw fell; I ended up gaping at him.

"Wow, you are so full of yourself." I huffed.

"I was joking, baby." Edward stifled a laugh.

"Okay, baby. No harm done." I replied, smirking.

"Okay, so seriously talking, your father didn't know anything about the sleepover at all?" Edward asked me.

"He knows about it." I told him.

"Then why were you running for your life when I picked you up?" he asked, looking at me.

"Because I kept you out of my permission when I asked Charlie." I told him, chuckling.

"Why did you do that?" Edward asked in a surprised voice.

"Because if I told him that you'd be coming, he won't allow me." I explained.

"And you want to come?" Edward asked, daring me.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it would be my first time to attend a sleepover." I muttered from my seat.

"Ever?" Edward asked, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Ever." I confirmed.

"Well, welcome to your very first sleepover." Edward said as he pulled out of the driveway and parking in front of a massive white mansion.

"Wow," I muttered under my breath.

"Yep, wow." Edward said as he took my hand and led me to the front door.


	5. Hello, Sleepover

Chapter Five

"They're here!" a peal of bells shouted as Edward and I walked across thee receiving area.

_Whoa. The pixie has extraordinary hearing senses and who the hell has a receiving room in a house in forks? _

"What have I gotten myself into?" I muttered to myself as we came into view.

Edward chuckled beside me and led me to the coach where the others were smiling widely at us.

"Bella!" Alice greeted me enthusiastically.

"Hey, Alice." I mumbled.

Jasper just nodded at me with a small smile while Emmett grinned. Why does Alice have to shout at my ear?

"So Em, where's Rose?" Edward asked Emmett.

"She's in the restroom. Doing her hair or something." Emmett replied lazily.

I tensed when I heard clicking heels by the hallway. _Tanya. _I looked at Alice, she invited Tanya? Why would she? I thought she hated her… Why?

I didn't look at the hallway as the heels approached. For all I knew, the evil is approaching.

"Hey Eddie." A silky voice said.

_Wait, she doesn't sound like Tanya. _

"Where's…Tanya?" the silky voice continued.

I was quite shocked when she mentioned Tanya. I slowly turned my head to the direction of the silky voice and there I found a goddess.

She had a long wavy blonde hair up to her waist. Her face would have put an angel to shame and uhmm… her body; well her body was something you would not see every day. It must have been in the cover of an airbrushed fashion magazine. All in all, the woman standing there was an exquisite beauty.

I must have been gaping again because someone cleared their throat and the goddess smiled sweetly at me. Wow, she's nothing like Tanya.

"You must be Bella." She told me sweetly. I nodded my head.

"Yeah," I told her when I found my voice.

"I'm Rosalie. Emmett's girlfriend." She introduced herself.

"I'm Bella…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say next.

"My girlfriend." Edward said beside me.

I looked at him in shock. It is the first time he said that in front of a crowd.

"Yeah," I muttered when I recovered from shock.

"Sleepover time!" Alice shouted when we were left with nothing to say.

The boys groaned while Alice dragged Rosalie and me upstairs.

"Alice… Alice!" I shouted as Alice shot off the stairs.

"Yes?" she looked over her shoulder.

"Can you slow down a bit?" I asked her.

"Okay, Bella." She huffed. Rosalie giggled.

"What are you giggling about, Rose?" Alice asked, looking at Rosalie with a death glare.

"Nothing." Rosalie mumbled, stifling her giggles.

Alice continued to drag me into her room while Rosalie followed behind. I was quite blinded when someone turned the lights on and all I could see was pink. Pink is everywhere.

"Bella, could you please sit down on my makeover chair?" Alice asked as she headed to her closet.

"What?" I asked turning to Rosalie.

"Just do what she says. I bet you wouldn't want to feel her insanity." Rosalie smirked, pointing me to the pink chair facing a dresser and a mirror.

"Rose?" Alice asked from the closet.

"Yeah?" Rosalie muttered as she looked up from the magazine she was holding.

"Can you help me with these?" Alice asked her again.

I closed my eyes and tried to soothe my edgy nerves.

What will Alice do?

"Bella!" Alice giggled.

_Whoa, I must have droned off to sleep. Wait, wait! _

Something doesn't feel right. I looked at the mirror in front of me…

"Alice! What have you done to me?" I asked, shocked.

Golly, I was wearing a little make up and I didn't look bad.

"I enhanced your beauty, silly." Alice smiled.

"Beauty? What beauty?" I looked at them, smiling mischievously

"And definitely curves." Rosalie grinned.

"Edward's going to love this." Alice laughed.

"Or not." Rosalie chided.

"What?" I asked, my eyes getting larger by the minute.

I looked down and noticed the _clothes _I was wearing. Or the clothes I was wearing but actually not wearing.

They were the skimpiest of all clothes I had ever laid eyes on.

"ALICE!" I yelled.

"Bella, its not that I hate your clothes. Well, actually I do. Because you have a great body and you're hiding it under those... Ugh, I don't know what to call them... anyways, I think the clothes I got you were awesome and you look uh- mazing." Alice beamed at me.

"Uh- mazing?" I quirked an eyebrow at them.

I stood up and now I noticed how the skirt I was wearing was actually the shortest of all the skirts I've ever seen. And the top, was… pink. Don't get me wrong or anything, pink is cute when it is on Alice, but when it is on me, that's another story.

And I think pink and sexy just don't get along.

"Bella, your legs are like, five miles longer." Alice said in amusement.

I laughed at her then went to the full size mirror to see myself.

I gasped. I had never seen myself dressed up like this even if I was dressed casually. My legs, well they actually looked longer than ever. And surprise, surprise, I had a little cleavage. For the very first time, I felt like a girl.

"Alice," I whispered, absorbing my reflection.

"Yes?" she chirped from her bed.

"I love you!" I exclaimed.

Rosalie and Alice looked shocked for their eyes were as wide as a deer's when it was caught by the headlight.

"Do you like it?" Alice smiled timidly.

"Love it." I grinned.

"Told you." Rosalie smiled widely at me, "and so would Edward." She continued with a mischievous smile.

"Oh," I could feel my blush creeping up.

_Oh. _

"Rosie, look at Bella's blush, it covers everything!" Alice laughed, pointing at my exposed chest.

I looked down. _Oh no. _

"Eddie's got a prize." Rosalie sung with a smirk.

"No!" I nearly shouted.

"No?" Rosalie dared me.

"No." I said.

"I bet he'd take you-"Rosalie continued.

"Stop it!" I shouted quietly.

"Okay," Rosalie smiled an evil grin.

"Okay girls. Let's go." Alice told us.

"Where?" I asked Alice.

"Yes, Bella. We'll have our sleepover here in Alice's room and leave the boys in the living room, playing video games." Rosalie said sarcastically.

"Oh," I mumbled.

Alice and Rosalie hurried down the stairs after I fought with Alice about the heels she wanted me to wear. I won but she told me that the shoes were the only thing I can decide on, the rest is on her. I shuddered a little bit after she said that.

"Boys, let me present to you the new Bella." Alice announced as she and Rose approached the bottom of the stairs.

They were running like hell and I was slowly going down or else an accident might happen and it'll ruin Alice's little party.

I heard a quiet gasped when I came into their view. It must have been from Emmett, because it was deep and gravely.

"Where is Bella?" Emmett asked seriously.

I looked up and found Edward's eyes. They look a little bit shocked but still gorgeous.

"I'm Bella." I told Emmett, laughing a little.

"No you're not. You're a goddess." Emmett exclaimed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him, feigning hurt.

All of them laughed at us.

Alice and Rosalie left, telling me to wait while they get the chips and drinks from the pantry. Emmett and Jasper quietly followed. Asking the girls for help to fix something upstairs to which Alice and Rosalie surprisingly obliged to. That leaves me and Edward alone.

"Wow, Bella." Edward exclaimed while approaching.

"I know," I smiled.

"You look really amazing." He whispered.

"Well, thank you." I said in a small voice.

Edward led me to the couch and sat beside me.

"Wow, just wow." Edward chuckled.

"You really couldn't believe that I could look different?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Bella, you are really pretty even before. It's just that you don't enhance it. So, it's quite surprising for me now to see you dressed up and more comfortable." Edward explained.

"Okay," I smiled.

"You know what? I love your eyes." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Are you hitting on me?" I laughed.

"Probably yes." He smiled.

"Oh God," I laughed harder.

"What? You don't like me?" he asked me mockingly.

"I do, it's just that…" I trailed off, playing him.

"That?" he raised an eyebrow, urging me to continue.

"Your hair stinks." I took his easy target.

"Oh no, Bella. Mess with me but not with the hair. It's my trademark." Edward beamed.

"Trademark, is it? Then I don't think it leaves a good impression." I pressed his buttons.

"You think it's not good?" he asked me with large eyes.

"No." I laughed.

"You did not just go there." His eyes darkened with a plan.

"Yes I did." I told him in a sing song voice.

"Bella," he threatened.

"Yes Eddie? I teased him more.

"Oh, Eddie's not here. And so does the dignity of my awesome hair." He evil laughed.

"Oh my, what are you planning to do?" I laughed, hopping off the couch.

"Your worst nightmare." He said in a dark voice.

I laughed and walked around, circling the couch. Edward stayed where he was; looks like he was planning on something. I continued what I was doing, giving him time to plan my 'worst nightmare'.

"Eddie," I cooed. He did not look at my direction.

"Ooh, Eddie." I chuckled. He did not even flinch. He must've been thinking very hard.

I was actually getting tired of circling the couch, but I continued anyways.

Without a word, Edward grabbed me by the waist and pinned me to the couch below him. I looked at him in shock, not knowing what he'll do next.

"Payback time." Edward said, his eyes glinting with an evil plan. His hands caressed my waist for a while before resting on where I was very ticklish. I gasped when his plan came to my mind.

"Oh no," I muttered.

"Oh yes." He grinned.

Then he started to tickle me to death. I swear, this guy knows my ticklish side very well. I tried to fight him off but my limbs were out of energy which gives him the chance to give me my 'worst nightmare' and have him his revenge.

"Edward. I. Can't. Breathe." I laughed breathlessly.

Instantly, he stopped. I took the time to replenish my energy from all the laughing. I took deep breaths and wiped the tears that came from my eyes due to much laughing. Within time, my breathing returned to normal. Edward lay on top of me, looking at my face.

Then very slowly, he lowered his head and rested his forehead against mine. My breathing returned to it's ragged pace and my eyes widened a bit. Edward closed his eyes, skimming his nose across mine. Just as I was about to close my eyes, someone from the hallway cleared his or her throat.

"Oh my god! Get a room people!" Emmett shouted.

"Ow!" Someone must've hit him.

"Uhmm, guys let's start the party?" Alice said or rather asked.

I looked at Edward in the eye and sent him a message to move because he was quite heavy for me and I was small. He must have gotten the message because in no less than a second, he was no longer above me.

I sat up slowly, straightening my clothes, especially my very short skirt. I looked around me, in the eyes of everyone in the room. Except for the pair of green orbs. I could not look at him without blushing now. I mean, c'mon! He was about to kiss me. Or so I think.

"Should we play?" Emmett whispered to Jasper. But it wasn't quite of the usual whisper because everyone in the room heard him.

"Yes, Emmett. We shall play." Edward told him. His voice shot jolts in my nerves.

"Yes!" Emmett exclaimed like a kid on Christmas who was told that he could open the presents.

All of us laughed at him.

"Bella, who said you could laugh at me?" Emmett asked me, grinning evilly.

"What?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"I said why don't you get a room with Edward and continue your little game there?" Emmett grinned. He is evil. I blushed and looked down when he reminded me of what they saw earlier.

"Shut it." I muttered, still looking down. My face is so hot, I could feel it.

"Let's just play." Edward said. Thank god he reminded Emmett.

"What about truth or dare?" Emmett asked, I looked up at his face and saw him looking at me while wiggling his eyebrows.

"No," I almost shouted while all of them said yes.

"Why Bella?" Emmett asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because…" I trailed off. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward were looking at me.

"Because?" Emmett urged me to continue.

"I was a sucker of that game." I huffed.

"It's a fate game, Bella. If the bottle points at you, it's nobody's fault." Emmett grinned.

"Whoa, Emmett, I didn't know you could come up with that." I teased him while I still have the chance.

"Tease me now, Swan. 'Cause later you'll be begging for my mercy." He laughed.

"Okay, McCarty." I told him lazily.

"Okay, before anything else happen, I'll go get a bottle and vodka so we could start." Jasper said, standing up. It was actually the first time I heard him talk for the night.

"What's the vodka for?" I asked Alice.

"Oh, it's a double catch. When the bottle points at you, you have to drink a shot. If you lie when you chose truth, you have to take another shot. If you chose dare and you can't do it, you should also take a shot." Alice explained to me.

"So let me get this straight. Every time the bottle would point at me, I should take shot? If I chose truth and I lie, I'll take a shot and the same is for dare if I won't do the dare?" I asked for confirmation.

"Yep," Rosalie said, while the rest nodded their yes.

Jasper returned with an empty bottle and a full bottle of vodka. Oh god, this is going to be a long night.

"Bella, truth or dare?" Emmett asked, already bit slurry.

I was dizzy myself. I had taken like six shots of vodka. And that was just for every time the bottle would point at me. I could not dare to lie or turn down a dare because that means double shot.

"Dare." I muttered.

Alice and Rosalie clapped while Jasper smirked. Edward was the only one who seemed to be under control.

A while ago, Alice and Rosalie were dancing their butts off when a car passed by with Spice Girls on their radio. Of course, they asked me to come with them, but I declined; telling them something about unicorns.

"Eat a worm." Emmett laughed. Oh, he was worse than me. He took like twice of what I have. And plus two for not doing a dare and lying.

"Em, you asked me that for like five times. Give me another one!" I laughed.

"Aww…" Emmett laughed, slapping his forehead.

"Kiss Edward." Rosalie suggested while laughing.

Alice turned to Jasper and gave him a kiss. Emmett laughed while Edward chuckled.

"Not you Ali, I said Bell-a." Rosalie slurred.

"Bella will kiss Jazzy?" Alice asked in surprise.

"Not Jazzy, idiot. Edward." Rosalie laughed.

"Oh, I thought she'll kiss my Jazzy." Alice chuckled.

"He's all yours." I slurred too.

"Bella, do it." Emmett urged me, holding his head. He must have had a headache. I laughed at him before turning to Edward.

"Edward," I muttered.

"Bella, you're drunk." He told me.

"I'm not. You are." I laughed at him.

"Whatever you say." He chuckled.

"Bellie, get it on." Alice said while sitting on Jasper's lap.

"Okie dokie, Ali." I chuckled.

"Go girl!" Alice laughed.

"Edward!" Rose whined.

"What?" Edward turned to her.

"Kiss her already. I'm sleepy." Rosalie complained.

"Kiss her!" Emmett shouted.

"Just get on with it." Jasper laughed.

Edward looked at me, probably measuring if I was in control of myself. Then he sighed.

"Bella, after this, promise me you'll stop the game and sleep." Edward said sternly.

"Scout's honor." I said, raising my right hand.

"You're a scout?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," I chuckled.

"You must be a hot one." Alice laughed.

"I bet a lot of guys are buying cookies from you." Rosalie teased.

Emmett's laughter boomed.

"Just get it on!" Jasper yelled.

I scooted close to Edward, actually not caring anymore of my very short skirt. Edward slowly moved closer to me. I hopped on to his lap and straddled him.

"Kiss me." I muttered.

The rest cheered on us while our faces grew closer.

I closed my eyes when I felt his soft lips touch mine.

Edward took my bottom lip gently and carefully nibbled on it. I slid his top lip in between mine and did the same. We were like that for a few minutes. I was about to deepen the kiss when he gently pushed off my shoulder.

"Let's go to sleep." Edward looked at me in the eye.

"Okay." I can't find another word to say. It seems like my slurry state was gone after the kiss.

He helped me stand up and as I looked around, the others were also getting up and heading to different rooms.

"Where will we stay?" I asked Edward.

"Alice prepared a room for us." Edward said, inclining his head to the stairs.

"Oh," I mumbled.

"Can you walk all the way or should I carry you?" Edward chuckled.

"I think I can handle." I laughed.

The stairs seemed longer compared to when I wasn't drunk. Huh, must be the alcohol.

I lost my balance for about five times, good thing Edward was guiding me or else I would have tripped and fell down.

_Note to self: No more drinking. _

I managed to brush my teeth, wash my face and change out of the skimpy clothes I wore without Edward's guidance but it took me like half an hour. I couldn't help it, I kept on tripping over something or even on my own foot. I was clumsy by nature, and the alcohol didn't help any other way. If Charlie were here, he would have arrested me for just drinking.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward knocked on the door and asked me for the nth time.

"I'm okay." I said while I was stilling myself from another fall, holding on to the counter for support.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked through the door.

"Yes," I replied.

I straightened and tried to adjust the pajama Alice gave me since I _forgot_ the one she bought me. It was no different from the one she bought because the one I was wearing was as skimpy and as showy as the other one. But I don't have any choice, so I unwillingly obliged.

The silky shorts were the shortest of all and the top was surprisingly quite decent. No cleavage was showing. I was thankful for that.

When I walked out of the bathroom, the lights were out except for the bedside lamp. Edward was not on the bed. I looked around until I saw him by the corner, sitting on a rocking chair. He was wearing this white tight- fitting shirt with a pair of dark blue pajamas.

"Hey," I smiled at him.

"Bella, the bed is yours. I'll just sleep on the floor." He smiled.

"No, I'll be on the floor. It's the least thing I can do to thank you." I continued.

"Thank me for what?" he asked.

"For taking care of me when I was not under control." I chuckled.

"It's okay. It is my job anyway." He explained.

"No, take the bed." I urged.

"No. you're the lady, I should take the floor."

"Why don't we just share?" I asked him.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. I offered it, right?" I laughed.

"Yeah," he muttered.

"Let's go to bed then." I smiled at him. My eyes were fluttering a little.

"Why don't you go first because I have to use the bathroom?" he offered.

"Okays," I mumbled, climbing off to the bed.

I sighed as I reached the left side of the bed. As I closed my eyes, I heard the bathroom door open.

"Sleeping already?" Edward asked.

"Not yet." I mumbled.

The other side shifted with his weight as he climbed in.

He sighed and turned on his side, facing opposite me.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Hmmm?" he mumbled.

"Goodnight." I smiled, though he can't see me.

"Goodnight, Bella."

"Sweet sleep." I smiled again.

"Yeah, sweet sleep to you too." He mumbled.

I sighed and turn on my side, facing him. Without notice he turned to face me, but his eyes were closed. He was already sleeping. I took in his gorgeous face before drifting off to sleep.

After a few moments, I jolted off from sleep, something coming to my thoughts.

_Sometimes revenge isn't what you need. It might be something that is right in front of you all this while. _

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. I didn't know what that means so I took nothing of it and decided to continue my sweet slumber, yet I couldn't. I had this urge to see Edward's face. So without further thinking, I rolled over to my side and I immediately saw his angelic features.

Something seemed to click inside me, but I couldn't concentrate very well on it because there was something like a hard pounding inside my head, there, I have decided to sleep on it.


	6. A Little Confusing Change

Chapter Six

_I was walking along the thick forest alone. There was a muffled sound behind me. I stopped on my tracks. Slowly, I turn around. Not knowing what to expect, I looked for where the sound came from. As I was approaching the dark bush, something fast came out of it. A tall, brown creature took off. I was quite surprised to see my companion. But my shock was drenched off when the tall creature turned and faced me. He was a tall guy with brown skin. No, more like a russet color. His eyes were friendly, so does his smile. It was warm and open. I took a step closer to him, he smiled wider. Just as when I was about to close off the far distance, something white moved from the corner of my eyes. It was fast all the same, but something more lean and slender, for the russet guy was a bit bulky. Though I could tell that he was by my age, or probably something younger than a year or two. _

_The white figure moved a little closer to me. I jumped when he was close enough to touch my skin. I was not surprised by his closeness, but I was because the short moment our skins touched, there was this live spark. And it sent jolts all over my body. I instantly knew who it was. Edward. _

_I looked at my side and saw him smiling crookedly. Just like he knew that it melts me. I wanted to touch him; so I raised my right arm slowly and tried to find some comfort in touching him. He smiled more crookedly…_

I groaned, trying to get away from the blinding light though I still have my eyes closed. I rolled and rolled until I could no longer feel the warmth. I closed my eyes a little too tighter than before, trying to get back to sleep and continue my intriguing dream.

A miracle has happened to Forks. The sun was shining brightly. It should be a good day then.

I was drifting off when I heard a velvet-y chuckle beside me. I shut my eyes tighter, trying to prolong the sound of his chuckle. Maybe I was crazy. Why in the heck of the world would I try to prolong the sound of his chuckle? Definitely crazy me.

"Open your eyes, Bella." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Go away," I muffled through the thick blanket.

"Where to?" he chuckled.

"Arizona." I said.

"That's quite far," he laughed.

"That's why I'm asking you to go there." I chuckled.

"You don't want me?" he asked. I could here the amusement in his voice.

"No." I stifled a giggle.

"I'm hurt, baby." He said sweetly.

"Owww, baby." I cooed.

"I'm going." He stated.

I quickly shot up, forgetting about the bright sun.

"Ow." I muttered. I lay down as fast as I can.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked concern on his features.

"My head hurts." I whined.

"Must be a hangover from vodka." he told me.

"What?"

"I said you must have some hangover from the vodka." he repeated.

"Some?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Or not." He chuckled.

"How am I supposed to get home with a killer hangover like this?" I asked him, raising both hands to my head, not minding the pajama I was wearing or the first time.

"I'll take you home." Edward offered.

"What would you say to Charlie?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow for the second time.

"I'll tell him that you slept very late last night and your body's not used to it and that caused you a terrible headache." Edward laid out what is on his mind.

"You're good." I giggled.

"I know." He teased.

"Can I continue my slumber for a while?" I asked Edward before he turned and head for the door.

"Yeah, sure." He smiled at me.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"So uhmm, do you like some coffee?" he asked me with a shy smile.

"You'd make coffee for me?" I asked him, smiling at the thought.

"Of course I would." Edward grinned.

"Thanks." I mumbled

"Anytime," he smiled crookedly at me.

I couldn't get back to sleep even after when Edward went out and get some coffee. I think I was far too disturbed by the dream I had. It was actually the first real dream ever since I agreed to be Edward's fake girlfriend prior two weeks ago. I sighed and rolled on to my side. I couldn't something out of it.

What is it between me, Edward and the russet guy who seemed awfully familiar that I should put my attention to? Something was begging and screaming for my focus in that matter. But I couldn't point a finger on it. Because truthfully, I have no idea about that. Not even a tiny bit.

A soft knock brought me out of my reverie. For all I knew, I must have been staring at nothing for a couple of good minutes. I know I should be resting but I couldn't. I was really disturbed by the dream I just had. And to think, it is the first time I had Edward in my dreams since I got to know him more than the golden boy exterior.

"Come in," I softly said.

The door creaked open, and there came out a mop of bronze hair that I have been pondering on a while ago.

"Breakfast in bed?" Edward asked me as he closed the door with his foot.

He was carrying a tray full of pancakes, honey and coffee mugs. A pair for each.

My stomach grumbled unconsciously.

"Oh, you're starving." He chuckled.

"Laugh all you want, Cullen." I had the urge to poke my tongue out.

"Okay, baby." Edward smiled sweetly.

I don't know what it is with him that every time he would say baby he would smile sweetly or crookedly.

And just as so, my heart would skip a bit.

"Have they woken up?" I asked when the silence was far too long.

"I think Alice and Jasper just did a while ago. I'm not sure if Em and Rose would be by noon." Edward chuckled.

"Did they have it bad?" I asked him.

"You wouldn't want to know." He grinned.

I blushed as I realized what he was talking about. Maybe vodka isn't the only thing that could make someone have a hangover…

"Baby, you're blushing." Edward teased.

"It's hot." I defended myself and my blush.

"You mean I'm hot?" Edward raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"The nerve of some people." I laughed.

After our laughter died down, Edward left the room for me to change. I was quite unsure of what to wear, remembering Alice's rules.

"Uhmm, Edward?" I asked through the door.

"Yeah?"

"Can you ask Alice to come here?"

"Okay?"

After a few moments, I head them approaching someone knocked on the door softly. It must be Alice. I poked my head out; I was only wearing a robe with my underwear under it.

"Alice." I sighed in relief.

Edward stayed against the wall, looking over some pictures by the wall.

Alice quickly walked in and quietly shut the door.

"Let me guess. You're having a fashion crisis." Alice grinned.

"How did you know?" I asked her, probably amazed that she guessed it right.

"Hello, Bell-a. it's not like you'll talk to me after you had your fist time with Edward." Alice said in a matter of fact voice.

"Ewww. If that's what is going on in your head, I'm quite luck not to be a mind reader." I laughed.

"Bella, it's a fact. And I know you'd probably go to Rose when that happens. Because it might be some sort of icky for me to hear it from you." Alice laughed.

"Okay. So let's just talk about my 'fashion crisis'." I quickly told her, eager to change the topic.

"So, you're going home in the afternoon. This means that you have to have a comfortable ensemble." Alice said as she headed to the closet.

"Right," I quietly muttered.

I followed Alice to the closet, just for the sake of doing so.

"So, any suggestion?" Alice asked, as if daring me to say something.

"Uhmm, I want decent?" I half stated, half asked.

"Okay, let's get you decent." She smiled and professionally tracked my 'decent clothes'.

Well Alice is Alice and nothing can change that. Turns out, what is decent for me is a whole lot different to her. Her decent clothes consists of tight-fitting jeans, a body hugging shirt that shows an eyeful of cleavage, a ill- fitting sweater and a pair of killer stilettos. After reminding Alice of our deal about shoes, she discharged the stilettos to make way for a pair of doll shoes.

"Bella," Alice muttered for the nth time.

"No, Alice. I'm not changing into those killer heels even if you'll burn all of my sneakers." I told her over and over again.

She pouted again like a five year-old, matching it with the crossing of her arms and almost sitting in the corner.

"Okay, you win. But just this time." Alice huffed with an evil gleam in her eyes.

Whoa. Her threat was subtle but I saw right through it in an instant. I knew I couldn't reign over Alice in anything so I just did what I am used to do; I nodded in either agreement or defeat. Well mostly, it was defeat this time.

By noon, all of us were around the dining table, waiting for Jasper to finish the meal he prepared for us.

Alice was in the kitchen and Rosalie just woke up. Edward kept on glancing at my direction, seems like he was checking if I was okay. Every now and then, I would smile a little at him. Rosalie would look at us then and roll her eyes.

"Don't say a thing, Rose." Edward threatened.

"I'm keeping my mouth shut, Cullen." Rosalie rolled her eyes at him in a dramatic way. Then I had to stifle a laugh.

Rosalie would look at me, as if silently sending me a message and I would feel something, then I would keep my head down. we went on like this for like fifteen minutes until Alice came rushing in with a tray in her hands.

We ate k=lunch in silence. Even Emmett kept his mouth shut. A comment once in while would minutely break the silence then it would go back to the way it was. Utensils clinking against each other, Emmett's loud munching and Chinas touching each other.

When lunch was over, Rosalie volunteered to wash the dishes. Emmett quietly followed behind her to the kitchen after a few minutes.

I looked over to Edward, I saw him heading over to the grand piano. I didn't know that he can play.

"Hey," I called over to him.

He looked over his shoulder, he seemed quite surprised to see me closely behind him.

"You play?" I asked him, inclining my head to the piano.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Can I listen?" I asked him with a smile.

"Uh, sure." He grinned. He continued to walk over, then as he sat down he patted the spot next to him.

"Sit here," he smiled. I willingly obliged.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Alice and Jasper managed to sit on the loveseat without much hassle. Rosalie and Emmett were heading upstairs, probably trying to catch some sleep or … _uh, play checkers. _

"What do you wan to hear?" Edward asked, nudging my side.

"Anything from you, baby." I chuckled.

He nodded and his fingers moved on to the keyboard.

Once his fingertips touched the ivory, magic began. I believe that he was playing his own composition. He played it by the heart. No hesitations. Just passion.

I was awestruck that I didn't notice that the piece was finished and I was gaping at him like an idiot. I recomposed myself and cleared my throat softly, trying to decrease the awkward silence when he caught me gaping.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked hesitantly.

"I love it." I muttered.

Another silence passed. It must have been a little longer than before because it started to get a little chilly, due to the fact that the window is open. The cold breeze is coming in, stifling me by Edward's side.

He must have noticed because he draped an arm around me. Again, there was the live spark. And it felt more real than the other time. I held still, trying to locate where it was coming from his body. I couldn't quite sense the source. Edward sighed, getting my attention. I looked up at his face and quirked an eyebrow.

"We should get going." Edward told me.

"Oh," I mumbled.

_Oh, I forgot Charlie. I forgot that we weren't the only people in this world. _

"I'll just go say something to Jasper." Edward continued, taking off his arm and his spark off of me.

I nodded and stood up, straightening my clothes. I headed to the living room where Rosalie and Alice were.

"Uhmm, we should get going." I said as I stood awkwardly by the hallway, while the two were lazily lying on the couch staring at the nonsense the television had on.

"Okay, take care." Rosalie muttered lazily.

"See you at school. Bye. " Alice said with the same tone.

"Bye," I smiled.

I walked out of the room and to the cold breeze by the patio. Edward, Jasper and Emmett were talking by the Volvo. They were talking far too low for me to hear. Then Edward turned and saw me, gave me his crooked smile and signaled me to approach.

"Okay, we should get going." I over heard Edward say.

"Take care, drive safely." Emmett reminded him for what I guess the nth time.

"Take care of _her._" Jasper said with a threatening glance and a smile.

I wonder what that is about.

"Bella?" Edward called out.

I nodded and continued walking towards the car. Emmett already had the door opened for me. I hopped in and smiled at him, thanking him for the night.

"Bells join us next time." He grinned.

"Sure thing." I smiled, "just make sure you don't get too drunk and ask me for so many times to eat a worm." I laughed.

"Hell yes." Emmett grinned wider. Then he backed off the car.

"Bye, Jasper. Take care." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, you too." Jasper responded with a pleasant smile.

With Edward's good byes, he took off the driveway.

We were in comfortable silence for a while but I felt something missing so I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Tell me something I don't know." I smiled at him.

"Like what?" He smiled.

"About your friends." I suggested.

"_Our _friends." He corrected me with a smile. I smiled wider at the thought of that.

"So what about them that I don't know?" I asked.

"Out of the ordinary?" he chuckled.

"Maybe," I grinned.

"So, did you know that Rosalie and Tanya were once best friends?" he smiled.

_Oh great, why does it have to be about Tanya now? _

"Really?" I asked unenthusiastically.

"Yeah, really." He grinned.

"What happened?" I asked in the same tone.

"Well, Tanya thinks that Rosalie is a threat to her, so she distanced herself." Edward said.

"But you're friends with Rosalie," I wondered.

"Yeah, but Tanya's not okay with it. She even thought we were having an affair!" Edward exclaimed with a chuckle.

"Oh," I mumbled.

"She accused me of that. She knew I would never do that." He chuckled.

_She accused you, yet you still love her? _

"And it doesn't change a thing?" I asked, secretly hoping he'd say it changed a lot.

"Never," he smiled.

_I knew it even before I thought of the question. _

"Okay," I mumbled.

"Bella?" Edward called out after a few minutes passed.

"Yeah?" I mumbled, looking at him.

"Have you ever been in love?" he asked.

"Define love," I whispered.

"Well for me, love is when there is this someone who you knew all about their flaws yet you can see past through it. You take them for who they are and not for what they have. You won't try to change them a bit. Even if it hurts so badly, you still try to fight for it. That's what I feel for Tanya." Edward said in a single heartbeat.

"From your description, I think I may not have been in love." I smirked.

_Poor old me; never been in love. _

"No worries, Bella. You'll find it." He smiled.

_Well I hope you find it in me too. _

"Yeah, right. Like someone would fall for a freak like me." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"You know, if I wasn't so in love with Tanya, maybe I would." Edward said in a swift voice.

"Huh?" I asked, looking at him with a confused expression.

"Nothing," he smirked.

He pulled out to our driveway as I looked up at our window. The lights were on, which means Charlie is waiting.

"You know, I think it may not be appropriate for you to walk me to my door." I said as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"Charlie's watching. I think," I warned him.

"Oh," understanding caught his features.

"Uhmm, goodnight." I said as I turned to go out.

"Bella, wait." Edward said, catching my arm. The spark was so alive I thought it would make me explode.

"Yeah?" I muttered under my breath, turning to him.

"Goodnight," he said swiftly then gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

My skin burned. I know I was already blushing so I quickly made my way out.

As usual, I stumbled over my own foot.

Edward chuckled, I gave him a glare but he didn't seem to notice.

"Take care," he said in between chuckles.

"Yeah, you too," I mumbled.

"I'll call you later." He grinned.

With that, his tires flew off the driveway; his car quickly speeding off.

I walked lightheaded to our front door. Twisting the knob, it was open. Charlie must have seen me get out of the car. _Huh, clever chief. _

"Hey, Bells." Charlie greeted me from the recliner as soon as I walked in.

"Dad," I smirked, remembering what was in for me.

"How's the 'sleepover'?" he asked with much enthusiasm.

"Well, I slept peacefully. Thank you for minding." I grinned.

"Did you really fell asleep at all?" he asked, clearly trying to be subtle about the innuendo.

"I slept like a baby." I grinned wider.

"I bet you did." He smirked.

I sighed, focusing on something else.

"Have you had your dinner?" I asked him out of concern.

"Yeah," he muttered.

"Okay."

"How 'bout you?" he asked.

"I haven't yet. We left Alice's house before dinner." I told him.

"Okay,"

"If you need anything, I'll be at the kitchen." I said, heading over.

I walked lazily over to the kitchen, dragging my steps. I was feeling like a sloth tonight so I quickly looked for the ingredients I needed to make chicken sandwich.

While boiling the chicken, I went over to the table and sat on one of the chairs. Hugging my knees against my chest, I began to think of things I haven't thought of for a while.

_Have you ever been in love, Bella? _

Edward's question kept on ringing in my ears.

_Yes, I have been. _

I know I lied to him, but saying yes would just bring a whole round of questions I probably wouldn't want to answer.

I have been in love, or I thought I was. All I remember was, it was nothing like I ever felt before.

He was my best friend, he still is. We have known each other since forever. His dad and Charlie were like brothers. The first time I felt something like love for him was when we were in 8th grade. He asked me to come with him to the Homecoming Dance and that night, I fell in love. It was an absolute fairytale. He was my Prince Charming and I was his Cinderella. No one has ever really gotten close to me before him. He was my refuge, my savior.

But then again, like a fairytale, the magic was gone when it struck twelve. He and his Dad had to move to Hawaii because his older sister had petitioned for them. He left me with a promise that someday, he'd come and take me with him.

Ever since, I had been waiting for that day to come. But it seemed so far away. It had been too long since the last time I saw him. After all he must have forgotten everything about me. Just like everyone else.

After eating dinner, I went up to my room and changed out of the clothes I came in. I opted for a large sweatshirt and blue pajamas, i kept my hair down.

Lazily, I went over to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face.

When I came back to my room, my phone was ringing. I went over to it and immediately grabbed in a swift movement.

"Hello?" I asked, uncertain because I didn't look up at the umber before I answered the call.

"Hey," a velvet voice from the other line greeted me.

"What do you want?" I asked him with a chuckle.

"I can't sleep." He confessed.

"Poor thing," I cooed.

"Well not that much." he chuckled.

"It's all the same," I teased.

"It's not," he defended.

"Whatever you say," I grinned even though he could not see me.

"Yeah, whatever." He chuckled.

"So, since you've decided to ruin my sleeping time, what do you think should we talk about?" I asked him.

"I honestly don't know. And I don't think I did ruin your sleeping time." He countered.

"It's not like you knew what I was doing,"

"I exactly knew what you were doing."

"Oh really?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Uh huh, I knew all about it."

"Okay. so Mr. Psychic, what do you have in mind?"

"Is this some sort of a game?"

"Yes."

"Lame."

"Look who's talking."

"I know I'm hot."

"The nerve… Don't you have anything to do?" I asked again.

"Do you think that if I have anything to do I would call you?" he said, chuckling.

"I guess not, but Eddie I have to sleep. My eyes are giving up." I laughed.

"Okay, go to sleep." He surrendered.

"For real?" I asked, laughing.

"Yes, Bella. For real. Now go, before I change my mind." He laughed.

"Okay, goodnight!" I said in a swift.

"Yeah, goodnight… bye." He muttered, chuckling.

After I hung up, I prepared myself for bed, probably having the biggest smile on my face as I went to sleep.

**Hello my first AN! :) **

**Thank you for all the reviews, taralynn09, EdwardCulleniluu,Lilypad10 and Mackenzie L. :)  
**

**I would also like to thank all the readers who had Story Alerted, listed this story in your Favorite Story, Author Alert-ed me, and to those who listed me in their Favorite Author. Honestly, I can't thank you enough! :) **

**As much as I want to blabber about nonsense, i can't. I have a chapter to do. And probably a new idea for a new story ;)**

**As for your questions: **

**Yes, Edward will somehow realize that Bella is a whole lot better than Tanya. **

**Edward is NOT YET falling for Bella, but soon he will be ;)**

**I promise you guys a new chapter is one its way :) **

**Flood me with reviews, they inspire me more :D **

**See you next chapter! **


	7. Uh Oh, Someone's Got A Message

Chapter Seven

There was a faint light by the window, a whole lot different from yesterday. I lazily shot out of bed and headed to the window. Oh darn, rain will come any minute now.

I have a lot of errands today. If I won't do it now, Charlie and I would be starving by noon.

My eyes darted to where the cruiser was parked; he's gone to the station. So I would be the only one starving. That's just cool.

Before doing anything, I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I sighed as I saw my reflection.

_A lot has changed about me within four weeks. I gained friends, I found confidence, I found a partner in crime within Edward, and I've nearly gotten rid of the jerks in my life. Yet something seemed to be missing. _

I finished whatever I was doing and went back to my room. Slowly, I peeled off my bed and threw the sheets by the hamper. I'll take care of that sooner or later.

I lazily went downstairs with a copy of Wuthering Heights in hand.

The pages of the book were dog-eared due to the fact that I was reading it over and over again. I just couldn't help myself. It has something that seemed so real in my life.

By noon, I made myself yet another simple meal. I don't have it in me to make something special whenever I'm alone. I just don't feel like it.

By the afternoon, I was pretty much staring at nothing in front me. I had done all the chores and errands that I had to do. I had already taken a bath and I even washed my truck. I was dressed for the night. Sweatshirt and sweats. I had been expecting it to be a chilly night because it had rained earlier.

While I was watching a stupid comedy sitcom, Charlie called, informing me that there had been an emergency at the station and I would be having the house all to myself. I wanted to call Angela so I wouldn't be alone but before I could dial her number, it came to me that she might be with Ben Chenney and I wouldn't want to bother them. So I have decided to stay up all night alone because Charlie said he'd probably be home tomorrow afternoon. Which means I'd die here alone and cold.

All I need is a…

_Knock, knock. _

I made a slight jump. I didn't know I'd be expecting a visitor tonight. I stared at the door for quite some time. Actually, I was trying to see if I'd heard it right, if there had been a knock on the door.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

By the third knock, it was confirmed that someone was by the door. But the question is, who is it?

I haven't called Angela, I was sure of that. Would it be Alice? Another makeover? No!

Jasper? What for? Emmett? Would he make me pay for getting him drunk? I wasn't my fault! Rosalie? Had she forgotten to tease me about something? Edward? No, it's impossible. Charlie? Maybe his deputy came and he has decided to spend the night with me.

I was slowly approaching the door; Charlie seemed impatient because he kept on knocking and pounding slightly. I was about to give him a snarky remark when I opened the door but I was shocked to see who it was.

_Maybe sometimes I have to expect the unexpected. _

Edward stood at my door, smiling and all with wet hair. Huh, it must be raining. I didn't even noticed because I was surprisingly far too engrossed in the bad sitcom that I was watching.

"Uhmm, Bella, aren't you going to invite me inside?" Edward asked, chuckling.

"Oh, yeah. Come in." I breathed, shaking my head a little bit to remove the daze.

"Finally," he chuckled.

"Have you been out there too long?" I asked, looking at him.

"Like forever, I thought no one was in but I heard the television so I assumed you were watching. I knocked thrice, still nothing. So you must be far to absorbed." He grinned.

"I wasn't absorbed. I was just making sure that someone was really knocking." I defended myself.

"Okay, whatever you say." He smiled.

"Before I forget, what brings you here?" I asked him, smiling.

"You don't want me here?" he asked, feigning hurt.

"It's not that. I was just wondering what brings you here because obviously it had to be something important or else you wouldn't bother to drive here." I shrugged.

"You have a point. So, I'm here because Emmett wants to have some video game marathon at my house and since Esme and Carlisle are out of town for the night, you might want to come." He smiled shyly.

"So, you mean you think I don't want to come if your parents are there?" I quirked an eyebrow, daring him to say something.

"No, I just thought you'd be uncomfortable." He shuddered.

"Okay, I see you." I grinned.

"Good," he smiled.

"So, should I come there like this?" I asked, looking down at my attire.

"Unless you want Alice to kill you." he chuckled.

"We don't want that, don't we?" I laughed.

"I'll wait here as you change." He smiled while walking towards the couch.

"Feel at home," I told him.

"I'd likely be." He grinned.

I hastily ran to my room and closed the door. I went over to my closet, looking for something Alice would approve of. It's a game night, right? Maybe she would forgive me if I'd wear something comfortable. It wouldn't kill her, I hope so.

I opted for a pair of nice skinny jeans with a blue cotton top with long sleeves covering my arms up to my elbows. My shoes were simple and flat. Something friendly for a clumsy girl like me.

As what Edward had said, he waited for me by the couch, staring at the television screen, like he was trying to understand what was on.

"Thank god you came down." he sighed and chuckled.

"Why?" I smiled.

"I couldn't understand what was on the screen." He confessed.

"You could just have switched to another channel." I told him

"I thought you liked this one." He teased.

"Shut up,"

"Ooh, Baby's mad." Edward teased.

"Don't you have a video game marathon to attend to?" I asked him, quirking an eyebrow.

"We have one." He smirked.

"Then, we'd better go or else Emmett would be barging in my house demanding for you." I chuckled.

"Yeah, right." He muttered.

I swear I would drag him all across the hallway if he would not move a muscle to move out. Thank God he did thought of moving, or else my life would be full of another burden by dragging this tall guy out.

"Until what time are we supposed to stay at your house?" I asked him while making my way towards the Volvo.

"It's already past seven so I think Emmett would be full by 1 a.m." he said in a monotone. It was if the most natural thing in the world.

"Past one in the morning? Are you guys insane?" I asked him in a shocked tone , because I really was shocked.

"It is normal for us. If you're a first timer, you would probably react exactly as the way you did." He chuckled.

"Funny," I retorted.

Edward was walking side by side with me on the way to his Volvo. Then suddenly, he was opening the car door for me. _Thoughtful. _This is what Tanya got rid of? I couldn't possibly believe her humor. What does she want then? Edward is perfect, just the way he is.

The ride was the exact opposite of silent. We were teasing each other all the way, even saying some bad puns to each other. Much after that, we both ended up laughing our butts off.

When we arrived at his house, I was awestruck. It was a white mansion with a very large lawn. For sure I was staring in awe when Edward helped me out of my seat.

"Bella, you might step on your jaw." Edward chuckled.

"Seriously, you think that's funny?" I feigned to glare at him with amusement shining in my eyes.

_Tanya doesn't know what she is missing on. _

"You know, I think we should act faster to get back Tanya," Edward blurted out of the blue.

"Okay," I whispered, not knowing what else to say.

_Great way to ruin my night, Edward. _

"I need her so much right now, like she was my air to breathe. I wish she would see how I'd changed." Edward whispered in pain.

I had never seen him anything like that. Like he was crushed by a large boulder that fell right on him. Gone was the confident Edward. In its place took this crushed guy who was broken by the one he loves.

_Sometimes too much love can just kill you. _

"Edward," I whispered.

"Yeah?" he looked at me, like I took him out of something that might be crushing his heart.

"You know, sometimes when people decide to leave you for good, you just have to let them. No matter how much you don't want them to. There are some things that are far beyond our control. Even if you have the strength to fight for them, you just have to accept the harsh truth that the people you can't live without are those who can live without you." I told him what had been running in my head for days now. I don't know why I did, but I didn't regret saying it.

"Bella, they did not leave for good. They left so that you can be a better version of yourself and so that when love would find its way back to her heart, she will fall for the better version of me." Edward said confidently.

"You really love her, don't you?" I asked with a small fake smile.

"With all of my being." He muttered.

This moment, I felt like it was the first time I had seen the real Edward. All this time, he had been hiding himself behind this perfect boy persona. Inside, he was this guy who had completely fallen in love with a girl who may or may not love him back. He was to try everything to win her back. Even though the possibility of it is so little because the girl herself isn't sure of what she really feels.

Edward was the one who would be willing to wait for her even if it would take him a long time.

We were standing in the middle of their lawn, looking at each other like we were the only person who understands the other's feeling.

We may be two different people, one was known as someone who is perfect, and unfortunately, the latter was known as a freak. But if together, we could work as one team.

The intensity of our stares could have been longer if it weren't for the sprinklers who ruined the moment.

We had no choice but to run inside the house because the mansion's sprinklers were going like crazy. Half across the latter part of the lawn, we were drenched like kittens on a cold stormy night.

"Sorry," Edward chuckled.

"Oh c'mon, its not like you were the one who had set up the sprinklers." I laughed.

Then his face looked embarrassed, at that moment, I exactly knew what was on his mind.

"Oh my gosh, you did it!" I exclaimed, taking in my wet appearance.

"I didn't know how to… Esme said to just turn something on but I got so into it that I actually turned everything on." Edward said, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"It's okay, just make sure you do the right thing next time." I laughed.

"I don't think there won't be a next time if Esme would learn that I showered our guest with our sprinklers." He chuckled.

"I really hope that she won't trust you again with such," I grinned.

I shook my head off, trying to get some of the water from my hair; Edward chuckled and grabbed my hand before leading me to the interior of the house.

"Wow," I mumbled under my breath.

The interior of the house was so much better than the exterior. It was so light and open. It seemed to have several rooms but it was like the dividers were brought down.

"Bella, we should go if you wish to get out of your wet clothes." Edward chuckled, looking at me.

"Oh right." I smiled.

Edward led me to the flight of stairs. I gave him a puzzled look, not having a clue on what he was thinking.

Edward led mo to another flight of stairs which led us to the third floor of the house. I had never been to his house before and now, he's taking me nowhere I knew.

Finally, I gathered my thoughts and asked him the one that I am dying to hear.

"Where are we going?" I looked up at his face.

"To my room." Edward said.

"Why?"

"Do you want to change out of your wet clothes or not?" Edward asked, smirking.

"Oh, of course." I muttered, remembering my wet clothes.

"Good. I thought I was going to make you," he chuckled.

"Wait, you have women's clothes?" I asked him in surprise.

"God, no." He chuckled.

"Then…" I trailed off.

"I'll borrow you a dress shirt." He told me.

"Oh," I mumbled.

"Let's go." Edward tugged on my hand and led me to the farthest door of the hallway. It must be his room.

I was right, it was. His room was in proper order. No posters, clothes on floors, books thrown everywhere; a whole lot different from a teenage boy's room as I have seen in movies.

"You're neat," I mumbled.

Edward laughed.

"What?" I asked, looking at him. Seems like I'm missing a joke.

"Nothing," he smiled.

"Okay,"

"Feel comfortable." He told me as he let go of my hand and went to his dresser.

I walked over to his collection of books that was held by a shelf. I fingered its spines. Huh, classics. I never knew Edward liked to read classic books.

"Here,"

I jumped at the sound of his voice behind me. I thought he was still by his dresser.

"Sorry," he smiled timidly.

"It's okay, just don't surprise me again." I smiled back.

He handed me a light blue dress shirt and boxer shorts. Edward stepped out of the room and left me to change. From the way I dressed, I looked like I spent the night here with no clothes with me.

"Are you ready? Emmett would be here in a few minutes." Edward said through the door.

I timidly opened the door and stepped out. I looked at his face, it was different before he went out as I change. Something seemed off but I shrugged at it; we'll talk about it later.

The rest of the night was spent in silence, probably due to the fact that I have no interest in video games and stuff. Alice was the only one who supplied the chatter. Rose was not in the mood. Jasper and Emmett were into the video game. Edward was quite not himself. I wonder why. Was it because of the Tanya talk earlier?

By eleven, I excused myself and went to get my already dry clothes and change into them. I didn't notice Alice quietly followed me but she made her presence known just after a few minutes.

"Bella, is something wrong?" Alice asked me as I grabbed my clothes.

"No," I whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know,"

"Edward seemed a little off."

"I know,"

"You can work this out." Alice encouraged.

"I hope I can," I sighed a deep one. I don't know if I could.

"Bella, what's with the clothes?" Alice asked, like trying to lighten the mood. She was actually the first one to question my state of clothing.

"Well, we were standing in the middle of the Cullen lawn and getting into the moment when the sprinklers went off. Edward did something wrong with the control so it flew off and got us wet." I smiled. It was the first time I smiled since I noticed something different with Edward.

When Alice and I resumed downstairs, not much has changed. Rosalie still looked as bored as hell, the guys still into the game.

"I think I should get going," I whispered. The guys gave me a nod; Rosalie looked up at me and smiled like she was trying to say, 'you're lucky you could go home. And me, I'm stuck here.' I chuckled lightly, ignoring her fierce glance. Edward looked at me, trying to read my face before standing up and grabbing his keys.

"Guys, I'll take Bella home." Edward told Emmett and Jasper. Both nodded at him, far too engrossed in the game.

"You don't have to…" I whispered.

"It's okay," he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

We walked quietly to his car, silence enveloping us, almost taking over.

Half of the ride was silent, that was until he spoke for the first time since I came out of his room.

"Tanya texted me earlier." He muttered.

I knew it had been Tanya. What should I expect?

"What did she say?" I managed to whisper, but inside, something was taking over me.

"She said she wanted to talk," he continued.

"Okay," I whispered, looking out the window.

"Is it okay?"

"Of course it is, who am I to tell you what to do?" I asked, looking at him. my voice got a little higher.

"It's just that I respect you that's why I asked for your opinion." His voice got a little rough.

"Who would want to hear the opinion of a fake girlfriend?" I shot back.

"I shouldn't have asked you then." He hissed.

I kept my mouth shut after he said that. Wow, he was so blinded by Tanya to even notice how others would feel. _Cow. _

I didn't wait for him until he finished parking, I quickly shot out of his Volvo and ran to the front door. Luckily I got the key inside my pocket and shoved it against the knob. Once the door was open, I got in and closed the door. I didn't even bother to look on his face. Really, the nerve of some people.

I hastily went to my room, actually not knowing what I was planning to do. I want something to distract myself so as I got to my room, I ran over to the box where I kept my collection of CD's. I chose the one that was the loudest that could drown my thoughts.

I shoved it inside the CD Player and put the ear plugs. After some moment, the loud music started. I turned the volume so high that it hurt my ears. But who the hell cares?

After all, I am just a fake girlfriend. Stupid girl who thought that a guy as blind as him could fall for me. Stupid, stupid girl.

By some time, I looked at my wall clock. It was past midnight. This means I was lying here listening to loud music for almost four hours. Wow, time flies so fast.

Without another thought, I slowly lifted myself off of the bed, put the plugs out and grabbed my toiletries as I headed to the bathroom to wash myself.

As I got back to my room, my phone was beeping. _Huh, must be Edward. _

I rolled my eyes and without looking at the caller, took off my battery and let the phone die. I know I'm evil but he started it and I won't melt just by a phone call.

I went to bed that night with some kind of a heavy heart. I had never felt this way since… _that time. _As a result, I can't sleep so probably rolled on and on to either side until I found out that nothing changes. My emotions were crossed and my mind was not in the proper condition as sleep took its toll on me.

**Thanks for the reviews, guys. It means so much. See you next chapter. **

**Reviews inspire me to write so please review. Voice out your opinions :) I'd take them not like the way Edward did ;)  
**


	8. We Break Up, We Make Up

Chapter Eight

The next morning, I went to school without recharging my phone. I was in a bad mood due to last night's events. Even Charlie noticed it.

"What's up, Bella?" he asked as he looked up at me form his papers.

"Bad mood," I huffed, crossing my arms and glaring at the bowl of cereal in front of me.

"You had a fight with Edward?" Charlie mocked me.

"Shut it, Chief." I snapped at him.

"Whoa, scary." Charlie chuckled, raising his hands in surrender.

"Mind your own business." I told him with a glare.

"Okay, kiddo." He grinned.

After what felt like years, I had a ride with Charlie to school again. the last one I had with him seemed too long.

I suddenly felt lazy as we reached school property. The same as before Edward came; he dropped me off by the entrance, telling me to wait for him after classes at the same spot. As usual, I would nod at him and make my way. Today was no different. I felt like I came back to my life when I was a nobody. No friends, no image, no opinion, nobody. For a second I was wrong when I saw a group of girls which includes Lauren Mallory and her group of blonde bimbos were approaching me. They snickered at me, which they never did when I was with Edward. I was pretty much sure now that they didn't react to impress Edward with the thought that they were 'nice' girls.

The morning classes that I had passed in a blur except for Literature when I had to sit beside Alice right before lunch. She had bombarded me with questions. Turns out, Edward had been in a more sour mood when he had returned after he' taken me home.

"Bella, what's wrong with you, guys?" Alice asked me for the nth time.

_Might as well get through with it. _

"Alice," I started, facing her, "we _fell _apart." I sighed.

"No, that can't be. I won't let it happen." Alice said stubbornly.

"Alice, it already had." I told her.

"It's not yet the end. We can fix it." She smiled.

"We? No, no, no. Don't get yourself in it." I told her with a serious face.

"Too bad, Bell-a. I already had a plan." She smiled evilly.

Just as then, the bell rang for lunch.

Alice dragged me to the cafeteria while all the other students were staring in awe. _Who knew a small girl like her could drag someone bigger? _

"Alice," I whispered.

She kept on dragging.

"ALICE!" I shouted.

Finally, she stopped on her tracks.

I sighed and freed my wrists from her prying hands.

"I can actually walk, you know." I huffed at her.

"Then move faster." Alice told me coldly.

_She's taking this seriously._

I collected myself and straightened my clothes and hair as we continued our walk to the cafeteria. As we entered, I quickly recognized the mop of bronze hair. I tried no to look but something inside me was merging so I risked a glance and fair enough, he was talking to Tanya.

My eyes fell downwards at the sight of them. I almost felt stupid when I thought of getting revenge at her. Who am I after all for Edward to fall with?

I shifted from where I stood and took my glance off of the floor. I didn't notice Alice was standing in front of me, waving her hands by my eyes.

"Bella, hello? Bella?" Alice continued her weird waving of hand.

Ii broke out of my reverie and snapped my eyes to her.

"I thought you'd pass on me." Alice sighed.

"I won't." I whispered.

"What's wrong?" She asked me again.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"Don't use that shit on me." Alice huffed.

Without thinking, I slightly inclined my head to Edward and _that Cow's_ direction. Alice subtly followed me with her eyes.

"Oh, shit. The bitch is talking to him and you're just standing here?" Alice asked, exasperated.

"It's not like there's something I can do about it." I whispered.

"Seriously, Bella? You'll let that bitch take over Edward?" Alice raised an eyebrow at me.

_Would I? _

"No." I smiled.

"Let's go then," Alice sang.

Alice again half- dragged me across the cafeteria to Edward's direction.

Neither seemed to notice us so Alice cleared her throat.

Tanya's eyes got wider. Edward's back stiffened.

"Edward," Alice sang.

"Oh my gosh, is that the freak?" Tanya asked in a fake voice, looking at me. I smiled evilly at her.

"Edward, I believe you're with the wrong girl." Alice said, looking pointedly at Tanya.

"Alice, we're just talking." Edward defended, facing us.

His eyes had this different gleam in them.

I had never seen it in him before.

_Maybe it was because of Tanya. Could I take his happiness away? _

_But what about my revenge? I worked hard on it, spent almost four weeks on it and it goes to nothing? I have waited for it too long and it would end just like this? It can't be!_

I may have been being selfish but Tanya already had everything and now she wanted what she left and I had.

"I believe Alice is right." I told Tanya with a sly smile.

"Bitch." Tanya snapped at me.

"You are one." I snapped back.

Tanya stood up, anger obvious in her features. She looked at Edward then at me. Then she gave me an evil grin. She turned around and started her flirty walk but stopped and gave me another glance.

"Isabella, just so you know. You may have dressed well, but a freak will always be a freak." She grinned evilly before continuing to walk.

"Bitch." Alice muttered.

Edward just looked on, not saying a word. This must be his new hobby.

And suddenly, I had no interest in eating. And all of it is due to that fat cow.

Neither of us tried to start a conversation. But every now and then, Edward would give me a glance and I would just shrug it away.

After lunch, Edward and I walked silently to Bio. None of us bothered to crash the silence.

My afternoon classes were a blur, most of it spent without me even knowing. I had been out of myself for hours now.

By the time the bell rang for dismissal, I was walking across the lot to my spot where Charlie would pick my up.

I was walking with my head down so I didn't notice earlier that someone was walking behind me. once I noticed, I slowed my pace and listened to the footsteps. It was all too quiet. I kept my slow pace until a hand stopped me from my wrist.

I looked at who it was in a daze. Once my eyes met a pair of green orbs, my erratic heart slowly returned to its normal beat.

"What?" I whispered.

"Get on a ride with me." he told me in a monotone.

"Charlie's—"

"I'll tell him." he cut me off.

"Okay," I mumbled.

Edward quickly started the engine and flew off the school's property as soon as we got in. I stayed silent. After a few moments, he skidded to a stop. My chest had met my spine due to the ferocity.

"Edward-"

"Tanya wants to start." He again cutted me off.

"That's…" I trailed off.

_Stupid? Crazy? Idiotic? _

"Great," I whispered.

"It won't be." Edward stated coldly.

"Why?" I asked him a low voice.

"You really have to ask?" he almost shouted.

"Oh, how come it's my fault?" I shot at him.

"If you'd just let us talk for a while there, we would have gotten together." Edward exclaimed.

"It was not my fault that you were always looking out for her. You know that she doesn't love you, right? You just keep on lying to yourself even it hurts too much now. Can't you see that she's just playing you?" I shouted at his face.

"Get out." He hissed at me.

Without a thought, I hopped out of his stupid car, away from his stupid face.

I took all my pride and looked around where I was. It came to me that I have no clue on where in the hell of the world I am standing. Crap.

Edward's engine started and his car sped off the road, his tires almost flying. Can't he drive a little slower? Can't he see that it's almost raining?

_Darn it! It's raining! Why am I even thinking about him when he'd left me here? _

Without thinking, I started to walk towards the direction Edward went. _It must be the right direction, right? _

With the rain falling heavy over my head, I walked about a mile until I saw a glimpse of our house. I walked faster and faster until I realized I was running.

As I reached our front door, it was till locked; which means Charlie hadn't been home yet.

I was shivering, from the rain so I quickly grabbed the thick blanket Charlie used to use whenever the weather would get uncomfortably chilly. I didn't mind the smell it had; I was cold for crying out loud.

I walked to the kitchen slightly less cold. I turned on the stove and boiled some water for hot chocolate.

My thoughts raced to Edward. Why did he send me away just like that? It's like we didn't share anything; like I didn't matter to him, even just a little bit.

_Maybe you don't. _My inner mind said.

_Of course I don't. _ _Who am I after all? Just a stupid, pathetic, fake girlfriend. _My subconscious butted in.

_You couldn't fight with Tanya. You know that. But hey, if you want to fight remember, there are fights wherein either you choose to fight or surrender, the result will never change. _My inner mind countered.

"Shut it," I muttered to myself.

Darn it, I am crazy. I am talking to myself. I am confused as hell. And yet, I am thinking of him. What has this boy got that I can't get off of me?

I shrugged off the thought quickly, my head getting a little dizzy. I almost fell, good thing the counter was there for support.

I went carefully on the sofa, the thick blanket still draped around me. I was still shivering like crazy. Oh, right. I haven't changed out of my clothes yet.

By the time the water was at its boiling point, I was too dizzy to get up. I slowly approached the kitchen, all the way trying to balance myself. When I had turned it off, I went to my room to finally get out of my drenched clothes.

By the time dinner came, I was too high with fever. My head was spinning, my throat was aching, my nose was not producing enough air. In short, I was very sick. And it is because of Edward. Damn him to the pits of hell. Yet, a part of me couldn't find the urge to hate him. It was something… I really don't know.

When I woke up, something slightly drenched was almost covering half of my face. I rolled over to my side without a thought.

_Whoa, I must have fallen off of the couch if I … _

I opened my eyes and I wasn't lying on the couch, instead I was in my room, on my bed and in between my blankets.

It wasn't as dark outside as it was yesterday. My hand flew to my neck, and true to my suspicions, I am sick. And heck, it is a school day. Charlie must have sensed that I would be all stubborn and still go to school, so when I looked at my right, there was this note that was written by this person who has a very familiar scribble.

_Bella, _it said.

_I know what you are thinking and I am telling you, no. I got your car keys and something rectangle from your truck, just in case. Take care. I'll be home by seven. _

My so called dad got something rectangle from my truck? Great, just great. I stared off the ceiling with a sigh. I did not have the courage to lift my head even just a little tiny teensy bit because I knew I'd have a terrible headache due to the hours I had been lying on my bed without even knowing. And a headache isn't going to help now. I shut my eyes as tight as it could, wishing sleep could get me. But I can't go back to slumber, my mind had been too active for long.

By the time I thought it was noon, I tried to sit up very slowly. So slow that I might take a century before I got my back full against the head board. After a few minutes, I threw my legs on the side of the bed in a very delicate way, like they were made out of crepe paper. Once my feet hit the floor, I stood up with care, trying to regain my balance since I had been lying for almost 12 hours.

By noon, I was staring again at the nonsense in front of me. I was so bored that I had already done all the chores at home that didn't require much energy. My phone suddenly vibrated from the side table. Someone was calling. I picked it up, though I am not expecting a call, thinking it was Charlie.

"Bella! Why weren't you at school?" a voice shouted from the end of the line.

"Uhm, I was sick?" I told whoever it was.

"I was so worried about you!" the person exclaimed.

"Okay," I mumbled, I still didn't know who it was.

"When will you come back?" the voice asked expectantly.

"Well, I don't know who this is…" I trailed.

"It's me, silly! Who do you think? Tanya?" the other person at the end of the line sneered at the name. Well, at least I wasn't the only one who hates her.

"Alice?" I asked in a surprised voice.

I actually didn't notice that it was Alice. I was sick and… I can't figure out her voice over the line.

"Yes, Bella. It's me. Alice Brandon." Alice huffed in annoyance.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know it was you." I apologized.

"It's okay. It's not like it is a big deal." Alice chuckled.

"Okay, so Alice, what makes you call?" I asked her.

"Nothing, I was just worried that you were nowhere to be seen and no human being has seen you." she chuckled.

"Again Alice, I was sick." I told her.

"I knew that." She said.

"Then why…" I trailed off.

"Just saying, Bella." Alice sighed.

"Okay, Alice-"

"Shit. Bella, I have to go. Hey people can visit you, right?" Alice cut me off.

"Uhmm, yeah? I think so." I muttered.

"Good then. Oh gosh, _TTYL_." Alice said in a rush.

"Bye," I whispered as I heard the stupid dial tone. What in the heck of the world is TTYL? And if Alice would come over, she could just say that she's coming over, not use the word _people. _Gosh, this girl is literally driving me crazy.

By the time the clock's hand stroke four, I sat on the couch in my waiting position. By waiting position I meant that I was sitting in front of the television, staring at the nonsense playing at the moment. My legs were tucked under me and my chin was resting against a pillow I held close to me.

My heart jumped a little when the doorbell rang. Assuming it was Alice, I hurriedly went to get the door, of course while trying so hard not to stumble my way there.

My hopes came crashing down when my eyes met a pair of green orbs. What. The. Hell.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked the first question that popped into my mind.

"So, uhmm, you see…" Edward _freaking _Cullen stuttered by my door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him again, but now it comes with a glare.

"Well…" he trailed off.

"Alice sent you here!" I exclaimed as realization came to me.

So that's why she asked if _people _can see me… what a vile pixie!

"Uhmm, yeah." Edward whispered, looking down.

"Why in the hell did she asked you?" I asked, mostly to myself.

"Bella," Edward started.

I looked at him with an irritated expression on my face.

"I'm sorry." He said, looking down again.

Irritation got the best of me.

"Well you know, Cullen. Most people who apologize would actually look into the eyes of the ones they were saying sorry to." I told him with a huff.

His green eyes snapped to mine and made this connection.

I quickly drifted my sight off of him so I can't be under his spell or whatever it is.

He cleared his throat, when he has caught my attention, he held my gaze for a moment before speaking.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He said again, this time looking directly into my eyes.

"What for?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For yelling at you," he muttered.

"And for making me walk in the rain." I added.

"Yeah, and for making you sick." He smiled shyly.

"Don't smile at me, I haven't forgiven you." I snapped at him. Quickly, his smile faded.

"Oh, sorry." He muttered.

I broke the stares and turned to the door. I was about to close it when he stopped the door from closing by putting himself between the door and the frame.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked.

"No." I snapped.

"Bella, c'mon! I'm shivering." He complained.

"Might as well you experience it for once." I told him, squishing him a little more.

"Shit! Ow!" he exclaimed.

"Language, Cullen." I told him with a smirk.

"Bella, please?" he pleaded.

"No." was my quick answer.

"Tanya left me with nothing, I really love her…" he started.

"Here we go again. Tanya, Tanya, Tanya. Can't you for one moment forget about her?" I almost shouted.

"It's not like I could just close my eyes and in a snap I would forget everything that was once mine. It's never going to be like that, Bella." Edward told me in a silent voice.

"Edward, can't you just see the reality?" I asked in an exasperated voice.

"No," he shook his head.

"Seriously? You're going blind over that cow that doesn't even care or know that you still exist?" I again almost shouted.

"It's not like that." Edward defended.

"It's exactly like that." I shot at him.

"No." He told me.

"Yes." I argued.

"No." he told me.

"Yes, Edward and you knew it." I finished him off.

"Time changes, you know? And so does people." Edward said.

"But Tanya wouldn't. And you of all people know it." I shrugged.

"Okay. You win." Edward chuckled, holding up his hands in surrender.

"I know." I smiled smugly.

"But that's why we're here." He grinned.

"_We?_ Oh no, Cullen. Do it yourself." I squirmed out of his gaze.

"Come on, Bella." Edward pleaded.

"No," I told him with a smirk.

"Please?" Edward asked, this time with those puppy's eyes.

"No." I wasn't budging.

"Bella, please? Please?" he gave me those eyes again.

"No." I told him firmly.

"Please?" he knelt in front of me.

"Okay, fine." I surrendered.

"Yes!" Edward exclaimed, jumping up and down while grabbing me for a bear hug.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped; I was utterly surprised because I didn't see this one coming.

Edward continued doing his little routine.

"Edward, stop!" I shouted as I took my new supply of air.

"Oh, sorry." Edward mumbled when he had finally let go.

"I have a condition." I told him firmly, staring directly into his eyes.

"Yes?" he quirked an eyebrow playfully.

"Never let me walk in the rain again, or else I'll use one of Charlie's gun on you." I told him in a serious tone but my lips were twitching.

"Yes, ma'am." Edward made this soldier salute, well, he was playing along.

"Good." I grinned.

We ended up grinning at each other like two goofs without a care in the world. But hey, who could blame me? I think everyone would appreciate it if the school's golden boy will offer you friendship.

**First of all , I am very sorry for the late update. It's just that I was so busy in school that I no longer have time to do other stuffs. **

**I will now tell you in advance that I cannot update in the next few days because of the exams coming up. But you can have me all Christmas Break :) **

**Reviews are much appreciated. Thank you.  
**


	9. A Special Guest

Chapter Nine

Charlie said I could go back to school so by Thursday, I was back. Edward picked me up like any usual day and Charlie; well he is Charlie so he pouted when he saw the Volvo making its way to our driveway.

"Dad, I have to go." I told him as I grabbed my bag.

"Oh, should we?" Charlie _innocently _peeked up from his paper.

"Dad, _Edward is here." _I stated the obvious.

"Oh, he is?" Charlie asked, acting all oblivious.

"Seriously, Dad. I have to go." I told him.

"Whatever." He muttered.

I huffed and continued to gather my stuff before heading to the door.

"Take care, Bells." Charlie said from the table.

"Yeah, Dad. Bye." I waved at him.

I was surprised when I opened the door. Edward _freaking_ Cullen was casually leaning over our small patio, absentmindedly touching his bronze mop.

"Hey," he greeted me with that crooked smile.

Oh god, I think I'm feeling hot.

"Hi," I said timidly when I had gathered back my brain.

"Shall we?" Edward smiled.

"Yes," I smiled back.

Edward led me to his car and I swear, I could have had my jaw lying on the ground when he opened the door for me.

_Again, what made Tanya leave this great guy? _

"Uhmm, Bella?" Edward lightly chuckled.

"Yeah?" I shook my head a little, trying to doze off the daze.

"You were…" he trailed off with a smile.

I looked at him with curiosity.

"Nothing." He smiled.

I quickly got in and he closed the door gently. Edward gracefully made his to the other side. I was far too amazed in his graceful lithe that I didn't notice when he started the engine.

The smile I had all throughout the ride faded when we reached school property. And the main factor is that I saw Tanya's car ahead. _Cow. _

I didn't notice it when Edward parked next to a yellow Porsche. It was Alice's. Of course I knew it was, I mean, c'mon! I could totally see Alice and Jasper making out in the backseat. Ew.

Edward chuckled when I turned to face him.

"What's funny?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Your face was… Epic." He laughed.

"Sorry, but I'm not yet immune to Alice and Jasper making out." I shrugged with a chuckle.

"Well, you'd better be." He laughed.

"Ew. No." I joined in laughing.

Our bubble was popped when Tanya suddenly appeared in front of us, crossing her arms over her fake chest. Edward stilled, I looked at her from head to toe, giving her a smirk. She gave me the evil glare. But who cares?

While we were having our glare battle, Edward held completely still beside me, like everything was taken under his feet.

Tanya noticed it too and looked at Edward with a flirty smile. _Seriously, Tanya? _

"Edward, baby?" Tanya addressed him in that fake sweet voice.

I smirked more.

Edward didn't even flinch. He was just staring into space.

"Edward?" Tanya tried again.

Nothing.

"Edward," I touched his arm lightly, electricity jolted through my veins.

Edward broke out of his reverie, I smirked more at Tanya.

"Oh, sorry. I was thinking…" he winced.

Tanya rolled her eyes. I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"What is it?" Edward asked Tanya.

"Nothing, just checking by." She huffed.

"Well, I guess we'll see you around then?" I asked Tanya with my voice full of sarcasm.

"Yeah," Tanya replied with the same tone.

Without another word, she went off with her heels clicking all the way.

We stood there in silence for a moment, and I really don't know what I should do.

"Shit, I passed off didn't I?" Edward exclaimed as soon as Tanya was out of hearing range.

Thank the heavens he was out of his small bubble.

"You did," I whispered.

"Shit," he covered his face with his hands.

"Edward, it's not like it'll be the last chance you'll hear from Tanya." I told him with a sigh.

_Really? He's already upset about this? _

"But what if…?" He trailed off.

"No more buts." I chided.

"But…" he started.

"Edward, we will make this work. We will make Tanya fall head over heels for you again." I told him in a heartbeat.

"Really?" Edward asked, almost in shock.

"Yes." I told hi stiffly.

"Seriously?" he was amazed.

"Yes, Edward. Seriously." I looked at him straight in the eye.

"You will-

"Another word from you and I will forget everything I said." I cutted him off.

"Okay," he muttered with a grin.

"So it's okay if you want to be late, but the problem is I don't." I smirked at him.

"Oh," he muttered, looking at the time.

"Yeah right." I chuckled.

"C'mon! Let's get you to class." Edward said, grabbing my band in the process.

We ran along the hallway hand in hand. When we reached my class we were panting.

"Screw it, I'm late." I huffed.

"Oh, I'll take care of this." Edward said, heading to Mr. Varner.

I didn't have much energy and time left in me so I was quite late when I have noticed what Edward was trying to do.

"No way." I muttered under my breath.

Edward was lithely making his way top a very stunned Mr. Varner while my jaw was again lying on the floor.

"Yes, Cullen?" Mr. Varner addressed him.

"Mr. Varner, you see, Miss Swan was late because I have excused her from a meeting." Edward lied smoothly.

"What meeting?" Mr. Varner got all suspicious and stuff.

"Well Mr. Varner, I believe the affairs of a student should not be shared with you when it has nothing to do with your class. And as the students' body president, I abide by laws." He smoothly told him.

"Okay." Mr. Varner agreed without any questions.

Edward quietly thanked him and went to where I was standing in daze.

"I'll see you later." Edward oh as quietly whispered as he passed by me.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Anytime." He grinned before he completely went out and rushed to his next class.

"Miss Swan, I now give you the permission to take your seat after you're done canoodling with Mr. President." Mr. Varner told me in an irritated voice.

_Whoa, looks like someone was pissed off that a student has more credit than him. _

"Thank you, sir." I said out of politeness.

As I make my way to my seat, I saw that half of the class was staring at me, some in awe, mostly in jealousy. And this jealousy came from the girls. One look stood from the rest; Newton's. he was looking at me in this weird and gross way. Really, really gross. I gave him the evil glare for a while but he would not flinch so I just continued to my seat.

The class and my other morning classes passed in a blur, but boy it was a whole lot different. Everyone was staring at me like I grew another head or something. Turns out, the word got out that Edward Cullen walked me to my class and luckily saved me from detention due to my late appearance in Varner's class. And now, I would bet everything I have and could borrow that every female species in this school would want to step in my shoes even for just a moment.

Hey, maybe I could get rich by just letting them experience what I am going through, maybe a buck per person wouldn't hurt. Maybe-

"Bella!" a high pitched voice broke me out of my reverie.

"Sheesh, Alice. Could you let me have my momentum for a while? Thank you very much." I told her in annoyance. Seriously, I might go deaf and I might not be able to finish high school if that would happen.

"No, you can have momentum later." She told me in that irritating cheerleader voice.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Well, its just that I'm gad that you're here. And that happiness will result a party!" she exclaimed in that voice again.

"Seriously, Alice. Stop with the voice. It's irritating." I told her.

"Fine." She huffed. "Party on Friday, seven at my crib." And with that, she left me along the busy corridors, clueless about what in the heck of the world is happening.

I somehow made it to the cafeteria intact. As soon as I spotted Edward, I rambled to him about the party Alice was talking about. He seemed clueless too, so I filled him in.

By the end of lunch, Alice neither Jasper went to our table. And I think I knew where they were, but I can't voice it out without vomiting so I didn't go for a try because I like to keep myself full. Both of dignity and food.

As usual, biology with Edward was a twist of fun and awkwardness. The latter I never knew why. When the class was done, I quietly grabbed my things and headed to my next class without bothering a look at Edward. I'm pretty sure he was doing the same thing.

I was walking quietly to gym when someone caught my attention.

"Hey, Swan." A fake sweet voice called me.

And I think I knew whose voice was that.

"Yes, Tanya?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How are you?" her voice was obviously full of sarcasm.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"Nothing." She huffed.

"Seriously, nothing? I know you and I know that you were never the one who would stop just to say hi." I told her.

"It's good that you know. But apparently, there's one thing that you're clueless about." She pointed out.

"What?" I dared her.

"I just want to remind you that what is mine is mine. And it can never be yours." She told me, raising her eyebrows every now and then.

"Your point?" I smirked.

"Stay off of Edward. He's mine." She exclaimed.

"Well, if you could make him stay away from me, then all is fair." I smiled in an evil way.

"We'll see about that." She huffed.

"Dare me and I will." I told her with that same smile.

With that, I turned to my heel and continued walking.

"Bitch," I heard her mutter, but who actually cares?

My mood had been sour as soon as my first class was done, with everyone staring at me, how could I not feel that way?

Tanya obviously made it worse.

I was about to go home straight but a pair of strong hands caught me by the exit. Without a thought, I spun around to see who this _murderer _was.

"Where do you think you're going?" Edward asked.

"Home." I stated bluntly.

"Let me drive you." he offered.

"I don't think so." I argued.

"You're walking home in the rain?" Edward mocked me.

"It has nothing to do with you." I snapped.

"Oh, baby." He teased.

"Shut it, Cullen" I snapped again.

"Bad mood are we, baby?"

I rolled my eyes at _our _nickname. Seriously, couldn't he see that I am in a sour mood?

"Edward." I said his name through clenched teeth.

"Yes, baby?" he asked, grinning like an idiot.

"I am going home. Alone." I emphasized the last word for him.

"But…" he started.

"No buts." I interrupted him.

Before he could say another word, I hastily walked to the exit, ignoring everyone in the way. Much better.

I passed the parking lot without even glancing at the Volvo. I was far too focused on my way that I didn't notice someone walking quietly beside me.

And today is not my lucky day so as usual, it was Newton and his stupid grin.

"Hey, Bella." He greeted me all to cheery.

"Hi, Mike." I smiled timidly.

"so, would you like to go to this diner with me? I heard the food was good." He offered.

"Uhm, I'm busy. Sorry." I muttered with no trace of apology at all.

"You're always busy, Bella." He complained.

Wow, he's pushing my buttons.

"Well, that's just how it is." I exclaimed as I faced him.

"But when it comes to Cullen you're all _free_." He dared.

"Don't involve him." I threatened him.

"Try me." he glared.

"You're gay." I told him.

"How so?" he asked.

"You're fighting with a girl." I stated the obvious. It's a good thing he didn't notice my comprehension because I, myself knew that it was a lame statement.

"Well, let me show you how manly I can be." Mike said, grabbing my arm all too harshly before almost dragging me to the back of the building.

I didn't know how he managed to half drag and half carry me across the parking lot but somehow, I was actually pinned against the wall, sandwiched between Newton and the building.

And really, how unlucky I was, the students had come home early so no one had seen our little stunt. Darn it.

Mike was shaking like hell, and I really don't know what he was trying to do. So, this is _manly_? For goodness' sake…

"Stay away from me, you smell like cucumber." I insulted him.

"Shut up." He snapped then continued his weird dance.

"Seriously, Newton, what are you trying to do?" I asked in irritation.

"I'm getting close to you, bitch." He shouted.

I pushed him off of me, trying to regain my personal space.

"Wow, Newton, you really are gay." I told him with a smirk.

"You bi-"

Before he could even say the word, I punched him, straight on his nose. I was surprised with myself; I never knew that I could throw a punch as hard as that. Proof to that, Newton has some blood trickling down his nostrils.

My knuckles may have hurt a little, but it was nothing compared to the victory I felt inside me.

Mike looked at me in astonishment, probably surprised too at my might.

"A word about this from you and I will see you in the Forks' Police Department." I threatened him with a glare.

Wow, I'm turning into a gangster.

I practically ran o the parking lot when I noticed that Mike had gained back his consciousness. I kept on running and running until I stumbled into someone. Huh, I knew who this was. Electricity was flying like crazy.

"Edward," I managed to choke out in between breaths.

"Yeah?" he asked all too surprised, still holding me from my fall.

"Drive… me… home… Please?" I breathed out.

"Okay?" he half asked, half agreed.

As I sat there in his passenger's seat, gasping for air, I came to realize that Edward Cullen is indeed my hero. My lips twitched a little at the realization.

"Edward?" I started.

"Yeah?" he tilted his head a little at my direction.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"You're welcome." He smiled in return.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence with me beaming every now and then at my victory. Edward must have noticed it too because sometime, he asked me about it.

"I punched Newton in the face." I beamed wider as I said it out loud.

"Really?" he too couldn't contain his happiness over the fact.

"Yes. And there was blood." I smiled at the memory.

"Good job, Bella." Edward chuckled.

"Thank you." I chuckled.

Both Edward and I were laughing our heads off, thanks to Mike Newton's stupidity. I was so happy that I didn't notice it when we reached my house.

I know that my main focus should be the house itself, but my gaze had averted to a _very familiar_ car by the driveway.

A _1986 Volkswagen Rabbit. _

I never knew much about cars, but this one; I can figure it out even from miles apart.

Just seeing this car, my heart cracked open. All the memories came rushing back; the good and the bad.

I must have dozed off because I felt Edward beside me, trying to bring me back from my reverie.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"Yes." I managed to whisper.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"No," I shook my head.

_What is he doing here? _The question ran in my head over and over again.

"Bella," Edward shook me gently.

"What is he doing here?" I asked myself.

"Who?" Edward asked, sounding a little confused.

"Jacob Black." I muttered.

"Jacob Black?" Edward confirmed.

"Yes." I whispered.

As soon as his name left my lips I knew I couldn't fight with myself again. I knew that I cannot prevent change now. I was, and still in love with him even after all the pain I had gone through because of him.

"See you tomorrow, Edward." I whispered as I unbuckled the seatbelt.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked again.

I turned to him and looked at him in the eye.

"I am okay, Edward. I'll see you tomorrow." I told him.

"Okay. Goodnight." Edward smiled timidly.

I shakily went out the car, grabbing the door for balance. My heart was thumping in my chest like crazy; knowing that its owner is just a few feet away. I smiled at the thought.

I looked closely at the car, trying to figure out if it was really him. But without a doubt, I knew it was. I knew that never I my heart will I doubt him.

I walked a little closer to the car, deep inside, my heart wants to run. I stopped for a moment, calming myself.

Then he came out. Jacob. Jacob. _My_ Jacob.

He still looks the same, maybe a little more buff. But without that, I can claim him as mine. He didn't change a bit, except for the height and muscles.

I started at his jaw, still as strong. The lips that had claimed my first kiss was stretched into the smile I'd known for years. And the moment my eyes met his, I knew I couldn't resist the urge to run into his arms.

"Jacob." I whispered to myself.

"Hey," he smiled _my_ smile.

Without another thought, I ran to him. I sprang to him without a care in the world, not even minding the Volvo's engine as it started. All I can see is him. All I can feel is him. All I care about is him.

My world seemed like it started to move again. Forgotten are the jerks that made my life miserable. Forgotten the friendship I had with Edward Cullen. Forgotten the plan that I promised to accomplish.

**Guys, I am so sorry for the very late update. I have lots of things to do this Christmas Vacation and our internet connection was playing some stupid game with me, so again, I am so sorry. **


	10. Life, oh life Really Full of Surprises

Chapter Ten

"Bella," Jacob whispered as he breathed in my hair.

"Yeah?" I tried to ask, but my voice was muffled due to the fact that I was hugging him like crazy.

"Bella, we can go in and chat, you know?" Jacob chuckled lightly.

"Right," I blushed, letting him go.

I was about to pout for the absence but he grabbed my hand and held it in his.

"Much better," he grinned.

I smiled too in agreement.

We entered the house hand in hand. I want some explanations as to why he disappeared, but being in his presence fills me up, so I found it in me not to ask. Better save those for later.

"Bella," Jacob started, halting me to a stop as we walk across the living room.

"Yes?" I asked him with a timid smile.

"I'm sorry." He smiled.

"For what?" I asked him, just to make sure he is regretting over the same thing that I was hurting on.

"For leaving without an explanation." He whispered.

Ah, we are on the same page.

"I forgive you." I told him.

"Not that easy." Jacob continued.

"Jake, its not like you met someone…" I trailed off. His expression was like I was actually referring to something he had done that he did promise not to do.

"You met someone?" I asked him in a low voice. Tears were prickling my eyes.

"Yes." His gaze averted to his feet.

"You're not together anymore, right?" I was slowly losing hope.

"I promised her that I would come back after two weeks." He whispered.

"Two weeks? That's insane, Jacob." I exclaimed.

"I'm not going to stay here forever, Bella." He told me.

"That's what I thought. I thought that maybe you came back to get on with your life with me. But I guess I was disappointed." I said in a low voice.

"I was planning that, but Leah came along." He explained.

"Leah? That's her name. Jake, Leah or no Leah, you promised that you'll come back." I reminded him.

"I know." He whispered.

"Turns out, you're just like everybody else. You tend to get my hopes too high then just suddenly drop me when I started believing." I continued.

"Promise, huh? What about you, huh? What your _boyfriend?_" he asked me.

"He is not my boyfriend." I looked at him in the eyes when I said this.

"Really?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes." I said through clenched teeth.

"You're a very terrible liar, Bella." He smiled.

"You still cheated on me." I told him.

"We're not even in a relationship." He reminded me with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I dared him.

"I do not have a commitment to you." he emphasized each word.

"Then why did you came back?" I challenged.

"Just to check on things." He simply stated.

"Jake, no one would fly across the country just to 'check on things'." I stated the obvious.

"I would and I did." He smirked.

"For nothing." I muttered.

"Bella, I love you. So please, let's not fight over this stupid thing." He suddenly pleaded.

"It's not stupid." I stubbornly told him.

"Okay, you win. I just missed you." he smiled.

"I missed you too." I told him bluntly.

"Really?" he smiled.

"Yes." I said in the same tone; making sure not to make him see the glitch that I had when he said he loves me.

"Do you love me, Bella?" he asked out of the blue.

"Yes." I whispered; looking down to hide my blush.

"Then, I love you too." He said.

My heart thumped unevenly again. And for sure, I was blushing like crazy.

"Jake, you couldn't just always put out the 'I love you' card when we're arguing." I told him with a small smile.

"I know. But it never gets old." He lightly chuckled.

"Shut it." I poked out my tongue.

"Yes, ma'am." He saluted.

He marched his way to me and pulled me into a bear hug. We stayed like that for a few moments until my lungs were giving out.

"Jake, are you serious about your two week stay?" I asked.

"No, I might change my mind." He answered.

"Good. Because I miss you so much and we have a lot to catch on." I chuckled.

When Charlie arrived, he was obviously happy; happier than the time the Mariners won the game. Yup, Jake did that.

He even asked Jacob to stay here for the night, then I have to remind Charlie that we are teens now so we can't share a bed. Jacob laughed at my point and instead told Charlie that he'll stay at Sam Uley's place by the beach.

That night, I went to sleep with a stupid goofy grin on my face. Hey, I can't help it. I'm in love.

By morning, both Charlie and I were in a great mood, especially me, despite the argument we had last night.

Charlie's mood then turned downright sour when Edward showed up by our doorstep to pick me up. He even muttered something about breaking up with him before I went out. And I laughed lightly at that.

Even Edward noticed my jolly mood.

"Happy are we, baby?" he teased.

"Yes, baby." I smiled.

"I wonder why." He mocked.

"You know why." I chuckled.

"I don't have a clue." He chuckled.

"Hmmm. Let's see. It starts with J and B." I beamed.

"Jonas Brothers?" he laughed.

"Hell no." I laughed.

"I'll tell you my guess later when we're no longer running out of time for school." Edward reminded me.

"Oh, then drive off, you maniac!" I laughed.

"Ready, get set…" he counted.

"Go!" I exclaimed with a laugh.

We reached school in no time, thanks to his maniacal driving. I was flushed when we walked across the parking lot, laughing our butts off. And when we came across Tanya, Edward didn't even flinch. I bet he didn't even notice her approaching us. And that is a good sign, right?

Edward walked me to my first class again, which earns me another set of glares from half of the female population of Forks High. With a shrug, I told him to meet me at lunch, which is the same as usual.

Alice also noticed my jolly mood. Se even tried to make me say why, but heck I wouldn't budge. .

"So Bella, did _Jacob _stay overnight?" Edward asked as we arranged the slides Mr. Banner had given us as lab partners.

"Yes." I chuckled lightly.

"Really?" Edward mocked.

"But not in under our roof, c'mon, with Charlie there? It'll be like a mission impossible."

"You might at least try."

"I wouldn't like to try if he'll shoot Jake."

"Okay, so this might sound gay, but who is Jacob to you?" Edward lightly chuckled. We were actually trying to be subtle with our talking because Mr. Banner had banned everyone to talk while doing lab experiments.

"Jacob is special to me."

"How special?" he pressed.

"Very special. He's like my Tanya if I would compare myself to you." I smirked slightly at the comparison, knowing to myself that I hate Tanya and I instantly regret comparing Jake to that vile human being.

"First love, then?" Edward quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes."

I watched a basketball game as the rest of the class actually played basketball. I guess my fainting spell worked on Coach Clapp. But before I could even rejoice, the coach asked me to stay after classes because he has something _very important_ to tell me. and something tells me that this is bad, very, very bad.

"So, Isabella, the first game for the season will be this upcoming Saturday and as the team's water girl, you are expected to come." Coach Clapp told me as he mopped the gym floor from sweat. Gross.

I was left in the benches, gaping at him like crazy. Seriously? Me at a ball game? Never had I even watched some sort of thing like that on television!

"That's all. And Isabella, wear maroon. It's our school's color." Coach Clapp grinned at me. Was he trying to be funny? If ever he was, this attempt was lame. And I'm sure, Alice wouldn't allow it.

"Coach…" I trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"I'll come to the ball game but please, don't make me wear maroon."

"Why?"

"I'll look like Barney!" I exclaimed.

He just laughed at me, probably thinking that it was a joke. I glared but he didn't see so instead, I just grabbed my bag and headed outside.

Edward actually seemed pissed off when I came out. He was again pulling at his hair like crazy.

"Edward," I called out.

"Get in the car." Oh, so it was one of those days.

"I'm sorry I'm late." I whispered.

"It's okay."

"Then why are you mad?"

"I saw Tanya with James." He hissed.

"James Anderson? The captain of the basketball team?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yes." He hissed again.

"Oh."

"Don't mind them for now. I'll come up with a plan."

He started the engine and in an instant, his tires flew off the road.

"Why were you late?" he asked.

"Coach Clapp told me to come this Saturday for the ball game."

"Why?"

"Water girl, remember?" I told him, pointing to my chest.

"Oh." He muttered.

"You wouldn't mind if I'll bring Jake, right?" I asked out of the blue.

"Not at all." He smiled.

"Okay."

When we reached Charlie's house, I was once again delighted when I saw the familiar car parked on our driveway.

"See you tomorrow." I told Edward as I hopped out.

"Yeah. Goodnight."

"Take care." I reminded him.

"Always am." He smiled crookedly before turning for the road.

As I got in, I heard laughter from the living room. Obviously, Charlie now knows that Jake is in town and he didn't seem affected by it. If he was, he is happy.

"Bells." Charlie called from the living room.

I walked quickly and as I spun around the corner, I was right. Jake was lounging comfortably by our couch while Charlie was sitting on the recliner.

"Have you guys eaten?" I asked both.

"Uh, yeah. Jacob bought pizza." Charlie pointed to the half empty box.

Jacob looked at me with my smile plastered on his broad lips. I couldn't resist the urge to smile back.

I surprisingly spent the night in the living room, chatting the time with dad and subtly watching Jacob.

"Jake, are you busy this Saturday?" I asked as I accompanied him to his car.

"No, Why?"

"There was this ball game and I…"

"Okay."

"Oh," I muttered.

"I'll go with you, Bella." He assured me.

"Thanks." I smiled in response.

I retreated from the driveway as he started his engine.

"Bella?" Jacob called out.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking over my shoulder.

"I want to tell you something." He grinned.

"What is it?"

"Come here." He whispered.

I swiftly went over to his car window, eager to hear whatever he wanted to say. As I leaned over, Jake inched closer.

Without another word, Jacob leaned in further until his lips met mine.

_Jacob Black is kissing me now. Should I respond? Of course, you idiot!_

He was really kissing me and I can't stop smiling so I could kiss him back. Some way, somehow, in that same night, I managed to stop smiling like an idiot and I finally got the chance to show him how much I loved him; pouring it all in that kiss.

"What's with the smile?" Edward asked me on the way to school.

"It's Friday." I humored him.

"Seriously, Bella, you've never smiled like that on a Friday before."

"Well, let's just say that this Friday is a whole lot different." I grinned.

"Let me guess, Jacob Black kissed you last night?" Edward smiled evilly.

"How did you know?"

"Let's just say that a certain hot school mate of yours who drives an awesome Silver Volvo drove by your house last night and saw you canoodling with a certain Mr. Black." Edward smirked.

"Certain hot school mate with an awesome Silver Volvo? I don't think so." I laughed.

"Just accept it, Ms. Pucker Up." I blushed at the new nickname.

In a few short while, we arrived in school. I was in a giddy mood that I didn't even puke when I saw Jasper and Alice making out at the back of her Porsche again.

I crossed Tanya across the hallway on my way to Government, and guess what? She gave me the evil glare again.

"Bitch." One of her minions muttered.

I stopped on my tracks, I know I shouldn't let that one small comment ruin my day but somehow, I was annoyed.

"Look who's talking." I said loud enough for them to hear.

"What did you just say?" Irina turned to look at me.

"Look who's talking." I repeated myself.

"Why, you're really a bitch!" Irina exclaimed. Everyone within hearing range looked at us. Adrenaline pulsed through me. Suddenly, my mouth was burning with the intensity to say something nasty.

"Bitch." I muttered.

"So are you." Irina shot at me.

I rolled my eyes at them and was about to walk off, but something sharp caught my arm.

"Hey, Bitch. What have I told you about my _property_?" Tanya hissed in my ear.

"Well, remember what I've told you about that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No." She smirked.

"Too bad." I grinned.

Then everything happened in a blur. At first, there was a sharp movement that slapped me in the face. Then my hair was being pulled out of my scalp. My arms being scratched. And in one swift movement, I shoved something or probably someone out of my way.

"Swan, Denali, I'd never expected either of you to be in my office because of this." Mr. Greene, the school's principal, told us sharply. Tanya and I were sitting feet apart from each other, or else, a sequence to what happened in the hallway might take charge.

"Mr. Greene," Tanya started, batting her eyelashes; I nearly puked. "Swan started it."

"I did not." I defended myself.

"Yes, you did."

"No. It was you and your minions."

"Me? How could you-"

"Stop, girls." Mr. Greene shut us off.

Both Tanya and I bowed our heads in unison.

"I shall give both of you punishments for this."

"Not again." I muttered.

"What?" Tanya exclaimed, "It's all her fault, and now you want me to join her?"

"Miss Denali, I believe that both of you are at fault." Mr. Greene told Tanya firmly. I smirked.

Tanya groaned. "As if I could do anything." She muttered.

"Okay, so I heard that Miss Swan, you are to join this weekend's first game of the season. So Miss Denali, I expect you to come. No buts. Let the both of you learn camaraderie in each other's presence."

"Cama- what?" Tanya asked.

"Camaraderie." I scoffed.

"I don't want to know what the fucking meaning with you." she hissed.

"Language!" Mr. Greene exclaimed.

"Sorry." She said through clenched teeth.

"If you have no questions, then that's all ladies. You may now go."

I stood up without even looking at both of them. In a swift, I made my way out of the principal's office. I tried to stay away from Tanya as much as possible, but somehow, she managed to keep her pace with me.

"Swan, "Tanya hissed as she grabbed me by the arm. "You don't know what you got yourself into."

I used all the energy left in me to break out of her hold. "Tanya, really, what do you want?" I asked her in an irritated voice.

"Edward." She said through clenched teeth.

"You've had him. Yet you've let go. And I caught him. So, he's mine now."

"Bitch."

"So are you."

"Remember this Swan, Edward belongs to me and I will have him back to me in no time."

"Do not underestimate me, Denali."

We had a glare fest for a while. I actually had to break my glare because then I realized that I was late for my class.

"What's with the frown?" Someone asked me as I walked across our lawn.

"Someone in school was threatening me." I gave Jacob a small smile.

"Why?"

"Well because Edward and I are- _friends._"

"Edward? Edward who?"

Oh, turns out I haven't told Jake about Edward. "Edward Cullen. The doctors son. Dr. Cullen."

"Ah, the pale kid." Jake chuckled.

"He's my friend. Sorta." I grinned.

"Oh."

"Uhmm, I actually have to go inside. You know, cook Charlie's dinner."

"Better is to join you at dinner, right?" Jacob offered.

"Yeah."

Dinner with Jacob around was something between uneasy and nerve- cracking. Though, all in all, it was good.

"Edward, you know, it'd be great if you'll come to ball game."

"Why?"

"Tanya will be there." I told him without looking at his direction.

"Why would Tanya be there?"

"Well, we had this punishment for talking in a violent way yesterday so… Tanya was expected to be at the game tomorrow and do whatever I'll be doing."

"I got you now." Edward grinned.

"Of course you do." I smiled.

After our mini conversation, Edward sped off the road for school.

**Another late update :| I'm seriously hating the internet connection right now. Anyways, thank you for the reviews and the Story Alerts, it makes my day :) I hope you'd all be patient to wait for the next chapter because, honestly speaking, I am really busy these days. So please, bear with me :D That's all. Thank you!**


	11. Basketball Game, Anyone?

Chapter Eleven

_Go Spartans, go Spartans! Go, go, go Spartans!_

Seriously, do you really have to chant it over and over again? This day is the worst. I am wearing maroon. I am nowhere near 3 feet away from Tanya. And I feel claustrophobic in all this clammy mess. And to make it worse, Jacob had been glaring at Edward for quite some time now. Good thing Edward doesn't notice or he's just really good at keeping his cool.

"Eddie." Tanya cooed. I looked at Edward looking at Tanya. Darn. And really, Jacob has to look?

I inched closer to Tanya, hoping that it would catch Edward's attention without Jake noticing. And yes, it worked. Edward looked at me in a strange way as I gave him some eye signals that I know, I, myself wouldn't understand either. But the hell, Edward was really bright and he got what I was trying to tell him. He stood up and went to sit by my side; earning another glare from Jake. Edward seemed to find it funny that Jake was glaring at him; so, he draped his arm around me which made Jake flinch.

"Edward, seriously?" I giggled.

"Yeah, baby?" Edward grinned.

"It's kinda hot in here." I laughed.

"Take your shirt off." Edward joked. I swear I saw Tanya looked at our direction.

"Baby, we're not alone." I said, playing along.

"It's okay. I mean…" Edward whispered in a loud voice.

And yeah, I couldn't help myself. I laughed like I a goofball without a care in the world. I seriously didn't care if people stared at me like I was crazy. Hey, Edward was laughing too. So that leaves the two of us. Jacob and Tanya glared at us at the same time and almost at the same manner. We continued laughing our heads off. Then Edward oh so slowly grabbed the back of my neck and turned me so that his face was sitting there inches from mine.

"Edward…" I whispered.

"Trust me." he grinned then pressed his lips against mine in a slow and sweet way.

Without another thought, I began kissing him back. And suddenly the people around us don't matter anymore. Jacob and Tanya didn't matter. All that matters is the play we were acting out. Edward softly touched his tongue to my mouth, asking for entrance. I obligingly allowed. We were completely in our own bubble when someone cleared their throat. I know without a doubt that it was Jacob.

"Get a room," Tanya hissed.

Edward moaned into my mouth, which made me kiss him in a fiercer way. Edward grabbed my waist and urged me to move onto his lap. For a second I hesitated, but that didn't come as a hinder. I put my legs on either side of him so I was straddling him. our tongues were in a battle, and Edward was clearly winning. So instead of fighting, I just grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled on them. Edward groaned again and held my waist tighter. His other hand was travelling downwards my leg, running over my thigh. I gasped a little but went on. I was a little bothered that Jake was here, watching us but whenever my plan would cross my mind, I just don't care anymore.

The moment our lips disconnected, Edward chuckled. Or rather laughed. I was startled at first, but I eventually joined in. as if I could resist his laughter.

"That was…_fun._" I doubled in laughter. Edward did too.

After I had caught my breath, I suddenly remembered Jacob. What could he be thinking? I took one glance in his direction and it gave me all the answers I would ever need. Anger. My jolly mood had turned 180 degrees in a split second. At first, Jake was glaring into my eyes and in another moment, he was boring a hole into Edward's head. Good thing he wasn't looking at Jake. For all I knew, it would turn into a riot if he was.

"Jake," I whispered. He snapped his head to me. and his glare did too.

"What?" he spat. I flinched.

"Can we talk later?"

"Just keep your _friend _out of it." He turned his head to Edward and I didn't fail to notice the way he emphasized the word 'friend'. This means, in Jake's world, it was actually the opposite of what he was trying to say.

I slowly nodded my head in response and turned my head to watch the ongoing game. By the looks of it, our team is winning. Tanya, on the other hand was well, looking at us in a menacing way. When she had noticed that I was looking at her, she stared into my eyes with hatred. I glared back. We were in our own bubble that I was a bit blinded when a blond head cut my vision of Tanya.

James Anderson.

The moment I realized who it was, I quickly turned to Edward for his reaction. And as per usual, he was rigid. I immediately grabbed his hand and started soothing him by making circles with my thumb. He instantly relaxed and calmed down a bit. He looked away faster than I did when James inclined his head and met Tanya's lips.

"Bella." Someone nudged my elbow.

"Yeah?" I turned around to see Jacob, looking at me with an eager expression.

"Can you accompany me?"

"Where?" I asked in confusion.

"I'll just… get something from my car."

"Oh, okay."

I looked at Edward and he nodded. I took that as his approval. I carefully stood up, my head was still a bit dizzy after the kiss. Jacob was moving in a fast pace. I almost ran just to keep up with him.

Just as I was rounding by the corner to get to the parking lot, Jacob halted to a stop. I was about to ask him what was wrong but the look on his face tells me everything.

Anger. All I can see is anger. Jake's features were different than what they have been a moment ago.

"What the fuck is he to you?" Jacob sneered at me.

"He's… Edward is my friend." I whispered.

"Friend? No friend would stick his tongue down your throat!" he shouted at me. Jacob never shouted at me.

The emotions pulsed through my veins. I could no longer hold them back.

"What's it to you, huh? You left me Jacob. You left without a word."

"I never left you." he sneered again.

"That's a frigging lie." I snapped at him.

"Bella, don't tell me you like him." he chuckled darkly. Maybe he thinks that I'm weak. So I gave him what he least expects.

"And so what if I do?" I dared.

"I'll kill him." he shot.

"I'm not yours." I reminded him, and myself.

"You're not his either." He smirked.

"True, but I chose him."

"You can't." he countered.

"Why?"

"Because you are mine." With that, he grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him before crushing his lips to mine fiercely. I fought back, but he was too strong. He forced my mouth open and forced a response out of me. I stood still. This is not my Jacob. He was different. He has changed. And I didn't like it. Not one bit. His hands were now grabbing my hips fiercely, almost violently. When he had noticed that I hadn't reacted, he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled my face as close as possible. His breathing was now jagged but he wasn't anywhere near giving up. I was not even surprised when my back had hit the brick by the corner. Jacob had crushed me between the wall and his body. Still not giving up. He pulled at my hair and the other hand grabbed my arm.

And all of a sudden, I was free. Someone tore Jacob away from me. Almost too harshly.

"Fuck!" Jake hissed. I cringed, this was not my Jacob.

"Don't you fucking touch her." A velvet voice hissed. I hadn't torn my eyes off of Jacob.

Jake glared at Edward, Edward did the same. I started to panic all over again. What if this would flame a fight?

"Why?" Jacob shouted.

"Because I said so." Edward said through clenched teeth. To be honest, I was quite scared. I had never seen him this mad ever.

"What the fuck, Bella. This is what you're defending?" Jacob said in a harsh way.

"I'd rather save him than turn to you." I told him coldly.

"What? You'd rather have him than me?" Jacob asked.

"Yes. I'd rather have him than be with a cold creature like you." I told him in a blunt tone.

"You're a bitch." Jacob hissed.

Before o could even react, Jake was almost lying on the ground. I looked at Edward, his teeth was clenched, his eyes were almost bloodshot.

"Don't you dare talk to her again." His eyes glared even more.

"Edward," I muttered. Before Jacob could say a word, Edward grabbed my arm swiftly yet still gently. He quietly pulled me into the court and went directly to our seats. Tanya both looked at us, a grimace playing by the corner of her lips when she had noticed Edward's brow mashed in anger. I sighed in defeat; I knew it was going to be one of those days. Tanya turned to me and smirked. I gave her a sarcastic smile and turned my attention to the players. And to my surprise, the Spartans were actually winning. And James Anderson was obviously the star player. Every time he would have the ball, the crowd would go wild. But I noticed that Tanya didn't. She was even acting as if he didn't exist but every now and then, her gaze would shift to Edward. There was a sparkling gleam in her eyes and that was why I came up with the conclusion that it was still him; it had always been him.

"Edward," I whispered, trying to disturb those who were nearby. "Tanya's looking at you."

He quirked an eyebrow at me then gave her a side glance.

"Don't look." I hushed. He obliviously nodded then gave her direction another side glance.

My mind was away, and it wasn't near Jacob until he entered the court. His eyes looked tired. Dry blood strained his shirt, but aside from that, his face was spotless. Yet I could see a bruise in the making by his nose. He threw me a swift glance then went directly to his previous seat to get his jacket. After doing so, he quietly exited the court. My eyes stayed locked on his back, but I could see Edward's hand clench from the corner of my eye.

I grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze; as if trying to tell him to calm down. He seemed to have understood what I was trying to convey. His hand slowly eased.

"So, Edward," Tanya called out from her seat.

"Yeah?" Edward turned, a small smile playing on his lips.

"You going to the after party?" she smiled.

"Yeah. Sure." He smiled in return.

"What about you, Bella?" Tanya turned her eyes to me and they seem to glare a little.

"I don't know, actually." I looked down.

"Why?" her voice was chocolate coated.

"I didn't ask for permission from my dad about that." I smiled a little.

"So sad." She muttered. I rolled my eyes when none of them was looking.

By the end of the game, the Spartans won. So the after party was sure. And I won't go. Not even if Edward would plead. I already had enough of Tanya today. I can't do an over time.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked for the nth time.

"I will not go." I told him as I fastened my seatbelt.

"Call me if you have decided to." He leaned against the door.

"Okay. But don't expect me to." I grinned.

"Okay then, if I can't convince you, then I'll just see you in school on Monday." He lightly chuckled.

"Bye." I said as the driver started the engine.

"I'll see you soon." He smiled..

I eased into my seat, my thoughts drifting to Jacob. Why had he reacted like that? It was all too different, it was not my Jacob. When he told me he have a girlfriend in Hawaii, I didn't even say anything. But when he had seen me and Edward, Jake had almost killed Edward. As the taxi turned to our seat, my heart ran into frenzy. Especially when I saw a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit parked in our driveway. I froze in my seat. Jacob is here. It's a reality I couldn't escape. As the taxi stopped in front of our house, I quickly gathered my thoughts. I have to face Jacob. After paying the driver, I slowly made my out and walk to the front door.

"I'm sorry." Jacob's voice echoed in silence.

"You shouldn't have reacted like that." I said bluntly.

"I know." He whispered.

"But you did. And it was worthless." Rage was overflowing inside me.

"I'm sorry." He said again.

"What were you trying to show?" I dared him.

"I was trying to tell you that I care for you." he answered in a tight tone.

"But what you did was lame and stupid." I counted.

"I know. That's why I'm asking for your understanding." He muttered.

"What if I won't forgive you this time?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Then I'll leave without anything." He looked down.

"You're leaving again." I stated.

"I told you, I'm not here for forever." He reminded me.

"Then why bother coming back?" I asked.

"I wanted to see you. To know if there was still something between us." He said in a low voice.

"Was there?" I asked.

"There's still something. But apparently, something else was hindering us." He continued.

"Edward," I had concluded.

"Exactly." He agreed.

"Jake, I told you. Nothing's going on between us." I told him again.

"Bella, actions speak louder than words. You may say that there's nothing but the way you act, it's a whole lot different story." He told me.

I hesitated before answering. I knew exactly what he was saying. I know that I was contradicting whatever I was saying. But I don't know if he should know our secret. I know I could trust Jacob but still…

"Jake, it's not like that…" I trailed off.

"Not like what? Bella, it's exactly like that." He said bluntly.

"Jake…" I pleaded.

"What?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"We…," I sighed in defeat. I trust Jacob enough to let him know what we were trying to hide. "Edward and I are pretending to be dating just as so he could get his ex girlfriend back." I said in a swift.

"What's it to you then?" Jacob asked the question I had been dying to escape.

"I…" I racked my brain for an answer, "I wanted to help." I came up with the lamest excuse.

"It's not just that, Bella." Jake concluded. "There's something else."

I sighed again in defeat, knowing that Jacob had seen right through me. "I wanted to get even on Tanya. She had always made my life miserable." I whispered.

"Where you went in is not a good solution." He crossed his arms over his chest. "You know, you may not find an easy way out of that. So don't get too attached." He continued.

"I knew that from the very beginning. Anyways, thanks for reminding me." I said with sarcasm covering my tone.

"Bella, I'm just concerned. I don't want you to get hurt." He said in a soft tone.

"I won't get hurt. Besides, if ever, why would I?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You fall for him." he said with a smile.

"That's a lame joke, Jake." I chuckled.

"Don't laugh. It might happen." He told me.

"I swear to you, it won't." I grinned.

"I'm counting on that." He smiled in return.

"So, you're really leaving?" I asked him with a small smile.

"Yeah, Leah called yesterday, said she couldn't bear another week without me." he grinned. I tried to smile so the hurt won't show. Jacob had noticed. "Bella, you have your Edward." he teased.

"I know." I grinned. I sighed, deciding whether I should say the truth or not. Heck, I've decided to go with the underlying truth. "but I want you to be here with me." I told him in a whisper.

"Bella," Jacob sighed.

"Jake," I whispered.

"I'm sorry." He simply stated. I looked into his eyes, knowing that this will be the last time that I'll see them. I know I have to let go. But I already had. And if ever I'd do it again, what else would be there for me?

**Hey guys. I'm still breathing :) I'm so sorry for the super late update. I have been very busy lately. But I promise you that this story will go on. I just can't update on a daily basis. And I'm so sorry for that. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) See you soon! ;)**


	12. What Now?

Chapter Twelve

Edward's POV

I drove quietly to Emmett's house, thinking about what would happen if Tanya and I would cross paths at this party. And I couldn't help but smile whenever I would picture out that she would come back to me. Every hinder that we had in the past would be left in the past. I smiled wider as the thought of getting back together invaded my mind.

The loud music welcomed me as I inched my way to the driveway. A lot of students were drinking by the lawn, obviously celebrating. My attention was caught by a strawberry blonde by the lawn. _Tanya._ If Tanya looked pretty before, now she is beautiful. A goddess. _My _goddess. My heart skipped a beat when her eyes had caught sight of my Volvo. She looked right into my eyes; I looked back into hers. Just like this, we were like two puzzle pieces that complete each other. She was my other half. I was hers. I want to believe that whatever we are facing now is just a roadblock on our relationship. And someday in the near future, it would be removed.

I stopped the engine just as James came to Tanya's side. My heart was beating frantically just by seeing them together and with him touching her like that. I quickly looked away, looking for something to calm down my nerves. It then came to my notice that Emmett was approaching me, Jasper standing by his side, two bottles of beer by his hand.

"Edward!" Jasper greeted me with a slurry voice.

_Ah, drunk already. _I smiled as the thought of Jasper being dragged by Alice later.

"Jazz, one at a time." I told him as I got out.

"Nah, this one's for you." Jasper said, handing me the other bottle. True to his words, it was still full.

"Hey Eddie, where's your brunette chick?" Emmett boomed at me.

"_Bella_ is at home. She was tired." I bluntly stated.

"_Tired?_" Emmett implied with a wink.

"Not that tired, just plain tired." I told him, playing along.

"Whatever you say, buddy." He chuckled.

"Since you're all alone, let's get you some company." Jasper said, slinging his free arm over my shoulder, guiding me in.

"No Jessica Stanleys, please." I joked.

"Sure thing, buddy." Jasper said with a wink.

The smell of the house was pure alcohol. It was like someone soaked the carpet with beer even before the party started. Many were dancing in a close distances. And a lot were sweating like pigs. I caught sight of Jessica Stanley and her hoes by the corner, retouching their make ups. Huh, nothing different. As soon as she saw me, Jessica closed her compact mirror and ran to me like there's no tomorrow. I tried to pull Jasper obliviously to the opposite direction but he was already bit slurry so Jessica had caught up with us. Might as well get over it.

"Hey, Edward." Jessica greeted me while batting her lashes.

"Uh, hey Jess." I said in monotone.

"So, how are you?" she asked me with a slight pull on my arm.

I gently pulled away, looking around us. "I'm fine." I told her.

Just as then, Jasper stood straight upon seeing Alice. He smoothed his shirt and walked over to her coolly. And that left me with Jessica Stanley. Of all people.

"Do you want to get some fresh air?" she asked, sweeping her hair off her shoulders, obviously showing me her fake cleavage.

"Uhm, yeah." I nodded, looking directly into her eyes.

Jessica led me to the door; I was practically shoving those sweaty dancers who were getting too close. She walked a little further when we had reached the patio, I just followed. Never mind the crowd that was getting drunk. Hell, I need my supply of fucking fresh air.

Jessica turned to me without warning and roughly pushed me against the wall. She then hiked up her left leg to my side and kissed me too harsh. Her lip gloss tastes like a twist of oil and strawberry. She then shoved her tongue down my throat, waiting for my response. I gently pushed her off of me but she wouldn't budge. Again, I pushed her, a little rough this time. Still, it did nothing. So, instead of fighting against her, I just let her be. Jessica seemed to have got it so she kissed me more passionately, probably waiting for me to kiss her back. Huh, in your dreams, slut.

"Bitch!" a very familiar voice shouted. My breath hitched just by the sound of that voice. Fuck, I miss it so much.

Jessica practically threw herself off of me. Her eyes widened when she saw Tanya standing there with her hands on her curvaceous hips, her blue eyes piercing through Jessica's head.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry." Jessica muttered.

"Fuck off." Tanya hissed. With that, Jessica walked off faster than normal. With no one in sight, Tanya looked at me in the eyes. I wanted to tell her how I badly missed her. But I held my tongue back, and even my thoughts. Because this moment might change how things had turned out.

"Who said you could kiss other girls?" she asked me. Confusion ran in my head.

"What?"

"You can't kiss other girls." Tanya said menacingly. I looked at her with questioning eyes. "You can't touch other girls too." She crossed her arms across her chest.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"You are mine." Tanya told me.

"But-

She cutted me off by pushing me to the wall. Then she began to kiss me passionately. She sandwiched me between her body and the wall. My hands were limp for a second but when I realized what was happening, my hands found its way to her back. I took the back of her neck and pulled her as close as possible. She slipped her tongue in between my lips and I willingly let her in. her hands were pulling at my hair. I pulled out my tongue and fought with hers. When I was sure that she wouldn't go, I put my hands on her hips and pulled her body closer to mine.

She pulled away for breath but her lips never left my skin, she was hungrily kissing my neck.

"I miss you so much." I raggedly told her as I was catching my breath.

"I missed you too." She said.

"I love you." I whispered. Her lips stopped on my neck. I could hear her jagged breathing. Slowly, she pulled away. When I could see her face, I can see that something was in her eyes.

"Edward," she whispered, her eyes were casting down. "I regret that this happened."

"What? No." Realization hit me. Tanya regrets that _this _happened. How could she? Especially when this could change everything for us?

"I regret that I kissed you. It was wrong of me." she looked in my eyes with no feelings at all. I'm breaking apart again.

"Tanya, no. Please don't regret this." I pleaded.

"But I'm with James!" she exclaimed. Her eyes looked wild.

"I don't care anymore. We'll find a way to make this work." I told her.

"I can't leave him." she said, looking straight into my eyes.

"And I can't leave you." I whispered.

"I know, but we can find a way, right?" she said, her eyes sparkling with an idea.

"Of course." I agreed.

"Edward, this is ridiculous but it's the only way left for us. Can we secretly date? I mean, behind their backs; you behind Bella's and me James'?" Tanya asked me with pleading eyes.

"Yeah," I obliged without hesitation.

"But we're not yet together again. Just dating." She confirmed.

"Okay." Though it may sound stupid or crazy that I had agreed to this, it's all for love. And you can't hold back anything when you're in love.

"Edward, I'm sorry if this is hard, but it's just the only way out for us." Tanya said, smoothing her hair and clothes.

"No, it's okay. It's better than nothing at all." I said, straightening my shirt.

"Right." Tanya smiled tightly. She looked at her watch, her eyes widened for a bit. "I have to go."

"Okay." I nodded. I watched as she walks away. "Tanya," I whispered.

"Yes?" she looked over her shoulder, her eyes searching mine.

"I love you." I told her with all my heart.

She smiled and started to walk again. After a few moments, I walked to the house to say goodbye to Emmett and Jasper.

As I entered the living room, my eyes automatically searched for the strawberry blonde that had captivated my heart and soul. My spirits crashed down when I saw her with James. They were there, standing close to each other and looking cozy. Tanya. _My Tanya_. My insides were raging.

"Edward!" Jasper shouted as he was being towed by Alice.

"Hey, Edward, where's Bella?" Alice asked me as she looked at my empty side.

"Uh, busy." I simply told her. Emmett then stood by my side with an irritated Rosalie on his other side.

"Don't you ever drink again." Rosalie hissed at him.

"Can't help it." Emmett chuckled. Obviously, he was drunk.

"Uh, guys, I have to go." I told them as I shrugged off the dancers who were getting close.

"Oh, okay. Drive safely." Alice waved.

"Bye." Rosalie said, pulling Emmett along.

"Bye, Ed." Jasper chuckled. I looked at jasper then gave Alice a knowing look. She huffed at me then practically pushed me out. It made me chuckle.

"Go!" she pushed.

"Bye." I chuckled at her.

I slowly walked to my Volvo. Good thing the driveway was free from drunken students. I quietly got in my car and started the engine. I drove home in a swift, eager to make it to my bed.

I slowed down when I had reached our driveway. The lights were still on, Mom and Dad must still be awake. As I entered the house, I heard the sounds from the television.

"I'm home." I muttered.

"Edward, are you dating the Chief Police's daughter?" Mom asked me.

"What? How'd you know?" I asked her.

"You didn't answer my question." She said.

"Uh, yes." I nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mom asked again.

"It was too early. Anyways, how did you know?" I asked her.

"Chief Swan called earlier, asking if you'd like to go on a dinner with them this Tuesday night, I said yes for your benefit." Mom explained. I noticed Dad smiling by her side.

"Mom! You should have asked me first." I said.

"Oh, why bother?" she chuckled. I looked at Dad, he was chuckling too.

"Son, it's not like he'll arrest you for dating his daughter." Dad chuckled.

"Probably, he will." Mom chided.

"Esme, you're scaring the hell out of him." Dad smiled at me.

"No, he's tough." Mom chuckled.

"Whatever, you two." I rolled my eyes. "I'll be upstairs in case you want to laugh more about my death."

"Don't be so melodramatic, Edward." Dad said as I climbed up the stairs.

As I entered my room, I suddenly had the urge to check my phone. True enough, I had four messages. Two of them came from Bella. The other one came from Dad and the other from Emmett. Turns out, Bella had informed me that her dad was about to call at my house and the other was telling me that her father wanted to have dinner with me. having no choice, I sent her a text message.

To: Bella Swan

From: Edward

Hey, sorry I wasn't able to reply to your messages. I was out. So, Tuesday night, eh?

Bella took about a minute to reply.

To: Edward

From: Bella

Yeah. I'm sorry.

To: Bella Swan

From: Edward

What for?

From: Bella

To: Edward

The dinner. I wasn't able to stop him. I'm so sorry.

To: Bella Swan

From: Edward

No, it's okay.

To: Edward

From: Bella

Oh, okay. Thank you Uh, I still have to study for a quiz. Bye.

To: Bella Swan

From: Edward

Good luck then. Good night.

I switched off my phone and hopped to my bed. Before drifting off to sleep, I thought about my kiss with Tanya earlier. It was full of something, like lust. And I couldn't help myself comparing it to my kisses with Bella. With Tanya, it was always passionate. While on the other hand, Bella was gentle and soft. She was actually more feminine and more radiating in kissing compared to Tanya who is always passionate. Then I remembered how soft Bella's lips were. Almost immaculate, like rose petals. How her tongue was unbelievably soft, tasting like strawberries. I quickly shook off my head, eager to let the thoughts go somewhere else. It was weird of me, to think about Bella at night. It feels like a crime or something, because suddenly, my heart would just skip a bit without reason. I suddenly felt drowsy, this is probably sleep deprivation. I just had to catch up some sleep and by tomorrow, I'd be normal again. No more thinking about Bella's lips.

The moment my subconscious had taken over, I noticed the sun lightly beaming over my window. Another day for me to regret everything that had happened. It never really settled in, the reason why Tanya and I ended. It was opaque, nothing definite about it. It seemed just like a blurry past.

My phone beeped, bringing my other senses to life. I lazily reached out for it, anticipating that Tanya sent me a message. I was actually disappointed when I had seen Alice's name flash across the screen. Ah, torture is coming for me.

To: Edward

From: Alice

Eddie, you up?

To: Alice

From: Edward

No, I am still sleeping. Of course, I'm awake!

To: Edward

From: Alice

Uh, such a snob. :P

To: Alice

From: Edward

Kay, pixie. What do you want?

To: Edward

From: Alice

Nothing, I'm just inviting you to my party this Friday. Bye! And oh, please bring Bella along.

After receiving the message, I switched off my phone and tossed it to the side. I stretched my muscles a little, ignoring the slight pain on my hamstring. I could hear classical music playing along the corridors. Mom is home. I quickly rose, not minding the slight headache it gives me. I headed to my bathroom to brush my teeth before coming down.

Delicious aroma welcomed me as I entered the hallway leading to our kitchen. My mouth watered with hunger which made me walk faster.

"Hey, Mom." I greeted as soon as I saw her back figure facing me.

"Edward," there was something unknown in her tone.

"Mom," I answered with the same tone.

"Are you serious with the chief's daughter?" she asked, facing me and looking at me in the eyes with sincere intensity.

"Yes." I answered after much consideration of the question.

"Please be safe with her." Mom pleaded.

"Don't worry, it's different." I quickly told her as soon as it came to me. She was worrying that Bella and I will end up just like how I was with Tanya.

"It better be." Mom whispered, but still the warning was there.

"Trust me, mom. It's a whole lot different from what I had with Tanya." I assured her.

"Good. So now that you're saying that it's different, why don't you invite her over for dinner?" mom smiled timidly at me.

"No!" I quickly exclaimed before thinking. Based from mom's expression, it was the opposite of what she was expecting. "Because her Dad doesn't want her to… uh, doesn't want her to have dinner over somebody else's house." I lamely added. Listening to myself, I felt stupid. I should have thought of another excuse. Now, my mom would just probably think that I'm dating an antisocial.

"Oh, that doesn't make sense, Edward. If you don't like to invite her, maybe I can." Mom suggested, inching her way to the phone.

"I'll do it!" I involuntarily volunteered.

I pried myself away from mom's suspecting eyes and went to the living room. There I flopped on the couch and lazily flipped the television on. I thought about the idea of Bella having dinner here. Tanya had dinner here once and that was just for once. She never came back. Tanya told me that my parents freaked her out. But she was different from Bella. And I can even see that my Mom and Bella would get along. With that thought, my mind was already filled with Bella. I shook of my head, wishing that these thoughts would go away because I don't like the way it makes my heart feel. It beats faster than normal, and I was scared of what my heart might conclude.

**Hello :) Finally, it's summer. And you know what that means.. Updates! Anyways, here is an Edward POV for all of you. Let me know what you think. See you soon!  
**


	13. Back to normal, or was it normal?

Chapter Thirteen

Bella's POV

I woke up, feeling the sun beam through my windows. It was a Monday morning, which means that I have to prepare for school. As usual, Charlie was already by the station the time I went down to have my breakfast. I was feeling so lazy today that Edward just as I was starting to eat.

He knocked just as when I expected that he would. I slowly stood up to get the door.

"Hey." I smiled a little as I looked up at his face. He looked the same, except for his eyes. It was like they were hiding something from me. I couldn't quite decipher it actually.

"Hey." He replied with the same smile. It was obvious in his features that he was hiding something from me.

"Would you like to come in? I haven't eaten yet." I told him as I gave way.

"Um, yeah." Edward nodded stiffly, avoiding my eyes. What was wrong?

I slowly walked back to the kitchen with Edward trailing behind me. I came to realize that it was the first time Edward actually came in. I think that was the reason why he was walking slowly, observing the pictures on the walls, the furniture, everything.

"Uhm, would you like some breakfast?" I asked him as I sat down. He looked around for a bit before doing the same thing.

"No, thanks." He smiled tightly.

"Whatever you want, Cheerios, granola bars, bagels, just help yourself." I offered.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Aren't we going to be late?" I asked him so to keep him talking.

"No, I came early anyway." He grinned.

"So…" I trailed off.

"So." Edward grinned.

"Nothing." I shook my head.

"Okay." He nodded.

"I'm done." I stood up and dumped the bowl in the counter.

I watched as Edward stood up slowly. "I'll be outside." He called over his shoulder as he was making his way out.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"What's wrong with Edward?" Alice whispered n my ear as we fell in line for lunch.

"I don't know. He's been acting like that since this morning when he picked me up." I whispered back.

"Something's troubling him." Alice told me.

"Really?" I asked for confirmation.

"Believe me. I know that look." Alice smirked.

Just as then, Tanya entered the cafeteria with James by her side. Though the latter was with her, I didn't fail to notice that she gave Edward a small smile as they walked past our table. That smile made a slight twinkle in Edward's eyes.

I inconspicuously rolled my eyes at the gesture. Alice smirked, making me know that she saw my little performance.

Before lunch ended, Edward told me that he has something to deal with so he asked me to go to Biology alone but he assured me that he'll be there before Mr. Banner starts the class. I just agreed, knowing that if ever I'd argue with him, it would be pointless.

So I walked to Bio alone. My lab partner was nowhere in sight. Before entering the room, I looked around the empty corridor. But something caught my eye. A strawberry blonde and bronze hair was walking towards the exit of the building. Edward and Tanya were walking towards the exit hand in hand. I took a deep breath, reminding myself that I don't have the rights to react. After all, it was all fake. Edward and I were just pretending so that he could get Tanya back. And that I what is happening now.

I entered the Bio room alone. All pairs of eyes were looking my way; probably searching for my constant companion. I shrugged then casted my eyes down. Whispers grew louder as I approached _our _table. My heart is sinking with the thought of being alone again.

Edward never came in Bio again. And I haven't seen him for days. I was starting to get worried, thinking of the worst case scenarios that might have happened to him. But I know that none of whatever I was thinking would sum up the reason why I haven't seen him. I knew that he was with Tanya. They got together again. I tried to be happy for him, but I just don't have it in me. I don't know whatever happened but it was clear that the deal is off. I have to get back to my own life. Though it had been a short two months, I don't regret having agreed to this deal. It made me earn a new circle of friends. Though the deal itself didn't actually gain me something, I'm glad that I did it. For no apparent reason, Edward Cullen became a part of my life.

It's been two weeks since the Edward and Tanya incident and still, Edward and I haven't talked. It's not like I'm waiting or anything, but I just wanted a closure. I don't want to just walk off and pretend that nothing happened.

As I was picking up my things from the library table, I felt a spark near me. Edward. I turned around was actually not surprised to see him standing a few feet away from me. His eyes were glowing but the remains of what was troubling him was still there.

"Hey." I smiled a little.

"How are you?" Edward asked as he inched closer to where I was.

"I'm good." I smiled.

"I'm sorry for not telling you what was happening." He looked down.

"And for the dinner night with Charlie." I added.

"Yeah, for that too." He smiled.

"It's okay. It was a good thing I have thought an excuse for that one." I told him.

"So, you told him that we broke up?" Edward asked.

"No. he figured it out himself." I said with a smile.

"Oh." He nodded.

"What about you? How are you?" I continued picking up my things and started heading out.

"I'm good. And uh, Tanya and I were back together." Edward beamed at me.

"That's good to hear." I whispered.

"So, the deal's off. I'll get your truck fixed." Edward smiled.

"Don't bother. It's okay." I told him as we walked.

"No, that was our deal. I should pay back." He argued.

"Think of it as a charity work." I chuckled.

"If I can't change your mind, then thank you so much." Edward smiled sincerely.

"No problem." I smiled at him.

After Edward walked off, I slowly made my way out. I was officially out of his life. I should not take this like it meant everything because it doesn't. I sighed deeply then completely made my way out.

It has been a week since the last time I talked to Edward. Alice had learned about it and she insisted that we should still be friends thought things were over for me and Edward. I couldn't fight against it because first of all, I don't want to lose her and the others. So I ended up sitting with them every lunch at the same table with Edward and Tanya. Everyone in the table ignored Tanya everyday, well Edward is an exception.. there were days that I would notice that either of them would be distant to the other. And those days were quite often. I would like to laugh at them, but I'm scared that they team up on me. And that has kept me silent. More often than not, Tanya would always be left alone because the others would talk to Edward. I was even tempted to talk to her once but hell, not even that. I don't know what happened to James after their break up. It's not like someone asked her about it. Edward and I have been acting like nothing happened because the truth is, there really is nothing. We have remained friends despite of the story that we once fake dated.

"Bella, are you alright?" Alice once asked me after lunch when the cafeteria was almost clear.

"Yes." I answered, looking into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes." I told her with a sigh. Please let it be not one of those days.

"Bella, if you're not comfortable with Tanya and Edward sitting with us at lunch, you could just tell me." Alice offered.

"Alice, I tell you if ever it would. But it doesn't feel like that." I looked directly in her eyes.

"Good. Now, let's go to class." Alice smiled as she half dragged me to Bio.

As I entered the bio class, nothing seemed to change. I looked at my table and nothing was different. I looked at my feet and went to my destination. Along the way, I crashed into something hard, too hard that my body went down.

"Ow," I whimpered as I caught my fall with my wrists.

"Sorry," a sweet male voice spoke. I looked up, I haven't heard this voice before.

My eyes met a pair of blue ones. He looked into mine then smiled. He stretched out his hand and helped me up. Me must have noticed that I have hurt myself because he caught my elbows when I wiggled.

"I'm so sorry." The unknown boy said.

"No, it's okay. I mean, I wasn't looking." I murmured.

"Oh. Uhm, I'm Riley Biers, anyway." He smiled and offered his hand for me to shake.

"Hello, Riley. I'm Bella Swan." I smiled in return as I shook his hand.

"Well, Bella, let's get you to the clinic, shall we?" Riley chuckled.

"Ah, yes please." I smiled despite the pain.

Riley and I have been excused from Bio due to my little accident. I had learned that Riley was a new student and he was in my Bio class. And since he asked if I have a bio partner, in which I told him the truth, he had offered himself to be my partner. We were actually having fun up until we came across someone on our way to gym.

"Bella," Edward whispered, looking between me and Riley.

"Hey, Edward." I tried to smile.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, looking at Riley.

"Uhm, I… yeah." I stuttered.

"What happened to your hand?" Edward asked again, looking at my injured hand that was enclosed in Riley's. it had never came to my notice, up until that moment.

"I fell." I explained.

"Who's he?" Edward asked, looking directly at Riley for a moment, then brought his questioning eyes to mine.

"I'm Riley Biers." Riley offered his free hand to Edward. Edward ignored it and just looked at me.

"He's my new Bio partner since you… changed classes." I whispered.

"Okay." Edward smirked, giving riley another look.

"We got to get going. We're going to be late for Gym." I told Edward as I shuffled.

"Okay. Take care, Bella. Bye." He gave Riley a final look and went to his next class.

Riley led me to the gym in silence. As we were entering the doors, he stopped and pulled me back.

"Who is he?" Riley whispered, gesturing to the direction Edward had taken.

"Edward Cullen." I whispered back.

"What is he to you?" he asked.

"A friend and a previous bio partner." I smiled a little at the thought.

"Hmm. Your lips are twitching into a smile, you like him." Riley concluded.

"No!" I shouted.

"Yes, you do. I mean, c'mon! Your lips wouldn't be in a smile if he's just a friend." Riley chuckled.

"Shut up." I stomped my foot a little

"See, you wouldn't act like that if…" Riley chuckled more.

"Whatever!" I hissed.

"Oh my, you're even throwing a fit." He laughed.

"Because what you're saying is stupid." I scowled.

"Okay, fine. You don't like him. I get it." Riley smiled, raising his hands in surrender.

Gym passed in a blur, maybe due to the fact that I was left sitting by the back of the bleachers. Riley had easily made friends with Tyler Crowley and his rowdy boys. They were laughing freely; it was as if Riley new them all his life. As was watching them, Jessica and her posse walked passed me.

"Rebound." Jessica muttered as I caught her stench.

"Fat cow." I muttered in return.

"What did you say?" Jessica snarled at me.

"You are a fat cow." I shrugged. Her eyes gloomed with anger.

"You know, Edward used you as his rebound. Nothing more, nothing less." Jessica snapped, raising an eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter." I whispered.

"It does. And yeah, you'll be remembered as the rebound girl." Jessica concluded.

"You're a… bitch!" I exclaimed. Everyone inside the gym looked at us, even Riley and his new friends.

"What's happening here?" Coach Clapp asked as he approached us.

"Nothing." I muttered.

"Are you sure?" He asked again, looking at Jessica.

"Yes, sir. We were just talking." Jessica smiled.

"Well, keep it down." he told us, "And observe your language." He added, looking at me.

"Well, you're lucky." Jessica told me as she roll her eyes.

"Yup." I smirked.

I was walking along the parking lot with my head down. I sensed that someone was running behind me. I knew who it was, but deep in my heart, I was wishing for another person. I was for Edward for some unknown reason. I don't know, maybe I miss him, his crooked smile, the warmth of his skin, his sweet and gentle lips… I shook my head with a smile to stop the thoughts.

_Why had I been acting like this? It's crazy!_ My mind battled with me. Ah, I'm crazy.

After a few more seconds, riley was by my side. My heart sunk a little when it was riley. I mean, c'mon. I knew it was riley all along, but still… I'm waiting for Edward.

"Bella," Riley whispered in a ragged voice.

"Yeah?" I answered, pretending to be all innocent.

"Uhm, can I drive you home or something?" Riley offered.

"Um, I'm waiting for my dad." I smiled apologetically.

"Oh, okay. Then, I'll see you tomorrow." Riley said, heading to his car.

"Bye." I whispered, but it was all too late.

Dinner with Charlie was quiet as usual. He asked me about my day, I asked him about his. But one thing stood out, he asked me about Edward.

"So, how's Edward?" he asked, acting all too innocent as he stabbed his ravioli with a fork

"Um, good." I mumbled.

"I haven't seen him for a while." He said

"We broke up." I told him as I popped a mushroom in my mouth.

"Why?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"Why, do you miss him?" I teased Charlie.

"Bella, why?" he asked again, serious.

"Dad, we drifted apart. Isn't that what you want?" I asked, looking at him.

"Actually, I think he's pretty good for you." Charlie muttered.

"What? What about Jake?" I asked him in surprise.

"Nah, I know that you and Jake could nothing be more than friends. But Edward… he's something else." Charlie said, finishing his plate.

"Oh," I nodded. Actually, it was the only thing that I could say.

As I go to bed, I thought about what happened today. Riley had concluded that I like Edward, and Charlie, well; he turned out to like Edward. I didn't want to think of the latter so I just focused on Riley's comment. _Do I like Edward?_ Yes. I mean, as a friend. Sure, I like him as a friend. Just as a friend. Well at least that's what I'm, trying to convince myself. _Do I have crush on him_? Well, maybe… a little. I sighed and shook my head a little. I should not be thinking of Edward like this. For Pete's sake, we're friends! But every time his smile would come to my mind, I couldn't help but blush a little and smile too. And whenever I thought about the feel of his lips against mine, I couldn't help but get butterflies in my stomach. Nah, I think I have a crush on him. But that's it, nothing more.

"Bella, are you free this afternoon?" Alice asked me as we go to our lockers.

"Um, yeah. I think." I muttered, shoving my books in the locker.

"Yay! We're going to go shopping!" Alice exclaimed, almost breaking into a victory dance.

"With who?" I asked, praying that a certain someone wouldn't be included.

"You, me, Rose and Tanya." Alice said nonchalantly.

"Oh," I mumbled. I knew my prayer wouldn't work on this. "I don't know…" I trailed off.

"Oh, I know right. Rose can sometimes be… intimidating." Alice shrugged.

"I'm not talking about Rosalie." I told Alice.

"Oh, you meant Tanya. Yeah, I know how you feel." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Then why…" I trailed.

"Edward." Alice said, looking into my eyes.

"Oh, figures." I nodded.

"Anyway, we're going to Portland!" Alice exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"It's a school night." I told her, wondering about Charlie this time.

"No worries, Rose drives like a maniac so we can go back in time." Alice explained.

"Um, I don't have money now." I whispered.

"Oh Bella, no worries about that. Think of it as a gift from me." Alice smiled.

"Alice," I started.

"No. That's final." Alice cutted me off.

"Okay." I agreed.

After my English class, I slowly collected my things, thinking about the days when Edward was always waiting for me after this class. God, I miss those days. So, I wasn't expecting anything like that from Riley. But, as I got out, he was there, leaning against the wall, waiting for me. I gave him a small smile, and he gave me a bigger one in return.

"Shall we?" he asked, his smile was still in place.

"Oh, okay." I nodded.

After offering to carry my things, Riley led me to the cafeteria. As we entered, I quickly spotted Alice and the others. They were signaling me to go to the table but they stopped mid air when they noticed Riley. Edward's expression was something between curiosity and surprise. He looked at Riley like he knew him. Riley was smirking as I looked at him. I wondered, but I didn't get the chance to ask him because he had already fallen in line.

"Um, can we sit here?" I asked Alice and the others as we stood across the table.

"Yeah," Alice chirped while the others nodded in agreement. Only Edward seemed to react in a different way. I also noticed that Tanya was missing.

As soon as we sat down, everyone started talking to Riley. I noticed that Edward was looking at me, I looked back at him. Our eyes met, and suddenly, the spark was there again. It was alive all over again. A few moments passed, still, the spark was still lingering. We were in our own bubble up until I felt a hand caressing my jaw line and made me turn to my right side, breaking the connection. My lips came to something soft. Riley's lips. Riley was kissing me. _Riley was kissing me! _His lips started to be harder, and he was starting to kiss me in a torrid way. His tongue gently slipped out of his mouth, lingering on my lips. Asking for permission. I kept my mouth shut, not even kissing him back. I felt the table went silent. Everyone was probably watching us. Edward. Edward must be watching us. I gently pushed Riley off of me, and he seemed to notice. He pulled away his face and gave me a smile. I just looked at him in surprise.

I looked around the table, everyone was looking at us. Alice was smiling, but the rest were gaping. Edward's face stood out. His nostrils were flaring. His mouth pushed into a tight line. His eyes were gleaming with what seemed like irritation. I looked back at Riley, he was smirking. I can't believe what he did! Without a warning, Edward stood up and quickly headed to the quadrangle. My eyes followed him, and my legs were itching to follow him. I had the urge to stand up, everyone at the table looked at me. I gave them a look and Jasper nodded, as if telling me to go. I sprinted my way out of the cafeteria. As I was almost running to the quadrangle, I felt someone following me. and I don't need to have psychic powers to guess who it was.  
"Why did you kiss me?" I shouted as I turned around and faced Riley.

"Because I like you." Riley said, giving me a smile.

"That's… That's the worst thing I'd ever heard." I told him. Fury was raging in me.

"Why?" he asked, his smile was slowly fading.

"Because it's been a day." I told him, stating the obvious.

"And so?" Riley raised an eyebrow.

"Riley, you can't like me in a day!" I shouted.

"Bella, I did and there's no turning back." He told me.

"Don't say that." I pleaded him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because it makes me feel obligated to like you back." I told him the truth.

"Oh, I see. It's him, isn't it?" he smiled a little, tilting his head to Edward's direction.

"No." I chuckled, "You know, let's just be friends." I added.

"Yeah, I can be your friend but I won't stop pursuing you." Riley smiled.

"Okay." I dragged out.

Riley started to walk back to the cafeteria. I sighed and watched his retreating figure. When I could no longer see him, I slowly turned and made my way to the quadrangle.

**Hello again, guys :) So here's another update. Reviews. :) see you soon!**


	14. Just like this, it's perfect

Chapter Fourteen

Edward's POV

_He kissed her. Fucking kissed her in front of me. Why the fuck would he do that? _

My mind battled against me again as my eyes watch this fucking boy kiss Bella. And to make it worse, Tanya wasn't here. She had gone with the wind again. Her stupid friends invited her to another stupid escapade. And the worst part? James Anderson was there too. Now, I have to watch this fucking boy who talked to me earlier kiss Bella. I can clearly and distinctly remember what this boy asked me earlier.

"_You're Bella's ex, right?" fucking boy asked me._

"_Why?" I asked him in a cold tone. _

"_Well, I like her so don't go in the way." He told me as he looked in my eyes. I could bring him down but it would probably cause some interruption to classes so I kept my temper cool. _

"_Why the fuck would I do that?" I asked him, scaling him from head to toe. Huh, I could beat him._

"_Because, you're not yet over her." He concluded._

"_What are you? Some fucking psychic?" I asked him, irritation was lingering in my voice. _

"_She never really liked you anyway." He told me snobbishly. _

"_Fuck off." I hissed._

"_Okay," he chuckled, raising his hands in surrender. _

My temper wasn't at its best so I stood up without a warning and quickly headed out to the quadrangle. I know that everyone's eyes were boring into my back but I don't fucking care. I'm frustrated and I'm letting it out. I ran fast, not minding the timid raindrops falling. I dare not to turn around or look over my back; I knew that she's not coming for me. She must be busy with her boyfriend. With that thought, my legs moved faster and faster until it brought me to the quadrangle. I don't know why but thinking about Bella kissing someone else was stinging something inside of me. I wasn't usually like this and hell, I'd never thought about Bella like this. This feeling made me scared as shit. I slowly sat down by a bleacher, thinking why I had reacted like that. What was I thinking? Now the group might just conclude that I was in love with Bella or something. What. The. Hell.

I was too focused on my own thoughts that I didn't notice it when someone sat beside me. There was a spark. It was Bella. And, her strawberry scent gave her off.

"Hey," her soft and gentle voice whispered.

"Hey." I whispered back, staring ahead.

"How are you?" she asked in her soft voice.

"I'm okay." I smiled a little, trying to hide my insides. To my surprise, Bella inched closer to me until her side was by my side. I looked at her in surprise, but she didn't look at me. Instead she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Something's troubling you." she muttered.

"Nah, don't mind me. Go back to your boyfriend." I told her a little too harshly.

"I don't have a boyfriend." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Then what is he, huh?" I asked in a cold tone.

"A friend," Bella whispered.

"A friend who kisses you in public. Yeah, right." I snapped.

"Edward," Bella's hands made their way to my jaw, making me look at her. My eyes met her brown pair. "I don't like Riley." She smiled.

I shook off her hands and looked straight ahead again. "Stop messing with my existence." I told her.

"What?" she chuckled.

"You know what I said." I told her. I had to stop my lips from smiling.

"Don't try to stop your smile." Bella teased.

"I'm not." I argued.

"Then show me your crooked grin." She dared.

I faced her and gave her what she was asking for. For some unknown reason, Bella blushed. God, I miss her blush.

"I knew you were stopping your smile." Bella smugly told me.

"Why would I?" I asked her.

"Because…" she trailed off.

"Because?" I asked.

"You know that I might fall for you." Bella mumbled like that but I wasn't clearly listening.

"What?" I asked for confirmation.

"Uh, it's not my fault that you're deaf." She teased.

"Please, what is it again?" I pleaded.

"Not telling." She sang.

"Then I guess I have to do it the hard way." I muttered.

"What hard way…?" Bella asked turning to me.

She stopped her actions when she had noticed what I was about to do.

"No!" she exclaimed, but it was all too late. I was already tickling her.

"Tell me!" I laughed.

"Nooo!" Bella exclaimed with jagged breathing.

"Then I won't stop." I told her, tickling her more.

"Oh!" Bella laughed harder and harder until she stood up. I stood up too, copying her actions.

She went over to the edge of the bleachers. And because it was raining, the floor was quite slippery. And due to Bella's clumsiness, she slipped and took me with her. It was actually a good thing that she brought me with her because if not, then she would have a bone broken. I caught her fall by letting myself land on the ground first. This made Bella land on top of me. I caught her and hugged her to my chest. I was a bit wobbly because of the fall but Bella seemed unaffected because she kept on laughing. I chuckled too. I just couldn't help myself. But after a few moments, both of us grew silent, our noses skimmed against each other and it may sound cliché but I can feel the beat of her heart. And I knew that she feels mine too. Our lips were inches apart and with just one move, it will be united into one. Both of us knew this, but none had chosen to move or do something to prevent it. My lips were suddenly aching to touch hers. My hands tightened on her arms, pulling her closer to my heart as possible.

"Can you feel that?" I whispered.

"Yeah," her sweet breath washed over my face.

"Do you think that it's crazy if my heart beats like this for you?" I asked her the question that was raging in my head.

"No, not at all." Bella breathed.

"Do you think it's crazy if I'd have the urge to kiss you?" I asked her again, this time, the question made my heart flutter.

"I think it is, but it's not wrong." Bella said.

"Can I kiss you?" I asked her without even registering the question in my head.

"I'm afraid yes." Bella muttered, inching her face closer to mine. I inched my face closer too, up until our lips met.

And suddenly, I don't care about what had happened earlier. I don't care about Tanya. Whether she's with James right now or not, I don't care. I don't care if the others think that I'm in love with Bella. Because maybe, just maybe, I am. That was something that I can't be sure of. Because it might change everything. And change is what I feared the most. But right now, I know that I like her. That realization scared the shit out of me. But with Bella here close to me, I don't have it in me to be scared. Because now, I just know that nothing else matters as long as I have Bella in my life.

Bella kissed me in a soft and sweet way. Not like the way Tanya would kiss me. Never like that. Bella's lips were gentle and sweet, not like Tanya's which are too strong and torrid. I kissed Bella back, giving her all the emotions that I couldn't say. I was a coward. Yeah, I'm admitting it. I'm scared to go out of my comfort zone. Maybe that's why I'm afraid to get Tanya out of my life. I was so used to her in it that when I would think about a change, it troubles me. But kissing Bella now, it doesn't seem to trouble or disturb me, it felt right. For the first time after Tanya and I broke up, something felt right again. And it was kissing and holding Bella.

The moment was cut off when Bella gently pulled against me and gasped for air. I smiled at her, I'm feeling good. It felt good. Not just good actually, it felt perfect. Bella gave me a small smile and made a move to stand up. I helped her a little, holding her elbows as she tries to balance her feet on the wet ground. When she was permanently standing up, I lithely stood up and quietly went to her side. I took her hand and held it against mine. Her small hand was warm and soft. I felt her small fingers tightening its hold to mine. That brought a smile on my lips. Bella smiled to and headed us back to the cafeteria.

I was happily walking. This moment felt so right that my heart may just explode. I don't know if I'm in love with Bella or not, but one things for sure, I like being with her. She makes me feel like my life, though it's all fucked up, is worth living. Yeah, nothing has made me feel as alive as this. I have noticed too that Bella had been smiling all the way up to here. She must also like the way it feels. But everything crashed when Bella let go of my hand as we entered the cafeteria.

"Why?" I whispered, trying not to show the hurt in my voice.

"People can see." She whispered back.

"I don't care." I told her as I attempted to grab her hand.

"You're with Tanya in their eyes." She reminded me. And at that moment, reality came crashing down. If Bella and I would be like this in front of everyone, surely Tanya and her friends would make Bella's life a living hell. And I can't do that. I can't live through that.

"Okay," I sighed in defeat, inching myself closer to her side instead. Bella gave me a playful look and continued walking.

Everyone was still at the table, except for that nameless boy. He must have run off. I looked at Alice first, I knew that she would easily detect if anything happened. And she already did. She gave the two of us a knowing smile and looked back to Jasper, nodding at him. Obviously, she was giving him the news.

"Where have you been?" Emmett asked us, Rosalie leaning in too, waiting for our response.

"The quadrangle." Bella and I answered at the same time. She blushed while I smiled.

"I can smell something here." Rosalie smirked, winking at us, which made Bella blush harder.

"I used deodorant." Emmett said in a swift, defensive of himself.

"You idiot, she didn't mean it literally." Jasper chided. Everyone laughed which eased the tension. Bella quietly made her way to her seat, I followed her nonchalantly. Alice had caught our movement. Her eyes followed us until I sat beside Bella.

I grabbed Bella's hand from under the table and held it inside mine. I noticed that fucking boy didn't come back, and I'm not complaining.

The rest of lunch was spent like I was in heaven. I know I still have to face Tanya after this, but I'll deal with those later. But right now, all I have to do is cherish every second I have. After lunch, I know that reality is waiting for me. I have to face it now.

As I was walking Bella to Bio, I had the urge to touch her. And I did. At first she was startled, but when she had noticed that no one else was there, she calmed down.

"Edward," Bella whispered as we journeyed the silent corridors.

"Yeah?" I looked at her.

"Are you back with Tanya?" she stopped when she asked me this.

I stopped too, not knowing what to tell her. "I… I am." I whispered.

"Then, is this good bye?" she asked me without looking.

"No." I swiftly told her. "We will work this out." I looked into Bella's eyes, seeking understanding in them.

"But what if…" she trailed off.

"No, I won't give up on you." I promised.

"Tanya?" she whispered.

"I don't know." I choked, looking down.

"Okay," she whispered.

"What about that boy? Why did he kissed you?" I couldn't fight asking. And just by thinking of it, my insides were raging.

"He's Riley. Just a friend." Bella said nonchalantly.

"Then why did he kissed you?" I asked her again.

"I don't know." Bella looked down.

"He likes you." I told her.

"How'd you know?" her eyebrows crumpled as we continued to walk.

"Just by the way he looks at you." I whispered.

We slowed down a bit when we were nearing the Bio room. Bella sighed quietly, I could feel her tension. And I guessed it was because of that Riley. I held her hand tighter, waiting for her to ease. And she did after a few seconds. But her breathing was still a little ragged. Without any further thinking, I hugged Bella to my side, wishing that being close to me could ease her queasiness.

"Bella," I whispered by her ear.

"Yeah?" she looked up into my eyes.

"Do you want me to accompany you?" I asked her without a thought.

"I'm okay. I can do it." Bella assured me.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"No," she whispered.

As I was listening to her quiet breathing, an idea came to my mind. "Do you want to ditch?" I know that Bella is not that kind of a student and I was actually counting on her to say no, but her response kicked the evil inside of me.

"Yes!" Bella exclaimed, looking into my eyes with gleam of excitement.

"Are you sure?" I made sure. After all, I don't want Bella to do something that she wasn't sure of.

"Yes, Edward. I am. Now, let's go!" Bella whispered excitement obvious in her tone.

"I know exactly where to take you." I said as I gave her my crooked smile.

I quickly led Bella outside the campus and to the parking lot. As soon as my Volvo's engine roared to life, we flew against the roads. Bella quietly sat beside me, looking out the windows. By the way her eyes observe the surroundings; she had never taken this path. That excited me and worried me a little. What if she would think that I am a freak?

"Here we are." I quietly said as I parked my Volvo in an open space at the mouth of the forest.

"Uhm, where are we?" Bella asked as she stumbled her way out of my car.

"You'll see later." I smiled.

"Please assure me that we are not going to hike." Bella pleaded me.

"I'm afraid we have to." I told her apologetically.

"Oh, that's okay. My muscles needed to be stretched anyway." She chuckled. I smiled at her, absorbing the sound of my heaven.

We quickly started our journey, or else we would be late. After a few time that Bella had fallen, I have decided to just carry her on my back. And after a little debate, in which I won, we continued with our hike with Bella on my back.

"We're almost there." I announced as I saw the ray of sunshine by the end of the path.

"Really?" Bella whispered from my neck. She had been quiet all throughout the hike. And I quite like it because I could feel and absorb her gentle breath against my neck. Without a warning, she skimmed her nose along my neck which made my skin tingle.

_Get a hold of yourself, Edward. _I thought to myself.

_This is Bella. _My mind added. To get these voices out of my mind, I hummed to myself. I was a little shit scared that I might be crazy.

"I didn't know that you sing." Bella said.

"Huh?" I asked out of confusion.

"You were humming, which concludes to singing." Bella beamed.

"Oh, I was just distracting myself." I lamely told her.

Bella looked at me in confusion for a while, her eyebrows mashing. Then she must have figured out that I was insane because the confusion in her face faded.

"What are you distracted about?" Bella asked after a while.

"Things." I said.

"What things?" Bella prodded.

"You know some thoughts. Thinking about what was happening now at school, especially no that we're missing it because we ditched." I said with a smile.

"Oh, darn. Thanks for reminding me that we ditched school. I'm going to be dead meat if Charlie finds out." Bella said with her voice muffled by my shoulder.

"Don't worry, he won't." I promised.

"He better won't. You know, this is the first time that I did something as terrible and exciting as this." She told me.

"Really? Cause for me, this is nothing. I mean, I've smoked pot, done drugs, hooked up with different girls…" I trailed on, teasing Bella.

"Ew!" Bella suddenly jumped off my back. I almost lost my balance with her movements. "You've smoked pot? You've hooked up with different girls and you've done drugs? Stay away from me!" Bella shouted. Her voice echoed in the forest.

"Bella," I slowly and gently reached for her hand. "I was kidding." I took her hand and gave her a crooked smile.

"You bastard!" Bella exclaimed, retrieving her hand.

"I'm sorry." I smiled at her.

"You should be thankful I was just halfway in believing what you said." She snapped then rolled her eyes.

"Your reaction was epic." I chuckled.

"Shut it." She shot at me.

"Ooh, I'm scared." I teased.

"Really?" Sarcasm was apparent in her voice.

"Yeah, scared as shit." I said with a smirk.

"You should be." She smiled evilly. And before I could even snap at her response, her foot stabbed my toe so hard that I lost my balance.

"Ow! What was that for?" I exclaimed as I grab my injured toe.

"Seriously, you have to ask?" Bella smirked, walking along the path.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I shouted to her as I tried to stand straight.

"Um, let me think about that. No." Bella said, giving me another smirk. She then turned around and continued her walk.

"You know, there are snakes here." I whispered enough for her to hear.

"Edward, you can't fool me again." She said, looking at me over her shoulder.

I frowned, trying to earn her sympathy. But instead, she gave me a devilish smile.

Giving up, I stood up and walked limply to her side.

"Oh, I thought you were injured. But here you are, catching up with me." Bella said as she fastened her pace. Before she could go any further, I grabbed her hand and held it in mine.

"Edward let go." Bella said as she tried to free herself.

"No. I've let you go once and I regretted it. So now, I'll never let you get out of my reach." I told her, half joking and half being serious. The look in her eyes shows that she has caught my other meaning. Bella gave me the sweetest smile as we continued our path to my meadow.

**Hello, guys :) Here's another update for you :) I really do hope that you'd like it. Reviews keep me motivated. :D See you soon. ;)**


	15. It's Me or Her, Him or Him

Chapter Fifteen

Bella's POV

_Paradise._It was the very first word that ever came to my mind when I first laid my eyes on Edward's meadow. Indeed, it was a paradise_.__The__meadow__was__small,__perfectly__round,__and__filled__with__wildflowers-__violet,__yellow__and__soft__white.__I__could__actually__tell__that__a__stream__is__near__due__to__its__evident__bubbling__sound.__I__stumbled__forward,__enjoying__the__soft__grass__beneath__my__feet,__the__flowers__swaying,__and__especially__the__mild__air.__I__missed__it.__It__has__been__quite__a__while__since__the__last__time__I__felt__them__on__my__skin._

"How did you find this?" I asked Edward, awestruck.

"It's just a place that I go to whenever I want to be alone." He simply told me.

"Oh,"

"You know, I never brought Tanya here." Edward quietly whispered behind me.

"Really? Why?" I asked. I was actually quite surprised by his revelation maybe because I know that they were once together and they weren't like those who keep secrets from each other or whatever. .

"I was quite scared that she would find it some sort of freakish." Edward said, looking straight ahead us, particularly at nothing.

"Well, I don't find your meadow freakish. I find it wonderful." I told him with a smile.

"Seriously?" Edward asked, as if not believing a word that I said.

"Yes. I promise." I chuckled.

"Well, it's a relief then." Edward smiled.

After giving Edward my smile, he then led me to the center of the meadow.

We sat down close to each other, our sides against the other. We were comfortable this way. No more words were needed to be said, no more thoughts spoken out loud. Just like this, we are the perfect two. But we just can't be. Every time we're together like this, I have to remind myself to somewhat distance myself because he belongs to someone else. He can be my prince but I can't be his princess. Just like that, every illusion comes crashing down and I have to bring myself to reality. It hurts, so much like hell, but it is for our good after all. That was why I had been holding back a part of me. But if ever we're alone, I just have the urge to show my true feelings, even just for once.

Edward is someone you could never get used to. He has two different sides, the Edward that the others see and the Edward that is reserved for people who knows him by heart. I so wanted to believe that I belong to the people who knows him by heart. With him sitting close to me now, our hearts almost beat as one.

"Bella, what if I tell you I like you?" Edward whispered.

My insides tingled; this is what I have been aiming for in a while now.

"I seriously don't know what to do." I said under my breath.

"Why?" he speculated.

"I just don't know." I casually said.

"Oh,"

"Why'd you asked anyway?" I asked, looking at him.

"Nothing. Just came to my mind." He shrugged.

I nodded my head and looked straight ahead of me.

The mild air was refreshing. It reminds me of Arizona. Then I just had the feeling at the pit of my stomach. I missed my mom. I miss her child like eyes, her quirkiness, her being a terrible cook and all. I felt a little emptiness inside of me. Well, it's been quite a while since I saw her. Months, I think.

"Do you love Tanya?" I asked Edward, trying to distract myself. Because the more that I think about Renee, the more that I miss her. And the more that I get depressed.

"Once a heart has learned to love, it can never forget the ones that it has beaten for." Edward said, obviously deep in thought.

"You love her." I whispered, trying not to show how I felt.

But deep inside, I felt more emptiness. He loves Tanya. And he will never get rid of that feeling. Time and time again, I came in second. Just like always. I am tired of this but I can't find it inside me to turn around and never look back. I have always felt like this. Since Edward kissed me. It was as if I could never turn my back on him. I am afraid to say that I lke him, because I know it would be trouble. Even if the people around us know that we are dating, what they knew is not real. It was a product of my revenge.

But this feeling, not only that I have to keep it from Edward, I also have to keep it from myself. If ever this feeling will see the chance that it can expose itself to the reality, then perhaps the façade that I have been using will be destroyed.

"Do you want to go home?" Edward asked me after two hours of sitting on the meadow.

"I'm ready to go." I said, standing up.

"Well then, let's go." He said as he led me to the path of his Volvo.

By the time that we have reached the silver Volvo, it was starting to get dark. We were both quiet, minding our own businesses.

For a while I have been thinking. What if I'll tell him that I like him? Would Edward stay away from me or let me be? What if I won't push through with my revenge but stay on Edward's side? If I'll tell him that I like him, what would be his reaction? Would he even consider a future with me or just vanish?

"What's wrong?" Edward asked out of the blue.

"Huh?" I turned to him, a bit startled by his voice that broke the blanket of silence.

"You seem to be thinking very hard about something. What is it?" he asked, tilting his head a bit to my direction.

"Just… some stuff." I muttered, looking outside the window.

"Do you want to have dinner?" his voice sounded far.

"Huh?" I snapped my head to his direction.

"It's as if you didn't hear me." Edward smirked.

"I was just checking if I heard you right." I smirked too.

After a few more minutes and intense driving, the Volvo slowed a bit as we were entering the parking space of La Bella Italia. This is the least dining place that I have thought of. I looked at Edward and quirked an eyebrow at him. This place is a bit pricey. I thought he was bringing me to some cheap fast food chain or whatnot.

"Are you sure?" I chuckled darkly at him, not moving an inch.

"Yeah." he chuckled before getting out and heading to my side.

"I'm telling you, you're wasting your money on this." I told him as he held my door open.

"Hey, you're worth my money." He grinned as we walked side by side.

The moment we came in, I have already noticed the waitress eyeing Edward appreciatively. She smoothed the invisible wrinkle in her skirt and tucked a lock of red hair behind her ear as we approached her.

"A table for two?" The waitress asked as seductively as she can. I had to control myself from vomiting.

"Yes, please." Edward said, flashing his famous crooked smile.

The waitress' smile grew bigger as she led us to the center table.

"Perhaps somewhere more private?" Edward whispered seductively.

"Oh," the waitress muttered, as if she was really surprised of what Edward has asked her.

I looked at Edward with questioning eyes as the waitress lead us to a secluded part of the restaurant.

"This is perfect, thank you." Edward said as he obliviously handed the girl her tip.

The waitress eyed me speculatively and turned to leave. Probably, she saw the distance between Edward and I, and with that she was convinced that I may be just some relative or whatnot. I smirked at her back and turned to see Edward looking at me with eyes dancing with humor.

"What's the problem?" Edward asked, obviously irritating me.

"That witch was eyeing me as if I was a piece of meat." I huffed.

"Hmm. Maybe she's a vampire." Edward chuckled.

"Funny." I told him as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well, I'm really hungry, so let's order before I have to share you with her." Edward laughed.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the menu. Holy cow! This place is expensive!

"Uhm, Edward. Can we go to somewhere else, like McDonald's or something?" I asked in a whisper.

"Huh? Why?"

"This is outrageous! Who would want soup for this price?" I exclaimed.

"Calm down Bella. It's my treat."

"Are you sure? 'Cause really, this is a waste of money."

"Yes, really. Now go pick something you like. I'm fucking hungry."

Dinner was mostly spent in silence, but halfway, Edward started talking about Tanya, then about James, then James _and_Tanya, then Riley. We were in our own world when we noticed eyes eyeing us. Edward turned to his left and I swear I read a swear that formed in his lips.

"Hey, Kate." Edward smiled a little and waved uncomfortably.

I turned to the direction he was looking at and I almost peed in my pants. Kate was there. And she is one of Tanya's protégé.

"Hey, Edward." Kate said in a suspicious voice.

"Hey." Edward smiled crookedly.

"Bell-a," Kate said my name in an irritating manner.

"Kate." I said through gritted teeth.

"Where's Tanya?" Kate asked Edward. I looked at her and I almost felt sorry for her because she looked dumb.

"She's with James." Edward said, I could almost feel the slight twist of pain in his voice.

"They broke up." Kate said distractedly.

"Really?" Edward asked for some confirmation with a little twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah. They broke up this morning because James is cheating on Tanya with this Victoria bitch. Who is, by the way, a little less hot version of Tanya? I heard James and Victoria met in a beach in L.A. when he was visiting his rich director dad or something. And Victoria was this sexy hot model that was having a photo shoot on the beach and James was so caught up by her big breasts that he dumped Tanya for this bitch. And he was stupid because that!" Hearing Kate say these things make me want to laugh at all of them for being stupid.

"How's Tanya? Where is she?" Edward asked in concern.

"Oh my gosh I heard she was all alone in their big house." Kate said.

"What? She doesn't have anyone to keep her company?"

"No. Her parents are on a honeymoon in Hawaii."

"That figures." I muttered.

"Bella," Edward caught my attention.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go home?"

"Already?"

"Yeah, I mean…"

"You want to go to Tanya's. It's okay." I whispered.

"Yeah, I mean, she's all alone…" Edward tried to explain.

"And think of the things that she can do to hurt herself!" Kate exclaimed. At this point, I am actually wondering if she's trying to piss me off or if this is how she really progress things.

"Uhm, you know Edward, I could just ask my dad to pick me up or I could just go to the station on my own and wait for his shift to end." I offered, smiling.

"You sure? I mean I could at least drop you by the bus station or something."

"It's okay. I can manage myself."

"Okay. If that is what you want." Edward said, standing up.

"Hey!" I shouted at him.

"What?"

"Money, for all of this." I said, trying to hide the pain in my voice. As usual, he picks Tanya over me. I really do just come in second.

"Yeah, right." Edward smiled as he reached for his wallet.

"Bye, Edward!" Kate waved at him frantically.

"Bye, Kate. Thank you." Edward said as he turned to leave. "Bella," I snapped my head at him, "Take care." He gave his one last crooked smile before leaving. I smiled at him and watched his retreating back.

"Bye, Bella!" Kate said enthusiastically as she turned to go sit down on the farthest table from me.

"Really Kate, thank you." I told her with pure sarcasm.

"You're welcome." She smiled; I wonder if she even noticed my tone.

I stood up and marched to the counter. I know that a restaurant like this has a different way of paying the bill but I just couldn't find myself to care. So I dragged my feet there and handed the girl by the cash register the money Edward has given me. The girl looked startled to what I was doing, but I don't give a damn. She must have noticed it because she just grabbed the money and gave me my change. I walked off to the exit when an idea came to my mind. As I approached the door, I reached for my phone and dialed Riley's number.

"Hello?" His sweet voice welcomed me.

"Riley, this is Bella." I tried to be as seductive as possible.

"Oh, hey Bella." I could almost hear his smile.

"Are you busy?"

"Uh, no."

"Can you pick me up?"

"Oh, where are you?"

"I'm here at Bella Italia in Port Angeles."

"Then, I'll meet you there."

"See you."

I smiled to myself as I snapped my phone shut. And true to his words, Riley came within 40 minutes. Huh, he must have been driving like a maniac.

"Have you had dinner?" I asked as I strapped myself in.

"Yeah, you?" he smiled as he backed out of the driveway.

"Obviously." I chuckled.

"So, desserts?"

"Sure. "

"My treat."

Riley drove to this ice cream parlor called The Ice Cobblers. As we got in, we sat on the booth located farthest to the right. He ordered for the two of us and as we waited, we got to talking and laughing, which eventually lead to flirting. We were so caught up that I almost lost track of time.

"Uhm, I have to go home." I smiled through my chocolate ice cream.

"Sure, let's go." Riley said he grabbed on to my hand. I didn't protest. I just let him hold my hand as we go to his car.

The drive home was actually fun. Riley tried to impersonate this comedian which had me laughing really hard. When we reached our driveway, I decided to give him a little something. Before I went out, I kissed him on the cheek which had him smiling really big.

"See you tomorrow, Bella." Riley said, peering out of his window.

"Yeah, thanks for tonight." I smiled sweetly.

I watched as his car drove away. I didn't know why I acted that way, but it did make me a little less sad. But still, I can feel this gaping hole in my chest and I really want to suck it out. Just as so I could be truly happy.

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the very late update. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D **


	16. Back to Normal?

Chapter Sixteen

Edward's POV

I was having a real good time with Bella, but with what Kate has said earlier, my mind went back to Tanya. Did James really dump Tanya for some other girl? Was James really that stupid? If I were him, I'd pick Tanya all the time. It will always be her.

As I drove around the corner, I reached for my phone and dialed Tanya's number.

"Hello?" Her voice was obviously thick from crying.

"Tanya, it's me."

"Oh, Edward..." She started sobbing again. I increased my speed.

"Tanya, are you okay?" I asked her with concern.

"No! He dumped me! Fucking dumped me! For that slut he met at the beach…" She was going hysterical again.

"I'll be coming over, okay?"

"Really?" I could almost imagine her smiling, "What about that bi… _Bella_?"

"She would understand and… We already broke up." I said willingly.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you in a bit then. Drive safely." Tanya said, preparing to hang up.

"Okay."

"Edward," Tanya whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." she said through in a quiet voice.

I was about to respond but the call has ended. So here I am, driving to Tanya's place with a huge smile plastered on my face like I was some idiot.

I was about to go around the street when I have decided to call Bella. I just have to talk to her right now. And yes, I have to break up with her.

"Bella." I said as soon as she answered my call.

"Yes?" her tone was cold.

"I'm sorry that I left you earlier. It was just important." I explained.

"I understand. No worries."

"So, uh, what are you doing?" I tried my very best to make a small conversation.

"Just hanging around."

"I hope I didn't bother you." I was already having thoughts about breaking it down to her and I realized that this is the time. "Bella, we have to talk." I told her.

"I know, Edward." I could almost hear a small smile from her.

"Bella, I need you to understand that I still love Tanya. Maybe, what I thought that I feel for you is just a product of my loneliness. Maybe I was just feeling that I was alone so I turned my attention to you and then I started to think that I like you. I mean, I like you, Bella. I really do. But it's not just something that can make us mold a relationship out of it. I'm really sorry. I just… I screwed up. And I'm sorry that I got you involved." I said with my feelings out in the open.

"I understand." Was all she said.

"Are you mad?"

"No," she lightly chuckled.

"Okay, so this is it."

"Yup,"

"Thank you, Bella." I said with a smile. And then she hung up.

I actually didn't know if that was the right thing to do. There was this small part in my heart that fell, but I know it'll recover from it. After all, Bella and I could remain friends. Actually, we will remain friends.

I was parking my Volvo when Tanya came out. She was wearing these shorts that make her legs looked longer and tanned. Her shirt was unexplainable. It has a plunging neckline that gives her cleavage a boost. I know I was being a pervert by looking at Tanya like this, but hell, it was really hard to ignore. But the moment I saw her eyes, the lust was gone in an instant. They have this deep longing, and I hope that it was for me.

"Edward," she whispered softly, her lips making my name sound almost angelic.

"Tanya," I said as I strode faster, approaching her.

She was moving forward to meet me too, and as we met everything was forgotten. Every pain was gone. All that was present is the love. I quickly picked her up and hugged her closer to my body. For a few moments, we were infinite. Her lips made its way from my neck to my lips. Tanya kissed me softly. Her lips were feather like on mine. Her tongue tasted like apples, sweet and smooth. I hungrily kissed her back. My lust was winning over.

I didn't know how, but we ended up in their coach, and I'm not complaining. Tanya was beneath me, writhing. Her hands went to my shirt and threw it over my head. I did the same to her shirt. And soon enough, we started on what we were missing.

It was about 6 o' clock in the morning when I woke up. Tanya was still sleeping beside me so I tried to move as swift as I can. She stirred a little but didn't fully wake up. I grabbed my phone and saw that Esme tried to call me thrice. I grabbed my discarded pants on the floor and went to the kitchen. When I was out of hearing range, I dialed my mom's number.

"Edward! Where in the hell of the world are you? I'm sick worried here and your dad was looking around Forks for you!" Esme exclaimed through the phone.

"Mom, calm down. I'm sorry. I was just crashing here at… a friend's house." I explained while I made coffee for me and Tanya.

"Your dad and I were worried that you were in a car crash or something."

"Mom, I'm really sorry."

"Just promise me this wouldn't happen again."

"Mom, I promise."

"Edward?" Tanya then called from the hallway.

"Is Bella with you?" Esme asked, obviously hearing Tanya.

"No. I'm with Tanya." I said.

"Why… Anyway, you still have to go to school okay?" Esme said.

"Yeah. So, uh, bye mom. I'll see you later." I said, hanging up.

"Tanya, I'm in the kitchen." I said loud enough for her to hear.

"Who was that on the phone?" Tanya asked as she helped herself with coffee.

"Esme. Apparently, I was able to tell her that I'd be crashing here."

"Oh,"

"So…"

"Uh, last night was…" Tanya trailed off, looking directly into my eyes with a blank expression. I was actually hoping that she wouldn't say that she regretted it or some shit.

"Great." She said with a big smile.

"I agree." I smiled in return. And I felt wonderful, because she said that last night was great. And nothing is more wonderful than hearing it from Tanya.

"So, I assume that I'm your girlfriend now?" Tanya asked, smiling.

"Yes, you are. And I'm your boyfriend."

"Forever, this time." She smiled. I can't just describe how I fee right now. I had been waiting for this for months.

"I love you, Tanya."

"I love you too."

Tanya walked to me and gave me a big kiss. Ah, this is a great way to greet me in the mornings. I kissed her back and my hands made its way to her hips. I held them tight and slid her legs on either side of my hips. She was fiercely grabbing on to my hair when our lips parted, giving the both to catch up on our breathing.

"We have to go to school." I said, panting.

"Yeah, right."

"Tanya, we really have to."

"Okay, then." She let go of my hair and jumped down. "Let's go." She said as she headed to the bathroom.

We drove to school in my Volvo, both of us freshly bathed. Tanya wore this skin tight jeans and figure hugging shirt while I was still in my clothes from yesterday. By the time we arrived on the parking lot, several students were already there. I think I even saw Alice and Jasper fooling around at he backseat of Alice's Porsche.

"Huh, loser." Tanya muttered as she looked across the lot. I looked at the same direction and saw Bella, and beside her was Riley. I tried my best not to show how that boy affects my mood and I guess Tanya didn't even saw me flinch.

"Let's go." I told her as I opened my door.

Emmett met me as I stepped out.

"Hey, bro." he said as he ruffled my hair.

"Watch the hair, Em." I said half jokingly. And I think his laughter deafened the whole student body.

"So, you're back with Barbie girl again." He said, eyeing Tanya as she got out.

"Yeah,"

"What about that brunette chick?" he asked, inkling his head to Bella's direction.

"We grew apart." I simply stated.

"Dude, I saw the two of you make out by the bleachers yesterday!" Emmett boomed, causing Tanya to look at us and give him the evil eye. Emmett smiled at her and accompanied it with a 'Hey, Tanya.'

"It doesn't matter. We broke up last night." I said in a quiet voice, hoping that Tanya wouldn't hear. And she didn't.

"Oh, Tanya!" Kate yelled from the distance, waving at my girl frantically.

Tanya looked at me, as if asking if she could go to her friends. I nodded at her with a smile.

"You know, Edward. I think Bella's good for you." Emmett said as Tanya was out of range.

"How can you think of that?" I asked, shaking my head.

"You know, you look perfectly happy when you're with her."

"Don't I look happy now?" I asked him.

"You do but… uh, never mind." Emmett trailed off.

"I am happy." I assured him as we started to walk.

"I know and I'm happy for you too." Emmett said as he slung his arm on my shoulder.

The rest of the morning was fast, but lunch hour was tedious. Spanish made us late so everyone was almost at the cafeteria by the time we entered. And they looked at us. Everyone was looking as Tanya and I entered hand in hand. I saw some seniors whispering in each others' ears. Some were gaping. And then I saw Bella. She looked like she couldn't care less. I tried to ignore her and succeeded. Tanya and I then went to our table. Everyone at the table is in their own worlds. Emmett and Rosalie are flirting like hell, Jasper was whispering sweet nothings to Alice and well, Tanya and I were simply sitting there, looking at them like we were some stupid couple. I started with a French fry, but Tanya's hand went up my leg and started circling in my inner thigh. I had to control my breathing because it was becoming ragged.

"Tanya." I hissed under my breath.

"Yes?" she replied as sweetly and innocently as she could.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." She winked at me.

"Seriously, Tanya. Stop it."

"Why?" she asked, feigning hurt.

"People would notice." I whispered back, softening my voice a little.

"Then, a visit to the janitor's closet is needed." Tanya smirked, standing up.

I looked at her in disbelief. I knew Tanya was someone to dare things and explore challenges. But this was… absurd.

"Are you serious?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"C'mon, Eddie." She cooed.

I stared into distance for a while. I could not just sink in what was happening to me. I watched as Tanya made her way out of the cafeteria, with her hips swaying at me.

I started to stand up, and it caught Jasper's attention. I just gave him a small nod and continued my act. As I neared the exit, my eyes subconsciously looked for Bella.

_She's not here. _When had she left? I can't remember noticing her making her way out. Well maybe, I wasn't much of an observant as I thought I was.

I saw Tanya as she swayed to the janitor's closet. I caught her eyes, and she looked so hot. As I approached the janitor's closet, I looked around, trying to see if someone was there. I was about to turn when Tanya's hand grabbed me.

"Hello, Edward." she smiled.

"Hey, beautiful." I said, caressing her hair.

Her hands travelled all the way under my shirt. My lips seeking her neck hungrily. At some point, I felt the urge to bite her. She squealed when my teeth came to contact with her skin. I was having fun. This is how my life should have gone months ago. Tanya's lips then rested on mine and gave me a passionate kiss. I deepened the kiss, pushing my tongue through her barriers. She sucking and nipping on my bottom lip. I grinded my hips on to her to create some friction. She pushed me gently to the chair sitting behind me. She straddled my lap, grinding and rolling her hips. She then took my hand to her chest and made me grope her right breast. From what I remembered, it seemed to be fuller than the last time. I squeezed it a little and I heard Tanya whisper in my ear.

"_Harder._" She panted.

I squeezed harder as she asked and then Tanya moaned. Not like the normal way a girl would moan. I meant fuck moan. I brought my lips to hers again until they were almost swollen. She grabbed on to my hair as I attacked her neck. I couldn't help myself so I actually bit her and left a mark. I licked it, trying to ease the pain that I know will come with it. Our lips broke away, both of us panting and catching on our breaths. I looked at her; she was breathtaking even under the dim lights of the janitor's closet.

"Tanya, I love you." I couldn't control myself.

"I love you too." Tanya said. Just by looking at her, I couldn't fathom the emotion raging in my heart.

And we kissed. It was much gentler than the last one that we shared but this one stood out. All the emotions that were left unspoken were screaming in the kiss. This time, I broke away. We gave each other with a knowing look and I eventually had to check the time.

_Shit. We're going to be late. _

"Uh, you should go first, Edward." Tanya said as she pointed to her clothes and messy hair. "I'll just fix this mess." Tanya chuckled.

"Okay." I told her as I straightened my shirt. So far, it was the only thing on me that has to be worked on.

"I'll see you later, okay?" I said as I reached for the door.

"Okay." She smiled, bringing out a comb from her bag.

The sunlight blinded my eyes for a while. It startled me, but nothing was more startling than to meet the pair of big brown eyes boring into my green orbs. From the looks of her eyes, I knew that she heard everything.

**Based on your reviews and all, you want me to update as soon as I can. So, here I am with a new chapter. :D I'm actually proud to say that I finished this one in two days. I was motivated by your reviews. And I was happy to know that you still want me to continue writing. Again, I am so sorry for not updating in the past few months. I was busy with school and I also had to catch up on my personal life. So I hope you understand. Again, thank you :) **


	17. Alice's Torture

Chapter Seventeen

Bella's POV

Well, it was a good thing I remembered to get the trigonometry book that I borrowed from Alice in my locker. I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I forgot my own book back at home. Or was it at the cruiser. Or…

_What the hell was that?_

There was banging, and a whole lot of moaning from the janitor's closet. I tried to block it away, but the voice inside caught my attention.

"_Tanya, I love you." _the voice said. It was all too familiar for me to recognize.

"_I love you too_."

A pause.

"_Uh, you should go first, Edward." _

"_I'll just fix this mess." _A chuckle. A peal- like chuckle. My senses were tingling. A mess? Oh my gosh… Did they? Oh god.

Before I could process my mind, before I could remove the image away from me, the door opened. And there came out a mop of bronze hair. Then, green orbs were staring at me.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" Edward asked, clearly surprised.

"I… uh… What...uh, calculus… Alice…" my words all came out incoherent and jumbled.

Edward looked back to the janitor's closet then back at me. He must have understood.

"Oh,"

"I'm sorry." I mumbled and started on my way.

"Bella, thank you." Edward called to me, I halted to a stop.

"You're welcome." I smiled timidly.

"So, have you changed your mind about your truck?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. Actually, I want it be fixed 'cause you know, it is kind of awkward to be driven around with red and blue lights flashing above my head." I tried to chuckle, but it almost came out as a snort.

"So, how much do you think it is?" he asked, grabbing for his wallet.

"I didn't mean to… I mean, I will get the truck fixed by myself."

"No, I am obliged to help you."

"No, Edward. I don't need your money."

"It's the least way I can thank you with." He said as he handed me bills.

"You know, see it as a charity." I tried to smile.

"If you say so then, thank again." He smiled in defeat then started to walk in the opposite direction. I sighed and made my way to Biology.

The afternoon was tedious. Nothing special happened. People around me were the same. Jessica Stanley still hates me, along with Lauren Mallory. Riley was supposed to give me a ride home but he can't because he signed up for the basketball team and they are holding out tryouts this afternoon after classes so I just decided to walk home. It was a good thing it wasn't raining. I was almost by the exit when a group of giggling girls caught my attention. I noticed that they were Tanya and her posse, plus Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. _Go figures. _

"Well Edward and I are back together." I heard Tanya say. Well, the whole student body heard because she was intentionally making her voice loud.

"Oh, that's good." Kate said like she was shit. Well, she probably is.

"But what about..." Irina trailed off, looking at my direction.

"Uh, Edward dumped him for me. Obviously." Tanya said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, I didn't even know what Edward saw in her." Lauren smirked.

"She's a slut so maybe she lured Edward into _fantasy land._" Jessica said, covering her voice with malice.

My back stood ramrod straight, my insides raging. _Get a hold of yourself, Bella. _

"Hello, look at her body. As if Edward would be satisfied with that." Tanya laughed. And her hoes did the same.

"Well, compared to your body, Tanya. She would just be one boob." Kate said as dumb as possible.

"Not even that." Tanya laughed again.

I walked away, not wanting to hear more. I was feeling really down. I know I should not be affected by what they had just said. But still… I know they were right.

The moment I stepped home, I grabbed the phone with the intention I thought will never cross my mind.

"OH MY GOSH BELLA!" Alice squealed. She was like this for the last five minutes.

"You will be so hot when I'm done with you. I mean, I swear. No man will be able to resist you. they would all want you so bad. I thought this day would never come. I'm already rubbing on you!" Alice exclaimed again.

I knew it was a mistake to ask Alice to give me a makeover, but hey, I need it.

"Okay, tomorrow night." I sighed to the phone.

"Yes. I'm so excited! Okay, so talk to you soon. Love you, bye.' Alice said in a rush then hung up.

"Bye." I said even though the other line was dead.

I slept peacefully last night, the thoughts leaving my mind for once. School was okay. It almost passed in a blur. The moment the bell rung for dismissal, I swear I heard Alice scream.

"Fridaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" her voice rung along the hallways.

I rolled my eyes and went to the parking lot. We planned that we would meet there. Rose was standing by Alice's Porsche. Which isn't a surprise to me at all, it is actually okay with me because she was nice to me, even though she was friends with Tanya.

"Bella!" Rosalie called over. I looked at my back like the idiot that I am.

"Of course I'm the only Bella here so you must me calling you." I laughed while approaching.

"Of course, you bitch." Rosalie chuckled.

"So, where's Alice?" I asked, looking around looking for any sign of Alice.

"Janitor's closet." Rose laughed. I almost choked.

"I'm kidding." Rosalie smiled.

We waited for a few more minutes until Alice emerged from the school doors.

"Well, I guess I was right about the janitor's closet." Rose said, laughing her ass off.

"I heard that." Alice grumbled.

Rose and I laughed in unison.

"Uh, I told Jazzy not to touch my hair too much!" Alice complained.

"Okay, Alice. No need to go through the details." I told Alice with a smirk.

"Shut it, Swan." Alice said as she opened her door.

Rose and I snickered as we got in.

"So, what brought this on, Bella?" Alice asked as she sped through Port Angeles.

"Nothing. I just want some change." I mumbled from the back.

"Oh really. Do you mean you want to impress someone? Maybe a Riley?" Rose winked.

"No." I chuckled.

"It's okay Bella. After all, you are free now." Alice said.

"I'm not thinking of that." I dragged on.

"Okay, Ali. It's obvious that Bella doesn't want to continue this conversation so let's sop." Rosalie said with a smile.

"Thank you Rose." I said curtly.

Alice stopped her car at the biggest shop I had ever seen in Port Angeles.

"Uhm, Alice. When I said shopping, I actually meant the department store or something." I said, not making a move.

"Ewww Bella." Alice rolled her eyes, Rosalie laughed.

"Seriously, Alice. I don't have money for this." I told her seriously.

"Well then, treat it as a gift from me." Alice winked, waving her Black Amex cards in my face. I sighed in defeat.

"See Bella, you can't fight with her at times like this." Rosalie smirked.

The moment we stepped in that store, I swear my jaw fell to my chest. There were racks everywhere. And every rack contained different kinds of clothing. I think I was dreaming. I had never seen anything like this. Then I looked at Alice, I swear she's like a kid trapped in a candy store. She got her hands on everything. And after three hours of going around and around, Alice pushed me inside the large fitting room and threw everything at me.

For another two hours, I wore everything and modeled it for Alice. She shook her head, agreed, disagreed and sorted clothes into yes, no and ewww. After a few more, Alice, Rose and I went to the counter with heaping clothes on our arms.

The girl there was looking at us like we were crazy. Well, I second the motion. As soon as all the clothes were inside the bags, Alice gladly handed the girl her Black AmEx card. The girl whispered something like, "crazy girls." Alice heard it but just rolled her eyes.

The drive home was quiet; the three of us were obviously tired. As Alice dropped me home, she told me something like physical makeover or something. I wasn't really able to understand her because I was too sleepy. I just nodded at her then went inside.

"Bells." Someone nudged me. I groaned in response.

"Bella." I groaned again.

The person calling me went away. I sighed and turned to my side. Just as I was about to return to dreamland, I heard someone barge in my bedroom.

"Isabella Marie Swan, wake up. Friends of yours are waiting downstairs." Charlie huffed.

"What?" I asked; my voice thick from sleep.

"Two girls with big bags are waiting for you downstairs."

"What?" I sat up and stretched my arms above my head.

"Are you going camping or something? Because I swear, their bags looked like it." Charlie chuckled lightly.

"I honestly don't know." I said letting confusion cover my face.

"Okay then. Come down quick." Charlie said as he started for the door.

"I'll be right down." I said as I tried to tame my hair.

As I was about to go down, my door flew open and there came out Alice and Rosalie with really big bags.

"What are those?" I asked in slight horror.

"Makeover bags." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Makeover bags?" I shuddered.

"Yes." Rosalie snickered.

"Oh my gosh." I almost fainted.

"It will be not that bad if you'll cooperate." Alice said sweetly but I know her too well that if I would protest even just for once, she'd tie me up.

"Why don't you sit down so we could start then?" Rosalie smiled, holding up a chair by the corner of my room.

"Okay." I squeaked.

Alice started with my hair, then to my face. My hair was twisted into different styles and whatnot. Alice even wanted to dye my hair red, but I strongly disagreed. Rosalie calmed us both when she said that my hair color is pretty. The latter was really confusing, especially when she started giving me color combinations and procedures on how to use beauty supplies the right way. There was also a lot of poking and prodding on my face. And I admit, my cheeks were already throbbing a little.

The next thing they taught me is how to dress up properly. Alice said something like I should never pair up mini skirts with midriff tops. Rosalie nodded in approval.

"But Megan Fox did." I mumbled. Alice huffed.

"And see how men look at her. The movie was shown years ago but people still look up at her like she's still in Transformers. And the worse part is she got kicked out of that movie series." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Okay." I whispered. I internally laughed at their irritation.

For the next hour, they taught me how to walk in heels which I find very ridiculous. I mean, why would women like to walk wearing those stupid inventions? I whined a while because of this but Alice wouldn't budge. I told her I was tired but she didn't believe me. Rosalie just laughed at us as she sat on my bed flipping through magazines.

"Well, Alice I think Bella has had enough for one day." Rosalie winked at me. I mouthed her thank you.

"Rose!" Alice whined.

"Alice." Rosalie said in a stern voice. "Enough."

"Okay." Alice pouted and sulked beside Rose.

I got up from the chair, my butt was numb. My feet are numb. My legs are numb. And my face is throbbing.

"Uh, can I remove the make up now?" I asked them both, Alice glared, and Rose nodded.

"C'mon, Ali we can do his again some time soon." Rose cooed.

"Fine." Alice huffed and I chuckled at her.

"Shut it, Swan."

"I'm scared." I mocked terror.

"Bella you're such a prick." Alice said, obviously trying to hide her laugh.

"Laugh if you must." I told her as I got out of my room and headed to the bathroom.

The weekend passed in a blur. I spent my Sunday refreshing what Alice and Rose has taught me. I colored my face, fixed my hair and sashayed in my room wearing the clothes and shoes Alice picked. At one point, I looked at myself in the mirror. Right then and there, I promised myself that I will never crumble again because of Tanya and well, payback will be on her tail.

**Another chapter :D After this, I can't promise to update regularly because vacation is coming to an end and I will be busy. Thank you and a happy new year :) **


End file.
